Ambiguity
by STLHero
Summary: FemNaru. Reincarnated Naru. Adult Arcobaleno. Narumi Sawada always presumed that in her second life, she would live a normal life. However, the arrival of her cousin's home tutor made her realize that trouble still found her. It seemed like she now needed to save her cousin from not just his bullies but his insane tutor.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Tsuna could remember, his cousin Narumi had always been there for him.

Narumi was older than him by a good ten years, but his cousin had never really acted like a kid as his mother would like to say. She was the one that encouraged him with his schoolwork. She was the one, who spent the countless nights helping him study for his exams. She was the only person who believed he could be someone and for that he was grateful.

She was also the one, who listened to him whenever he complained about his dead-beat father. She was the one who took his side whenever his mother called him, the nickname of no-good Tsuna. She would always glare at his mother, telling her that he was anything but no good.

To Tsuna: Narumi was his saviour.

However, he could not deny that she was overprotective over him because why else would she decide to become a teacher? And why else would she decide to work in his school as his homeroom teacher? She could have gone anywhere and could have studied anything. Yet she decided to become a teacher in a small town. Till this day, he did not understand her reasons.

Hopefully, his cousin would not find out that he skipped class.

"And where do you think you are going, my dear cousin?"

Why did he have the worse luck?

"N-Nowhere, Narumi…" Tsuna stuttered, clicking his legs together before twisting his body around to look at her.

His cousin stood in front of his locker, hands folded against her chest and eyes twinkling with mischief as she waited for him to answer. If one did not know his cousin then they would think they were safe. However, Tsuna knew Narumi very well and despite the mischief in her eyes, his cousin had an aura of fury surrounding her. She never liked it when he skipped school.

"Nowhere, huh? Then why aren't you attending class?"

"I'm sick."

The blond-haired woman raised her eyebrow, "You know I am not an idiot, right? I can tell that you aren't physically sick but maybe emotionally sick? You look like you have gotten your heartbroken," she said, her voice carried a slight hint of tiredness along with some understanding. It seemed like his cousin always seemed to have some clue on what was wrong with him.

"You are not wrong," Tsuna admitted, looking down at his feet. There was no way he could look his cousin in the eye at his admission. Narumi was a lot of things but she was not understanding when it came to love. She always raised her voices at the girls whenever she caught them ogling one of the boys. _You should be focusing on school and not some boy._ Those were always his cousin's words whenever she saw some girl daydreaming about some boy.

"Did you get the balls to ask Sasagawa-san out and get rejected?" His cousin asked, her voice softening as she stared at him with sad eyes.

He shook his head. "I-I didn't confess to her but I found out that she was dating Mochida-senpai."

Narumi arched her eyebrow, lips thinning at his news. She looked out at the window, where there was nothing but the trees and the birds surrounding them. Her blue eyes showed no emotions as Tsuna waited for her to say something. Would she scold him? Would she tell him to go back to class? Was she going to scream at him for being pathetic like she did with the girls?

"It is better that you didn't confess to her," she declared quietly, tearing her eyes away from the window. "I couldn't understand what you saw in her. Don't get me wrong, Sasagawa-san is a very cute and nice girl but she never did anything to make you fall in love with her. Shouldn't you fall in love with someone that defends you from the kids that bully you? Shouldn't you be with someone that accept you for who you are? Who notices you? Not once have I ever seen her defend you."

Tsuna chewed on his lip as his cousin tucked a strand of her blond-hair behind her ear. Someone who defended him? The only person who seemed to defend him was Narumi. No one noticed him and even when they did, they wanted his cousin's number. How could he hope to find someone when no one really seemed to be on his side? It was not like he could fall in love with the woman that practically raised him.

"What do you know about relationships? You always get tense whenever Mum tries to set you up with boys or whenever some man tried to ask you out."

The young woman tensed at the mention of her aversion to men. "I have my reasons for avoiding relationships but I have seen enough bad relationships to tell you that you deserve better," she whispered as she placed her hands on his hair. Her eyes carried a sadness and mournfulness that Tsuna could never understand.

"What if I don't find someone better?"

The young woman shook her head. "You will find someone better than Kyoko but it might not be today. It might not be tomorrow but you will move on from your heartbreak. It is just going to take a lot of work…which is why I am going to pretend that I never saw you."

"Narumi-neechan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not yelling at me…I know that you don't like it when you see a student not focusing on their work, but it really means a lot to me." Tsuna admitted, bowing down. He felt a pair of gentle arms wrapped around him. Tsuna looked up to see his cousin giving him the gentle smile that she only seemed to give him.

"It is your first heartbreak and I am not a monster to make you go to class when you are clearly in a lot of pain," his cousin whispered, her hands combing through his hair. "But I will be bringing your homework to you and I am going to make sure that you study everything you miss."

Well there goes his hope that his cousin would allow him to mope around at home.

* * *

It had been twenty-four years since Naruto Uzumaki was reborn as Narumi Sawada. Twenty-four years since her teammate murdered her in cold blood because he wanted them to fight. It had been twenty-four years since she woke up to find some woman calling her Narumi and apologizing to her for leaving her in this world. It had been more than eighteen years since this body's father died, leaving her to be raised by her uncle.

Her life as Narumi wasn't all that bad. Despite the loss of her second-set of parents at a young age, her uncle and his wife loved her. She had an adorable cousin who looked almost like her first father with his spikey hair. She had a good job even if her colleagues were a bunch of assholes. It wasn't adventurous like a shinobi, but Narumi liked being a teacher. The teachers of Naruto's life shaped her, helped her become the woman she was and Narumi wanted to be that that teacher.

Her female students might think she was evil for not understanding their heartaches but Narumi wanted the best for them. How many times had Naruto been disappointed by the actions of her female teammate? She wanted her students to have goals for themselves, especially her female students.

Was it wrong for her to be harsh on them?

She curled her lips into a tiny tired smile as she grabbed her bag from under her office table. This was not the time to be sad, Narumi decided. Her students were young kids, one day they would thank her for being harsh on them. Naruto had became grateful to all her teachers even if some of their teaching methods…were questionable. When they become successful people then they would thank her.

Yup, Narumi decided as she walked out of the school gates. Her students and cousin would thank her for being harsh on them. They would understand she did it because she loved them, not because she didn't _have a heart._

_Thud._

The young woman rubbed her forehead, where she could feel a slight throbbing pain. In the back of her mind, Kurama must be laughing at her misery. The fox always complained about her lack of awareness. He thought her choice of occupation was idiotic, was beneath her since she had been a powerful kunoichi. Naruto Uzumaki did not mind getting her hands dirty but Narumi preferred a simple life.

Rather she did not like the idea of dirtying her hands with blood.

She blinked as her eyes took in the sight of a tall foreign man looming over her. Mid-twenties, Narumi thought, pushing herself off the ground. Single? There was no ring on his hand. Fedora hat? He might be rich. Correction, he was rich if the suit he was wearing was of any indication. He wasn't a bad person if he wore something orange. Anyone who wears orange must be a decent person.

No one could hate the colour orange.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you," she smiled at the quiet fedora-wearing man. The young man stared at her, black eyes scanning her like he was analysing her very being. She blinked when the man knelt down to the ground, where several test papers were scattered. _Shit, how couldn't I pay attention to this?_ _I spent the whole break putting the names in order!_ This must be a sign of bad luck.

"So you are the Math teacher?" The man asked, his voice laced with amusement and curiosity. His black eyes twinkled with an unfamiliar emotion that Narumi could not pick up. She felt a stirring of annoyance but pushed it down. He was a stranger, who didn't know anything about her. She should not feel irritated that he found it amusing that she was a Math teacher. Although she wondered how he knew that she was the Math teacher.

"How did you know I teach Math?"

The man arched his eyebrow and pointed to the test paper in his hand, where the equations and the numbers were clearly displayed to the whole world. Her cheeks burned at her silliness and there was a temptation to try and dig her head under the ground. How could she be so stupid? How could she not think before she ask? Narumi cried to herself, snatching the papers from his hands.

"How long have you been working here?" The man asked, his voice laced with so much curiosity that Narumi felt the hairs on her back prickling. She didn't know this man yet he seemed to be asking to many questions.

"Two years." She thinned her lips. "Why are you standing in front of my school?"

"I was out for a stroll."

_Lies,_ her mind whispered as her blue eyes took in the man's appearance. Binoculars hanged around his neck, telling her that he had been observing people. She chewed on her bottom lip as the memories of Ero-Sennin flooded into her mind. The pervert used to carry those binoculars, telling Naruto that it was for his research. Her heart ached like it always did whenever she remembered the people who shaped Naruto's life.

"Who were you observing?" The man raised his eyebrow and Narumi could only shrugged her shoulders. "You don't look like the kind of guy that observes bird…I think it will be too boring for a guy like you."

The man's eyes twinkled with mirth as if her observation was amusing to him. It probably was. "Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover, Sawada Narumi?"

Narumi tensed at the mention of her name while the man smirked at her. _I never told him my name,_ she thought to herself as she numbly took the remaining papers from his hands. How did the man know her name? She was certain that this was their first time meeting each other. The test papers didn't have her name and her wallet hadn't fallen off. So how did he know her name?

Was she dealing with a stalker?

Or was there something else that she didn't know about?

* * *

Iemitsu's niece was a very interesting young woman, Reborn decided as he entered his student's house. From the files he had read about the young woman as well as his observations, he knew that she cared a great deal for Tsuna. When all the students and teachers insulted his new charge, the woman tried her hardest to build him up. In fact if he hadn't taken the time to observe her, he would have presumed she was an ordinary civilian like her uncle said she was.

Narumi Sawada was anything but ordinary. The muscle tone in her arms indicated that the young woman trained herself and the way she carried herself was not that of a civilian woman. It was strange when he considered that her whole life had been ordinary just like her parents wished for her. Yet her observation skills were higher than of a normal civilian, if her observation skills was of any indication.

He slipped one hand into his pocket while another hand turned the door knob. Behind the door, he could hear his new student and his mother arguing over the flyer that Reborn placed in their mailbox. He pushed the door ajar and slipped into the boy's room.

Reborn curled his lips in disgust at the sight of the piles of manga, which were thrown carelessly in the ground.

"A Home Tutor?" His student yelled. "Narumi-neechan have been helping me with my schoolwork! And I'm doing fine in school!"

"I know Naru-chan has been helping you with your tests but I want your cousin to have a life," Nana shook her head. "She spends more time worrying about you then trying to find a nice man to settle down. If we lessen her workload then maybe she will finally settle down and have some kids."

His student pulled a face. "Narumi-neechan will tell you that it is her life and you shouldn't tell her to settle down."

"Your cousin is twenty-four years old and not once have I seen her gone out on a date with a nice boy," Nana cried. "If she doesn't start dating now then she might be too old to find a nice man to settle down. I understand that she wants her career but she needs to focus on other things."

"Narumi-neechan is going to become very angry if she hears you say that." Tsuna pointed out. "And a home tutor won't fix the problem."

"We don't know, do we?" Nana nodded her head and handed her son the flyer. "And the offer was very good too! How many people can find a guy who claimed he would raise any kid to be a leader for the next generation without payment! He just wants free food and a place to live while he helps you."

The boy narrowed his eyes, he traced the words in the flyer and glared at his mother. "It is a scam! Narumi-neechan is going to scream at us for this."

"I think you are making your cousin sound scarier than she really is, Tsu-kun."

_The boy feared his cousin more than his mother,_ Reborn mused, leaning against the wall. Iemitsu stated in the files that his son was not the brightest crayon in the box, but the boy had enough brains to smell a scam. There might be piles of manga on the floor and the messiness of the room indicated Tsuna was a slacker, but there was some potential in him—his answer to his mother showed he had a brain.

Once he was finished with the introduction, he was going to make that kid cleaned his room. Reborn expected perfection from his student and that included a clean room for them to sleep in.

"He is probably a tutor from a professional business school," Nana clapped her hands together. "And he might be good-looking so maybe I could set your cousin up with him."

"Narumi-neechan will chew him alive," Tsuna retorted. "And I don't need a tutor. I am doing good in school so there is no need for me to be tutored."

Now would be the time to introduce himself.

"Chaos," he stepped between the mother and son, analysing the nervous boy and then to the posters around the wall before looking at the shelf. There was barely any photos of the boy with his parents, which was to be expected as Nana didn't spend a lot of time with her son. However there were many photos of the boy with his cousin. He knew from observing the two of them that Tsuna was very close to his cousin. It was to be expected as Narumi had been raised along side him. "I arrived three hours earlier than expected, but as a service I will evaluate you."

"Who are you?"

Reborn offered the woman a smirk. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor that you called for."

His smirk widened when the woman clapped her hand together. He felt his lips twitched as the woman took her time to take in his appearance, eyes lingering on his curly sideburns and his build. The look on her eyes told him that she planned to push him with her niece, which was a terrible idea. Narumi Sawada was a beautiful woman but he was not interested in relationships.

From what his student said, it was the same for the young woman.

"Are you single?"

"Mum!"

"Yes but I am more interested in helping your son reach his potential then to date," Reborn stated, keeping his voice steady. The mother frowned, looking put down at his words, while the young boy relaxed his shoulders. It seemed like his student was very protective of his cousin. It was good. A good boss must be protective of his family members, even if said family member can take care of herself.

* * *

Why was there a man's shoes, Narumi asked herself, kneeling down to look at a pair of expensive shoes. They seemed to be an expensive band if the design was of any indication. She might not have any care for fashion but the blonde was knowledge enough to know the difference between good quality shoes and bad quality. Did they have an important guest that Nana forgot to tell them about? Could it be that man her uncle brought to the house that one time?

If Iemitsu came back then wouldn't Nana be happy? The woman made it so obvious about the return of her husband.

Narumi shook her head, slipped her hands into her pocket and quietly made her way to the kitchen. The smell of pasta engulfed her nose as well as the smell of coffee. She wrinkled her nose. Did Nana forget that she hated the smell of coffee? The bitterness of the drink was enough to ruin her nose, not to mention that it tasted like crap. She probably would not think like that if it was not for her enhanced taste and smell.

"Hey Nana, I want to…" Narumi trailed off when she caught sight of the strange man that she had met earlier. He sat on the dining table, sipping on the disgusting thing called coffee. He tilted his hat at her, lips curled at a smirk and the blond-haired woman composed herself. She curled her lips into a tight smile at the man and then glanced at the woman, who seemed obvious to the tension.

"Nana, why do we have a strange man on the table?"

"Oh Reborn is Tsuna's tutor," Nana said, her voice filled with so much joy that Narumi felt the temptation to throttle her. "I found a flyer saying that the man was willing to tutor Tsuna in return for free food and a place to live."

_Was she kidding me? Did she just read a flyer and decide to let a man that we knew nothing about inside this house! For all we know he might be a rapist! Or a drug addict!_ Narumi yelled inside her mind. She clenched her hands into a tight fist, willing her rising temper to cool down. She must not yell at the woman, not when Nana had been so good to her for the last couple years of her second life.

She really wanted to question her sanity.

"And did you ask my opinion on whether Tsuna needs a tutor or not? I work in his school and I know what his grades looks like," Narumi reminded her aunt. "He is not bad enough to need a tutor and I have been helping him with his schoolwork, so why did you decide to do this to him? And why didn't you find someone better?'

"Well I want you to find a nice man to settle down, and you can't exactly settle down if you are always helping Tsuna study," Nana stated her words like it was a fact. _Have you ever thought that I don't want to settle down? All the men in this stupid town are either slow or weak,_ Narumi thought to herself. This was the one thing which annoyed her. Nana could not accept the fact that she didn't want to have her life.

How could she ever think of having kids when she was certain that she would be a terrible mother?

"And why him?"

"Because I am the best," the black-haired man called out. Narumi swirled her head around at the smirking man. She curled her lips at the relaxed posture of the man. At first glance, he looked harmless but she knew better. He might try to act like a cat but he was a panther in disguise. His posture screamed killer and it worried her.

She was going to do some research on him.

"Where is Tsuna?"

"He's sleeping," Nana informed her. "I think he got bored during the time that Reborn was evaluating him. The poor boy was lying on the floor unconscious."

Narumi narrowed her eyes and turned her head to look at the man, who had an innocent smile on his face. Tsuna might be a lazy kid, Narumi would not deny it, but he never fell asleep when someone talked to him. He might get distracted but he never fell asleep. It was the one of the few things Narumi was proud of her cousin. The other being that he was a good kid with a good head on his shoulder.

She just wished that he didn't spend his time moping about.

"I wonder why…"

"Mum, I'm going out to eat!" Tsuna called out, peaking his head through the door. _He looks better,_ she thought to herself, making her way towards the fridge. She had been worried that the boy was still going to be down in the dumps because of that girl. If the brat was ready to eat outside then he was going to be fine.

She felt worried when she saw Reborn following her cousin.

Narumi prayed to God that her cousin was going to be fine.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

Narumi knew something was up when Tsuna rushed to his room without a single greeting to her or Nana.

She winced when her young cousin slammed the door. What happened? He seemed fine when he left the house, not happy but he didn't look like the world ended. Narumi put her red pen down and placed the test papers to the side. Her test paper could wait, her cousin could not. If she left her cousin alone then there was no way he would be willing to leave the house tomorrow.

"_You coddle the boy too much, Naruto,"_ Kurama grumbled like he always did whenever Narumi tried to comfort her cousin. She could almost picture the nine-tailed fox scowling at her. "_He will never grow up if you coddle him like a mama bear."_

Narumi stared at the photo, which hung on the wall, showing an image of her fifteen-year-old self swinging her baby cousin. "_I'm not coddling him, Kurama. I am comforting him since Nana won't realize her son is hurt unless someone tells her,"_ she grumbled as the door behind her opened.

She twisted her body around, where Reborn stood behind her with a lazy posture and a tilted hat. The bastard showed no emotions in his eyes nor did his emotions indicate that he had done anything wrong. Narumi took a deep breath, wiling to calm the rage which threatened to consume her. His emotions and posture might indicate he didn't do anything wrong, but Narumi was willing to bet that he did something.

She took a deep breath, willing for the emotions and the rage to fade away. When she finally felt the overwhelming emotions inside her fade, she allowed herself to focus on the emotions raging in the young man in front of her. Anger, overwhelming anger, radiated from the man and Narumi wondered if the man took his anger out on her cousin.

"If I find out that you took your emotions out on my cousin today, then I am going to kill you," Narumi declared, her blue eyes hardened at the man in front of her. He arched his eyebrow but the blonde shook her head. There was no need for her to explain to herself. This bastard did not deserve her acknowledgement, it was her cousin who needed her.

She twisted her body around and rushed upstairs, knocking the door frantically. Her whole body tensed at the sound of Nana talking to Reborn like there was nothing wrong. _Why are you talking to him? Don't you notice that your son is trying to lock himself from the world? Why don't you ever notice that something is wrong with him?_ She wanted to yell those words to her; she wanted to throttle her for not noticing her son's pain.

"N-Narumi-neechan…what are you doing?" her cousin yelled as she barged into the room. Narumi thinned her lips and locked the door behind her. She jerked her finger towards his study chair. Tsuna gulped. He took his seat, folding his arms on his leg and an anxious look on his face. The panic in his eyes and the emotions radiating from him told her that he was frightened. "W-What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened?" She demanded.

Tsuna looked everywhere but her eyes. "Nothing, Narumi-neechan…"

"Don't lie to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I am not your mother! I know when you are lying straight to my face!" she roared, putting her hands on her hips. She could hear Kurama laughing at her name use and the blonde made a mental note to change the fox's cage into a cage filled with sunflowers, bunnies and anything nice.

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Try me, Kurama!"_ Narumi felt her lips twitched when the fox grumbled about ungrateful brats and how he should have taken the offer to be reincarnated as a person. For all his complaints about her coddling and her threats, she loved the fox inside of her. He was her last connection to the shinobi world, a reminder that her memories weren't some nightmares but events that had happened to her.

"I confessed to Sasagawa-san," Tsuna said, his grief-stricken voice broke her out of her rambling thoughts. The young teen looked like a kicked puppy and the blond-haired girl felt like cursing at her female student for breaking his heart. It was life, Narumi knew it, but it didn't mean she accepted it. She could never like anyone who hurt her family or her friends.

She forced her hands opened, she forced her whole body to relax as her cousin clenched his hands into a tight fist. "I thought you weren't going to confess to her, why did you do it?" Narumi whispered, taking a seat on the floor beside her. She hesitated for a moment, uncertain on whether it was appropriate to rub his back. Even when she had been Naruto Uzumaki, she had never been good with helping someone deal with heartbreak.

It seemed to have carried on to her second life.

"You wouldn't believe me, Naru-neechan…I can't even believe what happened," Her cousin said, his voice barely audible to the human ear. The sincerity and wonder in his voice told her everything. She should drop it because Tsuna knew her. If he thought that even she could not believe it then it must be something impossible. But Narumi couldn't drop it. When she was Naruto Uzumaki, she had always stopped to listen to people's stories.

How could she ever expect herself to stop doing that?

"Just tell me and I will help you try to make sense of it," comforted Naruto, rubbing her cousin's back. Tsuna didn't move, didn't say anything or even made any indication that he heard her. _Traumatise,_ she thought distractly, her hands combing through her cousin's soft hair. His behaviour reminded her of the traumatised people Jiriaya forced her to meet; they had a similar characteristic to her cousin.

"You are going to become angry with me," whispered Tsuna. He took in a shaky breath. "I became one of the things that you hated."

The one thing she hated? Narumi felt her heart dropped in horror at his words. Perverts, liars and people who broke their promises. These were the things she hated but she taught Tsuna better. When Nana had been in her depressive state over her husband leaving, it had been Narumi who tried to make her cousin a better man than his father. There was no way he could be that person.

She taught him better and Tsuna had always made it a point to be a better person.

"What did you do?"

"I-I might have confessed to Kyoko in my underwear," Tsuna choked out, his eyes locked down on his hands. The guilt and fear laced in his voice told her that her baby cousin wasn't proud of his actions. She didn't even need to sense his emotions to know he felt remorseful for his actions.

Narumi knew this. She knew her cousin felt guilty for his actions but it still broke her heart to know this. It was just so hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that he would do something like this to a girl—not just any girl but his crush. How could he confess to his crush in his underwear? She frowned. How did he do that anyway? Last time she checked, he left the house with clothes on.

"How did you end up confessing to Kyoko in your underwear? Were you being bullied again?"

Her young cousin blinked. "A-Aren't you going to yell at me for confessing in my underwear?"

"I should yell at you but I also know that you went out of this house with clothes on your back," Narumi forced herself to smile at her cousin, to reassure him that she was going to try and be reasonable with him. "Now I want to know the whole story and tell me the truth, Tsuna because I know when you are lying."

"You won't believe it."

"Well I believed that you confess in your underwear, didn't I?" Her cousin slumped his shoulders and the blonde sighed. "You can mope about your embarrassing confession after you tell me the whole story. Now keep your chin up and tell me the whole story."

Tsuna straightened his back and began to tell her the events, which led to his confession. His voice remained strong and unwavering as he told her how he and Reborn met Kyoko, who thought the young man was his relative. He then told her that the young man figured out about his crush on Kyoko, telling him that his loser complex was just amazing.

Narumi wanted to throttle Reborn for saying those words to her cute cousin.

"Reborn put a gun on my forehead and told me to die," Tsuna choked out. "I-I thought he was joking about the g-gun because w-who carries guns? Who will threaten a kid? I-I thought it was a joke."

For the first time in her life, Narumi could not say or think of a word. All she could do was stared at her young cousin, who seemed ready to break down again. What could she say? If she opened her mouth then she feared she would let her rage out on her cousin. Her cousin, who seemed to be suffering from the experience. This was all Nana's fault.

The woman should have done a background check.

"N-Narumi-neechan?"

"Continue with the story," she forced herself to spit the words out. A part of her felt like demanding if he knew the reason for the man carrying a gun, but this was not the time or place to figure out. If she wanted to find out the truth then she would need to confront the man himself.

Tsuna gulped and continued with the story, his voice wavering when he described the gunshot to his head. This was when Narumi felt the hairs of her neck stand up. The image of her cousin's bloodied body popped into her mind and all she wanted to do was hurl out the pasta that she ate earlier. She inspected her young cousin, who did not seem to carry any wounds from the gunshot. Any other person would stop the story and tell him that he was lying, but she wasn't an ordinary person.

The lack of wounds might make it seem like he was safe but the panic and fear in his eyes was enough to convince her that he was telling the truth.

She scratched the back of her neck as Tsuna described how he felt a power surging through his body. How he suddenly regretted not following her advice and confessed to Kyoko before she got her boyfriend. He told her about how he felt so determined to find her that all the clothes on his body had been ripped apart, except for his underwear.

"I...I didn't realize that I confessed to her in my underwear," he choked. "She probably thinks I am a pervert! If that isn't bad enough I confessed in front of her boyfriend."

Narumi could only watch her cousin cry about his misfortune. How could she comfort him? The words 'there, there' would be the last thing he wanted to hear. In her 42 years of life experience, there was nothing to prepare her for this. Sakura used to confess to Sasuke and get rejected, but even she hadn't confessed in her underwear.

Sakura had never been that desperate.

"What do I do, Naru-neechan?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know," she repeated, wishing for the first time in her life that she knew the heartbreak and embarrassment her cousin was going through. Crushes were messy but they seemed to get messier when you confessed in a manner, which was embarrassing.

She really hated Reborn for what he did to her cousin.

* * *

"Reborn, I want to have a talk with you."

Reborn sighed at those words. He expected the young woman to question him, her relationship with his student was just too strong for her not to do it, but he hoped she would have waited until the morning. Instead the twenty-four-year-old decided it would be a good time to ask after everyone went to bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he flipped the page of the newspaper, only to mask his expression when the young woman snatched the paper from his hands. The fury in her eyes reminded him of a lion ready to attack. If he was a weak man, he would be terrified but Reborn could not bring himself to be scared of a young woman.

"Why did you shoot my cousin? What is your actual job?" said Narumi, the calamity in her voice almost unnerved him. A few minutes ago the woman was ready to attack him, now she acted like they were having a normal conversation. Interesting, he mused, taking a sip of his delicious cup of coffee. His lips twitched when he caught sight of the tiny wrinkle in her nose. Not a big fan of the drink, he thought, a shame since coffee and alcohol was the only good things in this world.

"Like I said to your aunt, I'm a tutor."

The young woman pinched her nose. "Cut the bullshit. What kind of tutor would shoot my cousin in the forehead? Do you think I am naïve as my aunt?" he masked his expression and the woman growled. "I am not naïve. I knew from the moment you entered this house that you are dangerous."

Dangerous? The woman was intelligent and observant enough to figure out that he was dangerous. She had been the only adult in this household, who had been weary of him. Iemitsu claimed the girl would not know the difference, claimed she had been raised as a civilian like his half-brother had requested. Yet the young woman had been able to pick up the clues.

"I am not lying about being a tutor," he took another slip of his coffee, lips twitching when he saw the annoyance in the woman's eyes. "I am just not the tutor that your aunt thinks I am."

"What are you?"

"I think you know," he said, putting down the newspaper. Black eyes searched deeply into the blue eyes, picking up the subtle clues to the emotions playing through her mind. There was a weariness in her eyes and an oldness in her eyes, which didn't seem to match her youth. It was the look of a young woman who seen too much, but Narumi Sawada did not know about the Mafia.

She did not know the role that the Mafia had on her father and her uncle.

"You are a hitman," she whispered, she took a seat on the chair beside him. Her small hands wrapped her head as if she was trying to comfort herself. "Oh god, what the hell was Nana thinking? Is she so obsessed with trying to get me to settle down that she is willing to kill her son and her?"

He did not miss the omission of herself. Believed that she could defend herself against killers, he mused to himself as the woman continued to curse her aunt for her actions. "I won't kill them or you," his lips twitched at her disbelief, "I am just here to tutor Tsuna."

The young woman thinned her lips, her eyes showed she didn't believe him. Smart woman, he mused, sipping of his coffee. If it had been her aunt then she would just accept the answer, not bothering to doubt him. Narumi Sawada seemed to doubt people's words, she would have made a good assassin. It was just too bad that her father wished the girl to have a normal life, to never have a chance to inherit the Mafia. Out of the two of cousins, Narumi would have been the better candidate.

It was just too bad that the young woman was the bastard child.

"When you say tutor Tsuna, you don't mean school subjects." She said, her voice filled with tiredness that a twenty-four-year-old should not have. He nodded, there was just no point for him to deny it. Unlike her aunt, Narumi Sawada was sharp enough to pick up the hints and clues. If he did not admit now then she would figure out later.

Iemitsu would be a fool to think that he could keep his niece in dark forever.

"Can I ask what you are tutoring him?"

"You can."

She narrowed her eyes, almost reminding him of a cute little kitten with her annoyance. Maybe vixen was a better description, he mused, staring at the whisker birthmarks which decorated her cheeks. If it was not for the fact he was here for work, he would have tried to get into her bed. The young woman, after all, looked like she would give him a ride of his life.

"And are you going to tell me what you are tutoring him?" she growled.

Keep Nana in the dark was Iemitsu's request. The man pleaded and begged him not to tell his sweet wife about his actual job but nothing about his niece knowing the truth. He was a coward to keep it from only his wife. Reborn never had a stable relationship, not after he seen the disaster which had been his parent's relationship. However, he did know that a relationship could never be built on lies. The man should have told his wife the moment he decided to marry her.

He should have never left her in the dark.

"I was ordered by the boss of the Vongola Familigia to groom your cousin into becoming the Tenth," he informed her. He waited for the denial to come from her pink lips, waited to see if she would react like her younger cousin. No matter how old a person was, it would still be a shock to hear such news. His lips quirked at the lack of response from her.

There was nothing but quiet acceptance from her.

"Why Tsuna? Is there no one else?" she choked, clenching her hands into a fist. "Is there nobody else? Doesn't this boss have kids of his own? My cousin doesn't have the heart of a killer. You saw him! He isn't meant for that kind of life."

Reborn tilted his hat downwards, there was no way he would allow the woman to know he pitied her. His observations from the past week told him that the woman hated pity. It must have stemmed from the way she was treated as a kid, where the adults would whisper about the tragedy of her father's death.

"The Ninth had three biological kids," the young woman blinked her eyes. "And unfortunately for the Ninth, all three of them had either been murdered or they have died in combat. The other canadadite for the position would have been you but…"

Narumi sighed. "I am not legible because my parents had me out of wedlock," he nodded and the blonde shook her head. "Bastards! Who the fuck gives a shit about whether or not my parents had me out of marriage! Father used to say Mum didn't want to get married while she was pregnant with me because she wanted to fit into a wedding dress."

"Do you wish to inherit?" He asked, staring at the pretty young woman in front of him. Was she like Tsuna and Dino? Would she say no because she didn't want to be the bad guy? Or would she say yes? There was very little chance for her to become the tenth, not unless Tsuna died. It would have been difficult for her to inherit even if she had been born under wedlock. If only because the Mafia refused to see a strong woman leading them.

The Eighth had to fight tooth and nail to get everyone's respect.

The young woman closed her eyes. "I don't think anyone would wish to inherit such a powerful position…not unless they are some fool that doesn't understand the consequence," he felt his lips twitched upwards at her comment and there was a temptation to chuckle at her accurate description. She sighed. "But if I wish to inherit it, it isn't because of the power that will come from the Mafia. If anything, I would take it because I want to keep Tsuna out of it. I know that boy like the back of my hand and I know he won't be willing to kill people."

"And you are?"

"If it is to protect my family and friends then yes," she whispered with a determination that Reborn had yet to see in her cousin. "I am willing to do anything to protect them because I know just how fragile and short life can be."

He snorted. "Talk like that and people would think you are an old lady," he chastised her and he was taken back by the cheekiness of her smile. The smile suited her more than that ugly scowl she always seemed to have on her face. Now he could almost understand why Iemitsu and her idiotic father used to babble about how adorable his niece was when she had been a young girl.

"Maybe I am an old lady stuck in a young woman's body," she jested and Reborn could only sigh at the irony of her words. Those words suited him more than her, it had been more than twenty years since he was stuck at the age of twenty-six.

"Maybe."

The woman nodded and before he could even blink his eyes, the young woman slapped him in the cheek. Was this woman even human? The speed in which she slapped him was faster than even his own eyes could detect. In fact it hurt like a bitch, which spoke volumes of just how strong it was since he had a very high pain tolerance.

"If you humiliate my cousin again or make him undergo any situation where he could potentially get bullied then I will punch you so hard that you wish you were never born." Sawada declared, she stood up from her spot on the table. Her blue eyes held no emotions but Reborn knew a promise when he heard one. Unlike her cousin or uncle, she did not fear him.

She did not fear him even though he was a killer.

"Is that a promise…vixen?"

The annoyance in her face was worth the second slap of the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think so far of this chapter, especially with the interactions between the characters in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows.

* * *

Narumi could practically feel the excitement from the students as she walked through the corridors. It was natural. Today was the best day of the week: it was Friday. It was the day she always looked forward to, the day where classes end for the week and she had the weekend to relax. The day, where she could leave school early and visit her second parents' graves with the sunflowers her father loved so dearly. She wondered if her second father loved the sunflowers because he simply did, or if it was due to the flowers being his fiancée's favourite flowers.

She might have forty-two years of experience but Narumi could never understand this kind of love. Naruto Uzumaki did not dream for this kind of love; her previous self never thought she deserved this kind of love. In this life, she found boys and men to be simply a waste of her time. They were either too weak, too controlling or too young for her taste.

"Do you think Sawada-sensei knows about what Dame-Tsuna did? Or what Mochida-senpai plans to do?" One of the students asked; his voice was so low that an ordinary person would not able to hear what he said. Narumi frowned. Did Sasagawa's boyfriend inform the whole school of the incident? Should she scold him? No she could not do it. As much as it pained her, she had to pretend to be harsh on her cousin. It was not like she could blame the bullet, not when it sounded insane.

However she could not deny she was curious to know what her second-year student planned to do.

"There is no way she would know about Mochida-senpai plans," his friend whispered; the confidence in his voice worried her. Narumi slipped her hands into her pockets; she pulled out her phone and pretended to be busy with it. If she wanted to know more then she needed to act like she was busy texting someone. "She would have tried to get him in a detention and she would look like a scary harpy. Everyone knows you don't hurt her cousin or her homeroom students in front of her. She is the only teacher, who gives a shit about the bullying in the school. If she finds out Mochida-senpai challenged him to a fight then you can bet the whole school is going to be a hellhole."

Narumi tightened her grip on her phone. A fight? Did her stupid student challenge her cousin to a fight because of this incident? Could he not use his tongue? She clicked her tongue. If Reborn had not told her about Tsuna becoming the next boss then she would stop the fight. She would be the one to teach her student a lesson. There was no need for her cousin to use his hands. There was no need for him to use the violence he hated.

However, Tsuna was no longer going to be a civilian.

"_**You are really not going to stop the fight, Naruto,"**_ Kurama asked; his voice was laced with so much amusement that Narumi wanted to throttle him. Of course he enjoyed her decision. The fox took delight in violence from the fights with the thugs to the action movies she loved to watch. The bjuu also took joy from watching the horror movies she hated to see. "_**I don't understand how you don't enjoy them, they are so funny.**_"

"_We can discuss about my dislike for horror movies later,"_ Narumi growled. "_I have a cousin that is going to be in a fight. Thank god I taught him how to fight or else we would be screwed."_

Kurama snorted. "_**Do you really think he will use your teachings? You might have taught him how to defend himself but the brat dislikes using his hands to fight. He won't even consider it even though he is strong enough to defend himself."**_

The blond-haired woman faltered at the fox's words. The damn fox was right. Tsuna hated using his hands to fight. This was one of the things she loved about her cousin. She knew from the moment he explained to her why he never used his hands against his bullies that the boy was gentle. Too gentle for the mafia. Too gentle then the bullies deserved.

She gritted her teeth. Why did the Mafia have to be so stringent with their rules? If it was not for the fact her parents hadn't been married then she could be allowed to be the leader. Who gave a shit about her parents? She should have been judged by her capabilities. She was older. She was stronger than Tsuna. She would be able to close her eyes and hurt anyone, who dared to harm her allies and family members.

Tsuna did not have that kind of heart and he would never have that kind of heart. The boss of the Vongola was a fool if he believed her cousin could become like him. Not even a man like Reborn could make her baby cousin become a cold blooded killer.

"_**Maybe he could become a cold blooded killer if someone didn't mother him too much,**_" Kurama drawled; his voice filled with so much mirth that Narumi wished she could throttle the old fox. Why did he want to blame her? Someone had to spoil him, someone had to raise him while his mother was in her depressive episode. "_**It didn't mean you could let him think it was okay not to raise his hands at those bullies. You should have made him realize that the only way people like Mochida and his bullies listen is if you knock some sense into them.**_"

Narumi slumped her shoulders. Kurama was right—she should have insisted her cousin used his tiny fists to beat his bullies. It was never right for her to let her cousin become soft and gentle when it came to his tormentors. He should have learned that there were times when his fist needed to be used. She always knew this but Tsuna was always a baby in her eyes. She could never picture him growing up, not when he used to crawl into her bed and tell her about his nightmares.

She messed things up for him.

* * *

"I am surprised you aren't going to your cousin for help with your problem with Mochida."

Tsuna clutched his hand on his chest at the sight of Reborn sitting inside the ventilation. How could the man fit into such a small thing? Was this an assassins training? Or was it because his tutor was a weirdo? The man seemed to be sipping his coffee like he had all the time in the world. Wait the bastard was not the one who had to fight an angry senior. He gritted his teeth. If it was not for this man then he would never be in this mess.

"How the hell can you fit yourself in such a tiny space?" Tsuna yelled; he flickered his eyes at the corridor. The corridor was empty, not a single student in sight. They must be too busy eating their breakfast and debating about how badly he was going to be beaten.

Reborn quirked his eyebrow. "A hitman always have his ways."

Tsuna snorted. This was not the first time someone say similar words to him. Narumi liked to make a similar comment whenever he asked her about how she knew exactly when he was about to skip class. At this point, he gave up on asking his older cousin and just try to stay at school.

"So? Why aren't you going to your cousin for help?" Reborn asked; his tone barely gave way to his curiosity.

Brown eyebrows knitted at the question. Go to Narumi? Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip. Why didn't he go to her? If anyone could fix his problem then it would be his cousin. She was a teacher; a teacher who cared about her students being bullied. She knew the truth. She would try to stop the fight but he didn't want his cousin to stop the stupid fight. He didn't want to take the easy way out, not when his classmates insulted his cousin.

They blamed her for what happened to Kyoko. They thought she must have coddled him to the point that he thought he could do whatever he wanted. There were many things he could accept. He accepted people insulting him, he accepted his mother cared more for his father then for him. He could not accept it when someone insulted Narumi, not when his cousin did her best to take care of him.

"I can defend myself." Reborn quirked his eyebrow, his black eyes twinkled with an unfamiliar emotion. Tsuna shook his head. He stared out at the window, where he could pick out the sight of his older cousin scolding a couple of third-year students. "I don't need Narumi to fix this issue."

"Even though it is the easy way out? I pegged you as the boy who would go running to his teacher."

He gritted his teeth. Why did this tutor act like he knew him? Just because he got his crush right and figured out his weakness; it didn't mean he knew him. Narumi used to tell him the easy way out never meant it was the right way. Of course his cousin had been talking about his frustrations with his homework, but it still applied to this case. If he didn't fight Mochida-senpai then he was going to torment him.

He was too tired to go through the motions of being bullied, especially by an asshole that insulted his cousin.

"Just because I didn't confess to Kyoko, it doesn't mean that I am some crybaby."

Reborn tilted his hat downwards. "I made the presumption because you never tried to protect yourself from the bullies. It was always your cousin who seemed to stop the bullies."

_Because I don't like fighting,_ Tsuna thought; he looked down at his hands. When the bullying first started, Narumi taught him how to fight. She would always tell him about the bullies would leave him alone if he was strong enough to hurt them. She would tell him it was a game, a game he couldn't lose. Yet he could never see it like that. He didn't like seeing people getting hurt. The one time he punched the bully, the kid cried to his mum and the mum talked to his mum.

His mother scolded him even though he told her that it was the bully, who started it.

He never told Narumi. She would have gotten angry with his mum and leave them. It might have been selfish of him at the time, but he never wanted his cousin to leave him alone. He did not want the one person who believed him to leave him with a mother, who never seemed to take his side.

"I don't like fighting," Tsuna admitted. "Narumi tried to make me like it but I just couldn't do it. I don't want to fight Mochida-senpai but he insulted my cousin."

Reborn curled his lips. "A good boss should care for his family. He should take care of the people that dared to slander their family's name."

He should tell Reborn he was wrong. He was not going to become the Tenth. He was going to have a normal life. He was going to marry a nice woman and have two kids. He was going to be there for his family, not like his deadbeat father. He would get a good job because god knew Narumi would kill him if he didn't make something out of himself.

Nothing about his plans had anything to do with the Mafia.

"Whatever plans you made about your future, you should just get rid of it." Tsuna swirled his head at the older man. The seriousness in Reborn's eyes made his knees wobble. "The moment the Ninth chose you as his heir was the moment that you could kiss your normal life away."

"I don't want to be the boss! Isn't there anyone else more suitable for the job?"

Reborn twisted his head away from him and stared out at the window he had made for himself. Tsuna felt a burning sensation in his throat when he followed the man's line of sight. Narumi. The only other person would be his cousin. Their fathers had been brothers. If Tsuna was connected to the first boss by his father then the same went for his cousin.

It wasn't fair.

There was no way he could ask his cousin to do this.

* * *

Reborn raised his eyebrow at the sight of Narumi standing on the second floor of the gym. The young woman had her back against the wall, her blue eyes showed almost no emotions. If it was not for the fact her hands were clenching the rails like it was her lifeline then he would be fooled about her state of mind. The two cousins were contradictions. Tsuna was a coward but when his cousin was insulted then he was willing to stand his ground. Narumi cared for her cousin, coddled him to the point that she blurred the lines of mother and cousin, yet she was not doing anything to stop the fight.

"You know about the fight." Narumi nodded but she did not tear her eyes away from her students. He frowned. "Why aren't you trying to stop the fight? You made it very clear to me that Tsuna is your number one priority."

The blond-haired girl did not tear her eyes away from the students. Her small hands seemed to tightened against the rails and the flare of her nostrils told him enough about how angry she was. "I can't fix all his problems. I can try to fix them but what will be the point of me fixing it? I know Mochida and that boy won't leave Tsuna alone even if I intervene. My cousin needs to beat that boy up and show him what happens when you try to ruin him."

The calamity in the young woman's tone unnerved him. How could she have such good control of her emotions? How could she make such a claim when her eyes looked like she wanted to murder her student. He tilted his hat downwards; he curled his lips downwards and stared at his approaching student.

"You seem certain Tsuna could defeat Mochida."

Narumi twisted her head at him. "I am confident that if Tsuna puts his heart into it then he could beat Mochida but it won't matter if he doesn't want to hurt him," she chewed on her bottom lip. "You might think my cousin is weak. I know a lot of people think Tsuna is weak because he doesn't try to stand up for himself, but it is not really the case. For as long as I could remember, my cousin is a gentle boy. He doesn't like getting into trouble and he doesn't like seeing people get hurt."

There was no denying Tsuna was a gentle boy. In the week leading up to his stay, Reborn took the time to observe the boy. He saw the way he winced at the mere sight of blood, the way he seemed happy to help his cousin but most of all he saw the lack of desire to fight. This gentleness needed to go. A gentle boss was a boss that was going to get his subordinates and himself get killed.

"I have to be harsh on your cousin," he tipped his hat upwards and stared at the blond haired woman. "You might not like my methods but the mafia isn't kind to gentle people."

The blonde snorted. "They eat them alive," Reborn felt his lips twitched at the girl's words but schooled his expression. This was not the time to be amused by some brat's words. "But harshness doesn't mean you have to humiliate him. There is a difference between harshness and humiliation. You wouldn't know that since you are taking out your anger on my cousin."

Anger. There was that word again. Narumi believed he took his emotions out on his student, which was in a way true. If he could not shoot someone then he needed someone to take his anger out on. Dino used to be that person but the boy was grown now. Still how did the girl knew his emotions? He had years of practice in containing his emotions, had kept it on a tight lid. Yet this young girl seemed to have figured out his emotions.

"You always mention anger." He flickered his eyes towards Tsuna, who had just entered the gym. The young boy held his head high. There was fear in the boy's eyes but there was a desire to win. A desire to prove his senior wrong. Perhaps there really was no need for him to shoot the bullet on the boy. "What makes you think I am angry? I haven't given anything away."

"You can try all you want but your eyes betray your emotions," she closed her eyes. "And your actions speaks volumes about your emotions. A hitman should be able to think in calamity, should see the best course of action but your action towards Tsuna didn't show that. If you want to toughen him up then there is a lot of better ways to do that."

There were many better ways to toughen the boy up, Reborn knew this but he also knew the boy was the type to resist the gentle measures. If the boy refused to defend himself because he didn't like hurting people, then he deserved to be treated harshly. He deserved to be humiliated for him to finally realize just how cruel the world was. His cousin might not like it but he had experience in the art of toughening people up.

"Are you going to shoot the bullet?" She asked; her shoulders tensed at the sight of the kendo sword being given to her cousin.

Reborn leaned forward at the rails. His black eyes focused on his young student, noting the determination and the tightened grip on the sword. Nothing about Tsuna's stance indicated he planned to run away. The straightened back, the resignation in his eyes but most of all the desire to protect his cousin's honour seemed to shine through those eyes. If the boy fidgeted, if he showed signs of running away then he would have done it.

"Does your cousin look like he is going to run away from the fight?" Narumi shook her head. "Then no. If he tried to run away then I would have dragged him here and waited for the right opportunity to shoot the bullet."

He saw no point to lie to his student's cousin. Sawada Narumi earned some of his respect when she slapped him before he could even see her hand move. It had been so long since someone slapped him in the face, the last time was when his mother learnt he joined the Mafia. Did it hurt his pride? Yes but Reborn knew better to disrespect her.

"…The prize for this match is Sasagawa Kyoko!" Reborn felt his lips twitched when he saw the fury in his student's eyes. He glanced at Narumi. The blond-haired woman showed no emotions but the furrowed eyebrows, the clenched fist on the rails told him about the anger she felt.

"Why?" Tsuna asked; his tone hinted of his hesitance but there was more anger in his tone. Respect to women was not something he needed to teach him, Reborn mused. This fight was showing him a different side to what he observed of his student. Perhaps this was his cousin's doing and not his mother because Nana was a lot of things, but she did not really focus on her son. She fed the boy but she did not really teach him anything.

The black-haired boy blinked. "What do you mean why! I challenged you to a fight because of what you did!" Tsuna frowned and the boy growled. "Why are you judging me, underwear boy!"

"I was wrong to confess to Sasagawa-san," the boy tried to keep his voice even and calm but Reborn could almost hear the nerves and anger shaking from his tone. "I know that but she is not a prize. She is a person! If you really like her then you should never make her seem like some trophy!"

The whole gym turned quiet at Tsuna's words. The shocked faces of the students spoke volumes of how they never expected him to speak his opinion. In Iemitsu's notes, the man spoke about how the boy never had the courage to do anything for himself. It seemed like this was not the complete truth. Perhaps the boy needed a little push and maybe insulting his cousin, making his crush seem like a prize, was just enough for the boy to open himself.

"Guess my constant drilling of respecting women to his head was enough for him to speak out," Narumi finally said. The blond-haired woman was perhaps the only one who didn't seem surprised. It made sense. Out of everyone in Tsuna's life, the blond haired woman was the constant in his life. Nana might have given birth to Tsuna but it was his cousin, who raised him. "That kid is going to get annihilated. If Tsuna is talking out then he is going to try his hardest."

"Why did you drill it to his head? Why didn't you leave it to Nana?"

The blond-haired woman kept her eyes focused on Tsuna, who picked up the kendo sword. "Because Nana doesn't realize when she is being disrespected," she curled her lips into a smile when Mochida gawked at the brown-haired boy. Reborn raised his eyebrows. Was it possible she knew about her uncle? Or was there another reason? "Uncle Iemitsu loves Nana but he always lies to her. I don't know why he is lying about his job but he seriously gives the worse lies."

At least one person in Iemitsu's family knew his lie was completely stupid.

"You want Tsuna to be different from his father."

"I want him to be better than his old man," Narumi admitted as Tsuna blocked Mochida's attack. "If he ever gets into a relationship then he needs to know how to respect a girl. He needs to know why lying to his wife or girlfriend is the worst thing to do. It is the worst thing that you can do the partner."

The tiredness and sadness in her voice made him wonder if she was keeping a secret from her family.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think of the subtle changes that Narumi brought to Tsuna's upbringing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

_I wouldn't be in this mess if that Reborn didn't shoot a bullet that made me confess to Sasagawa-san._

Tsuna wrapped his hands around the bamboo sword, his lips curled into a scowl. Blood pondered against his ears as everyone gawked and blinked their eyes at him. Standing a few meters away from him was Mochida, who just stared gob-smacked at the block that Tsuna had just made.

The brown-haired boy trembled, legs shaking and his arms struggled to continue to lift the heavy sword. Whispers broke out as the students flickered their eyes from him to the wide-eyed senior, who looked at him like he was an alien. There was a desire in Tsuna to run away, to just escape because fighting him wasn't worth it.

'_Sometimes the easy way out isn't the right way, Tsuna. You can't keep running away from your bullies! You need to show them that you are the boss and they can't always bully you.'_

Narumi's words echoed in his ear, reminding him of how his cousin actually did try to help him with his problem. She taught him how to punch and the importance of dodging every move. Unlike his mother, who never even complained to the parents, Narumi tried to help him. Tsuna grinded his teeth and tightened his grip on the sword.

_If I can't run away then I want to fight in __**my terms.**_

He darted his eyes to the various students, body hunching as their eyes glinted with curiosity. The urge to hunch his back and to look away from them was great but then their insults flooded his mind. _He is going to run to his cousin to fight his fights. _Warm blue eyes and his cousin's loving smile flashed before his eyes. _You are strong, Tsuna but your strength is different from them._

_Even if Nana-obaachan doesn't believe in you, I do._

He dropped the bamboo sword and Mochida smirked. Black eyes flashed with cruelty and the boy raised his bamboo sword, only to falter when brown eyes flashed with determination. Tsuna took several deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart and trembling arms.

"Aren't you going to chicken out, Dame-Tsuna?" Silence hung throughout the gym as some of the students shook their heads at him. Their eyes flashed with disappointment but Tsuna fixated his eyes on the smiling boy in front of him.

Inhaling, Tsuna shook his head. "If you want to fight me then we will do it in _equal terms._"

"_Dame-Tsuna isn't going to run away?"_

"_What does he mean equal terms?"_

"_Does he really believe that he can beat Mochida-senpai?"_

Their words bounced off the walls, reminding him again and again of what people saw him. In all honesty, he didn't give a crap about what they thought of him. He was a failure. He was a bad student. He was a push-over. There was no way Tsuna could not deny it, but these people _insulted_ his cousin. They blamed her for what Reborn did to him.

He wanted them to know that he could fight his own battles.

"Sawada, I challenged you to a—"

"I know," Tsuna spat the words out and flinched when black eyes narrowed him. Tsuna took a deep breath, gulped down the sudden lump in his throat and focused his brown eyes at him. "But you wanted to defend Sasagawa-san honour, didn't you? What difference would a fist fight make?"

Silence hung throughout the gym as everyone tried to process what he just told him. Mochida sweated as several people in the audience nodded, their eyebrows knitted together. Hana, Sasagawa's friend, frowned and flickered her eyes from him to Mochida. Grey eyes narrowed while Sasagawa blinked, golden eyes growing wide at his suggestion.

"I challenged you to a—"

"I'm not deaf!" Tsuna snapped. His brown eyes took in the trembling body of his senior and he narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed the sweat building around his senior's forehead. He tilted his head. "Mochida-senpai, are you scared? Do you think you can't defend your own girlfriend's honour? If you really want to defend her then give me a real chance."

Mochida grinded his teeth. "I gave you a sword and a handicap, didn't I?"

"_But it is still not a fair fight!"_ He roared.

Tsuna blinked his eyes and felt his whole body stilled as everyone took in what he just said_._ _Narumi-neechan might be a bigger influence then I thought._ He gulped down a lump and forced himself to straightened his back, looking everywhere but at the irritated black-haired boy in front of him.

"_Give him a fair fight! Give him a fair fight!"_ It started with one student and it was not long before the other students chimed in, their eyes focused on the Kendo Captain. Their words chanted into one big chant and a part of Tsuna felt like yelling at them. Why now? Why were they only willing to help him get a fair chance when he fought?

Fighting never solved anything and it would only bring more trouble for him. If Mochida-senpai told his parents then his mother might find out. He loved his mother (_because he has to love the woman that gave birth to him)_ but Nana never took his side. She was always more willing to hear the other person's side then his.

"Fine!" Mochida tossed his bamboo sword away and held his hands up as the crowds roared with delight. "I doubt you can even give me a good, solid punch anyway."

'_Tsuna, I believe __**in you**__._ _They might call you Dame-Tsuna, but I know that you can be someone amazing. You just need to have some confidence in yourself."_

For his cousin's honor, Tsuna would be willing to cast away his desire to run away. For the woman that was more like a mother and sister then a cousin, he would stop avoiding fights and defend himself. _Because Narumi-neechan didn't deserve all those insults and he was sorry for putting her through this embarrassment._

Mochida lunged at him, his right arm coiled like a spring and his black eyes flashed with maniac desire. _Go left_. Tsuna slid to the left, brown eyes flashing with almost no emotion as his senior stumbled to the ground. The black-haired boy crashed straight to the ground, his head cutting deeply and everyone just blinked at him.

"I was taking it easy on you!" Mochida declared, pushing himself back up. Blood dribbled down the side of head and Tsuna felt his insides squirmed like it always did whenever he saw that red liquid._ Don't focus on it._ He chanted to himself as his senior dashed straight towards him.

"_Dame-Tsuna is almost like another person."_ Tsuna ducked and flickered his eyes at Sasagawa. Golden eyes just stared dumbly at him as her lips parted slightly while Hana just pressed her lips into a thin line. _Go to the right._ He clicked his heels together and slid to the right.

"Stop ducking!"

Tsuna just blinked when Mochida lunged at him. A ferocious, irritated expression decorated his features as chatter flooded the stadium. Some of the boys looked wide-eyed while a few of the girls started to giggle at his antics. Mochida's words echoed in his ears.

_I can't keep running._

Tsuna grabbed Mochida's arms, pulled him in and kneed him in the chest. Blood spat out of the boy's mouth, decorating the cleaned floors of the gym and the brown-haired boy curled his hands into a fist. _This is for insuiating that what happened yesterday was because of my mother and Narumi-neechan._ He uncoiled his hand, smashing it straight against Mochida's face and the boy stumbled back.

Blood leaked out of the side of Mochida's face and it was not long before his senior crashed to the ground. The boy crumbled, clutching both his stomach and face like they were his lifeline. Tsuna took a step forward, lips opening to utter an apology but then he thought of the events that happened yesterday.

'_Don't think Sawada-sensei can help you out? She is the reason that you are like this."_

He cleared his throat and he took a deep breath. "You can talk shit about me but never ever talk _shit_ about my cousin ever again. Yes, she defends me and makes sure that I don't get bullied but at least she taught me how a woman should be respected. Bully me for all I care but never talk shit about Narumi-neechan ever again."

Cheers erupted from all around him and Tsuna blinked as several people rushed towards him, their hands grabbing his legs and hosting him up for all the whole world to see. Brown eyes widened when he caught sight of Narumi-neechan beaming at him, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. He smiled weakly and he just stared down at the crowds, his lips tugging down to a frown.

_Weren't they supporting Mochida-senpai earlier? Why did they change their minds?_

The crowds lowered him down and it was not long before more and more people crowded around him, slapping his back and acting like they _never bullied_ him in the first place. A small part of him felt resentment while a large part of him beamed at the change of treatment from his classmates and fellow students. _Maybe I should talk to Narumi-neechan about this._

Sasagawa pushed herself through the crowds and brown eyes grew large at the flushed expression of the girl. She rubbed the back of her neck, golden eyes looking everywhere but at him. Tsuna stilled, hands clenched into a fist and his whole body hunched up, waiting for her to yell at him.

_Because even though Narumi-neechan understood, not everyone else did._

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away like that," Sasagawa took a deep breath and flashed him a nervous smile. A part of him fluttered, but another part of him felt the stirring of irritation since she was the reason he was in this mess. _I know what happened was wrong but it isn't like I'm a pervert. Everyone knows how Narumi-neechan feels about them._

He bit back the words and swallowed a lump. "I should be the one to apologize because t-that was not a c-comfortable situation."

Sasagawa blinked and laughed, golden eyes twinkling with mirth but the usual smile that used to brighten up Tsuna's day fell short. There was no flutter in his stomach like he used to feel whenever his classmate flashed him a smile. All he felt was just pure tiredness and weariness.

"I didn't realize that it was a joke, yesterday."

_My feelings weren't a joke._ The words were on the tip of his tongue but then Tsuna frowned, tilting his head. If he did not have that fluttering feeling then was his feelings real? Or had it been really just a fleeting crush? Maybe he should ask Reborn about this because there was no way he was going to take love advice from Narumi-neechan.

His mother was also an out since Nana always misunderstood everything and there was no way that Tsuna could communicate with his father. It was just impossible to talk with the dead, so he couldn't ask his father about how he knew if his feelings were real.

So Reborn it was.

* * *

"_Sawada-sensei, you wanted to talk to me."_

Narumi looked up from the third-year homework and forced herself to plaster a smile at the fidgeting girl that stood in front of her door. She bobbed her head, put down the sheet and gestured for Sasagawa to take the seat across her. The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath and sat down in the offered seat.

"Are you okay, Sasagawa-san?" Golden eyes widened and Narumi clasped her hands together, blue eyes focused on the girl that caused the whole mess her cousin got into. "I know what happened in the last two days was a lot for you to process."

A small part of Narumi felt the urge to hurl hurtful words to the girl and Narumi thinks that this was the part of her that solely belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. Even though she was Naruto and Naruto was her, there were aspects of her personality that belonged solely to Sawada Narumi. Sawada Narumi would be willing to not let her personal feelings cloud her judgment, Uzumaki Naruto would.

Narumi just wanted to become a great teacher like the teacher that her first life had. Iruka-sensei helped her in her darkest times, reminding her that she was human. That not everyone saw her as a monster and Narumi wanted to become that kind of role model to the kids, especially the girls.

Kyoko nodded and she nibbled her bottom lip. Golden eyes darted to the various photos that surrounded the office, from the photo of a young Tsuna and her to the graduation photo of her and her friends. Finally, those eyes landed on Narumi and the blond-haired woman frowned when she saw the way Kyoko kept opening and closing her mouth like she was afraid to ask something.

"Sawada-sensei, I felt like an idiot for thinking that Mochida-senpai cared for me," Kyoko took a deep breath as her whole body trembled. "He was just so good in acting like he cared for me but he didn't actually care for me, did he? If he wanted to defend my honor then he shouldn't protest when Sawada-kun wanted to have a fair fight."

"Boys are usually good in acting," Narumi offered her a smile and the girl blinked her eyes at the smile. Blue eyes darted to the window and Narumi pressed her lips into a thin line at the sight of Reborn watching them from the tree. "And you aren't an idiot. You are just inexperience when it comes to boys, Mochida is your first boyfriend isn't he?"

Kyoko slumped her shoulders and shook her head. "But even if he was my first boyfriend, shouldn't I have recognize the signs? I mean he was just so sweet and kind to me then he went to the gym, calling me a prize for the whole school to hear."

_Oh and I'm going to give him a detention for that comment._ Narumi balled her hands into a fist and grinded her teeth together as her student's words replayed in her mind, constantly reminding her of the disrespect that she felt as a woman. She took in several deep breath, forcing her hands to relax, and stared at the trembling girl who seemed ready to break down at what happened.

Before she can act as Tsuna's cousin, she must act as a teacher and teachers offered comfort. Narumi nibbled her bottom lip and pushed herself to rub the girl's arms even if her mind screamed at her to call the girl a fool for dating such a crappy boy. Even if Kyoko didn't like her cousin, she could have found anyone that would have killed for a chance to be with her. Someone, who respected her.

"Look Sasagawa-san, you and Mochida-san were in the beginning stage of a relationship and from what I know…that stage always make you blind to the fault of your boyfriend," Narumi wrinkled her nose as a pair of black eyes and green eyes flashed before her. "I have been told that love can make a person blind to the faults of the person they love."

_Although I do have to question the sanity of Sakura-chan for making a confession during a war._ Narumi looked at the cherry blossoms in the photo of her and Tsuna, lips curled into a tiny frown at the light pink shade of the cherry blossom that echoed the same shade of pink of Naruto's teammate. She shook her head and pushed back the memory of Naruto's past.

"Then how can I make sure that I'm not blinded by it?"

Narumi rubbed the back of her neck, blue eyes avoiding the curious eyes of her student, and took several breaths to make sure that her heart didn't just leap out of her mouth. How did people fall in love was a complete mystery to her and maybe if a man caught her attention then she would know what to tell her. She took a deep breath, ran her hand through her blond-hair.

"I don't know," Narumi slumped her shoulders and pulled out the sweets that she usually give Tsuna whenever he was licking his wounds from the bullying. Kyoko blinked and take the sweet. "Look Sasagawa-san, I can't tell you that there is a way to make sure you are not blinded with love. What I can tell you is to focus on your schoolwork and that you shouldn't focus on love."

Green eyes tearing up along with dark eyes that used to stare at Naruto with strange eyes. The eyes that used to look at her like she was a ghost, stared at Naruto with soft eyes and Narumi still felt the flutter that her previous life felt. She gulped down a lump and shook her head at the memory that made her heart ached like there was no tomorrow.

Another set of eyes flashed before Narumi along with the sobs of her high school friends echoing in her ear. _Why did he cheat on me, Naru-chan?_ She grinded her teeth and hated how much love could hurt people. Narumi doesn't believe love was for her and had no desire for that romantic love that hurt people.

"This is a time for you to find out who you are as a person," Narumi took a deep breath and curled her lips into a soft smile. "Right now, you should focus on becoming the best version of yourself that you can be."

Sasagawa smiled and bowed down, lips curled into a hopeful smile. "Thank you, Sawada-sensei."

Narumi curled her lips and smiled as Kyoko dashed straight out of the door, leaving her alone in the room. Blue eyes darted to the trees and the woman slumped her shoulders. She flickered her eyes to the shadow and shook her head, one eyebrow raised at how she did not notice that Reborn had managed to sneak into her office.

_Focus less on my student and focus more on making my office, Reborn-proof._

"So how much did you hear?" Reborn stepped out of the shadow, lips curled into a smirk and he took a seat on the empty seat that Kyoko just left. He slumped into the chair, head tilted back and kicked his feet back. He curled his lips into amusement as Narumi's eyebrows twitched at his posture.

"Everything," he tilted his hat upwards and offered her a smile. "Why didn't you tell her that you have never been in a relationship before?"

_How the hell does he know about it? _Narumi grinded her teeth together and narrowed her blue eyes at the man, whose black eyes glinted with amusement. She took a deep breath, hands clenched into tiny fists and flickered her eyes to the lush greens of the trees. She released her breath and forced herself to relax her body.

"And what makes you think that I have never been in a relationship before?" She spat the words out and Reborn curled his lips into a smirk. He leaned forward till their noses touch, black eyes focused on her and Narumi leaned back. Her cheeks flushed pink and blue eyes darted everywhere but at him. He smirked and leaned back.

"If you have been _intimate_ with someone before then you wouldn't be so flushed," he drawled the words out and Narumi straightened her back. She raised her eyebrow at him and the man sighed. "And Nana informed me."

Narumi grunted, clenched her hands into a fist and wished that she could throttle her aunt for trying to meddle in her non-existent love life. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down her raging heart and the growing fury at the actions of her aunt. Why does she have to tell Reborn anything about her love life? The woman should focus more on her own son than Narumi's love life.

"She is a busybody."

Reborn bobbed his head, not bothering to tell her that she should act more polite to Nana but the woman kept pushing her to go on dates with men that brought her no interest. "She just wants what she thinks is best for you."

Narumi snorted and shook her head. "She wants to make me another copy of herself and no way in hell, I'm going to allow myself become like her and Iemitsu-ojisan."

Bile rose up to her throat and the woman grinded her teeth as she recalled the countless trips that Iemitsu and Nana took, leaving her alone to raise her cousin. _It will be good practice for when you start your own family._ Narumi grinded her teeth and shook her head, wishing again that her relatives saw who was the most important person in their lives.

"Don't woman want what your relatives have?"

_I want what my first parents had, not what those two have._

"It feels more like lust and infatuation then actual love," Narumi sighed. "Wouldn't you want your partner to treat you like an equal? Nana and Iemitsu don't have that."

The words slipped and Narumi wondered if Reborn caught the omission of ojisan. She hoped not because it would be confusing for everyone if they realized that she does not fully acknowledge Iemitsu as her uncle. He might have taken her in when her father died, but he never fully raised her. The same goes for Nana.

Reborn eyed her but made no comment, instead he locked his eyes on the photo of Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna is different from the boy that I spent a week observing." He leaned forward and tilted his hat downwards, not allowing her to see his emotions. "Tell me about the Dame-Tsuna that you know."

Narumi scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Tsuna isn't a Dame."

He raised his eyebrows and the blond-haired woman took in a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck and stared at the smiling photo of her youngest cousin. "Look Tsuna might be gentle and yeah his grades aren't the best, but he is just a boy filled with low self-confidence. Bullying does that to a person and Nana doesn't really help."

Reborn tilted his hat and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Tsuna seems proficient in the martial arts."

"I taught him," Narumi puffed her chest and a smile broke out of her face as tiny hands curled into a fist flashed before her bright blue eyes. "I had to teach him how to defend himself since I couldn't protect him on his way back from school."

Reborn eyed her. "You wanted to protect him."

Narumi bobbed her head. "Words weren't helping so I taught him how to fight. I don't want any cousin of mine to be a pushover but that boy seems to be gentle…so I didn't push him."

_I wanted at times but Hinata always appeared before my eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to say no to him._ Narumi does not want to become like Hisashi Hyuga, who pushed Hinata and broke her confidence. She wanted to build Tsuna up and not break him down.

"If you can't push him then I will. No student of mine is going to be pushed around."

Narumi quirked her lips. "But if you ever humiliate him, I will make a pay."

Reborn just tilted his hat downwards, lips almost curled into a smirk and Narumi narrowed her eyes at him. He tilted his hat upwards, stood up from his seat before staring straight at her. He darted his eyes from the photo of Tsuna and her to the photo of her with her high school friends.

Finally, he said. "I won't mind getting punish by you."

Narumi flushed a bright shade of red and the man smirked at her, looking almost faintly amused at her reaction. She took a deep breath and her hands reached out for the coffee mug as her eyebrows twitched at his reaction. Taking a deep breath, the woman threw the coffee mug at him.

He ducked.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

_Why do I always end up living with a perverted man?_

Narumi tightened her grip on her comb, furiously combing through the tangles of her long golden hair, as a scowl played on her pink lips. The cold breeze from her air condition should be enough to nip her to the bones, enough for her to forget what that _man_ said to her but it wasn't enough for Narumi to forget what happened with Reborn.

"_I won't mind getting punished by you."_

Reborn's words echoed in her ears, reminding her again and again that those words had been anything but innocent. _With the way those black eyes twinkled, it sounded like he was propositioning me._ A growl escaped from her lips as all of the blood inside of her body rushed straight to her cheeks. She grinded her teeth together.

_If I don't end up going for a jog, I might actually murder that bastard for saying those words to me._

"Narumi-neechan, is it okay if we can talk?"

Narumi blinked and put down her comb on her dressing table, inhaling and exhaling as she tried to control the wave of emotions flooding inside of her. If it had been anyone else, she would have no problem with putting on a smile and acting like nothing bothered her. But this was Tsuna. Her little cousin.

The little boy that she practically raised and one of the few people who could read her moods.

"It must be something really important if you decided to come to my room without knocking the door," Narumi took in a deep breath and turned her chair around to face her younger cousin. The boy flushed a bright shade of red, offering her a tiny hesitant smile and the blonde sighed. "But yeah, we can talk. What's up?"

Her cousin chewed on his bottom lip, pushing it back and forth as his warm brown eyes looked everywhere but at her bright blue eyes. This only made Narumi frown. What on Earth was going through her cousin's mind? Why was he fidgeting like there was no tomorrow? Her cousin knew better than anyone that she wasn't really all that scary.

"I want to know why didn't you try to stop the fight between Mochida-senpai and me?"

The words hung in the air as brown eyes focused on her. Brown eyes flashed with so much uncertainty and confusion that it made Narumi tilt her head. What should she tell him? Should she be honest? Or should she make up some lie for him? It wasn't like Tsuna would question her if she gave him a lie. Unlike Tsuna and Nana, she had always been excellent with excuses.

"_Old Man, why didn't you tell me the truth? I deserve to know the truth!"_

The words from her first life rang into her ear and Narumi hunched her shoulders. When the Hokage hid the existence of Kurama from her, she had been so furious. The whole time she blamed her parents for making the village hate her, believing they had committed some great offense. If she had known the truth earlier, she probably would have worked harder to change their opinion.

_Even though Tsuna is nothing like me, I'm not going to ever let him think that I would lie to him._

"I can't always fix your problems Tsuna," Narumi grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck and Tsuna jerked his head at her. "I know I always try to fix your problems but things changed. Until recently, I thought you were just going to work in some big shot company or have a normal job…so I would have time to teach you how to deal with your problems. But that isn't going to happen now."

Her younger cousin knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Tsuna, I can't help you fix your problems when you become the head of a Mafia family," Narumi took in a deep breath and steadied her trembling arms. A part of her just wanted to curse God for putting her cousin in this situation while another part of her just wanted to punch the wall for what was happening to her cousin. "I can't help you with Mafia issues."

The brown-haired boy clenched his hands into a fist and lowered his voice. "Did that Reborn tell you?"

There was a part of her that wanted to nod her head and see whether or not Tsuna would grow to hate Reborn for telling her this. She just wanted to make things difficult for the man, who had been nothing but a headache for her. But a larger part of her knew that there was no point for her to do this. It wasn't going to help her cousin in the long run and Narumi wanted Tsuna to thrive.

"He wouldn't have told me if I hadn't figured out what he did for a living," Narumi admitted. She picked up her comb, twirling it around as brown eyes widened. She could practically see the question forming in his mind and the girl grimaced. "When you told me that he shot you with a bullet, I knew he wasn't some simple tutor."

_I knew he was dangerous from the moment we met._ The words were on the tip of her tongue but Narumi swallowed the words. If she told him that then Tsuna would have more questions of how she could recognize it. Questions that she would never want to answer even if someone tortured her.

Tsuna grinded his teeth. "He shouldn't have told you."

"Tsuna, I was going to find out sooner or later and Reborn recognized it." Narumi explained. Her blue eyes darted to the single photo of her and the man that created her second biological body. She smoothed the wrinkles of her shirt and offered a smile to her cousin. "C'mon he realized I'm not some blind fool who is going to believe whatever lie you guys will give me. If anything, you should be happy he told me because now you can talk to me about your problems."

Her cousin slumped his shoulders and took a seat on the floor. Brown eyes focused on the photo of her and her body's biological father, looking so troubled and thoughtful that Narumi felt the temptation to hug him. She shook her head and looked at the photo of her younger self before darting her eyes back to her cousin.

"Ever since Reborn told me that I was going to be the 10th, all I could think was that you are better suited for the role." Tsuna hunched his shoulders and stared at her. "You are lot more confident than me and you are older too! And well you are definitely stronger than me…if anyone was really suited for this job then it should be you."

_I'm not legible for the job because I'm considered a bastard._

She swallowed down a lump and clenched her hands into a fist. If it was up to her, she would have taken the position. She knew bloodshed, had nightmares of the war even though so many years had passed since her first death. But this world was different from the first world that she had been born in. The Mafia would never accept a bastard female to take over the business.

No matter how talented she was, those people would never accept her.

"Even if I'm better suited for the job, the 9th chose you over me." Narumi inhaled and steadied her trembling arms before darting her eyes to her young cousin. "I'm sure he has faith that you are going to do an excellent job of managing the Familigia."

Tsuna hunched his shoulders. "But I'm only 14, Narumi-neechan! I don't know if I can do this."

"You are going to need to get some confidence Tsuna because I can't take over," Narumi whispered, twirling a single strand of blond hair over her finger. Tsuna frowned and the blonde sighed. "Men don't accept orders from a woman, especially a bastard."

Tsuna shook his head. "You don't know that, Narumi-neechan! The 9th should see you when it comes to managing everyone in school! He will definitely think you are great for the job."

"And you will be great too," Narumi offered him a smile and took in another deep breath. She focused her bright blue eyes on her cousin and the boy slumped his shoulders. This only made the girl sigh. Maybe her coddling Tsuna caused him to have less self-confidence instead of having more self-confidence. A sigh escaped from her lips and Tsuna tilted his head at her.

She placed her hand on top of his shoulders.

"Look Tsuna, if I know that there is even the slightest possibility that I can take over without any issues then I'll do it in a heartbeat."

_Narumi-neechan! L-Look at that frog!_

She wanted him to stay forever that sweet innocent little boy that looked at her like she was the sunshine in his life. But the world was cruel and Narumi knew she would have to play her role with helping Tsuna become an amazing boss. But she would start doing that after her jog. Maybe after she jogged, she would know what to do with Tsuna.

* * *

"Reborn, why did the 9th choose me over Narumi-neechan?"

Tsuna put down his pen and dropped his textbook on the table before swirling his chair to look at Reborn. It had been twenty minutes since his talk with his cousin and not once could he forget what she told him. Why did it matter whether or not she was born out of wedlock? Unlike him, Narumi always got the best scores. She never ever let someone bullied her and if it wasn't for him, Tsuna doubt his cousin would be a teacher.

She was so much better suited for the role of a scary Mafia Boss. Even though his cousin looked delicate with her long blond hair and bright blue eyes, Tsuna knew from the rumors that his cousin had been a delinquent. _Well it wasn't really a rumor._ He grimaced as he recalled the various times his mother scolded Narumi for getting into fights.

Reborn paused and twirled his gun around, black eyes looking at him like he was an idiot for asking this question. Tsuna only grinded his teeth together. What was so stupid about his question? Unlike Reborn, he had no clue about the Mafia. Even though he read that stupid manual his tutor threatened him to read, Tsuna couldn't wrap his head around the stupid laws.

The black-haired man sighed and tilted his hat down, not allowing Tsuna to see whatever emotions were going through his head. "If your cousin had been born a man then the situation wouldn't be so complicated for her. But unfortunately for the both of you, your cousin was born a girl."

"And why does that matter?" Tsuna demanded. He raised his body, only to sit back down when those black eyes looked at him like he was a little bug. The brown-haired boy grinded his teeth. Why did it matter if Narumi-neechan was born a girl? She was so scary that even the Yakuza made sure to avoid her. Sometimes Tsuna believed his cousin couldn't even date because most of the men in their small town were just too terrified of her.

Reborn leaned his body back in his chair and regarded him with blank eyes. "Because if your cousin had been born a male bastard then the 9th would have no problem with introducing her to society since no one would look down on her too much. But she is a female bastard and in the eyes of the Mafia, she is of the lowest of the low."

"That's stupid!" Tsuna snapped, balling his hands into a fist. "Narumi-neechan can wipe the floor with them! She shouldn't be out of the running just because she was born out of wedlock! Why does it matter if she was born out of wedlock? She can make them respect her!"

Reborn tilted his hat downwards but from where Tsuna sat, he could not see the usual smirk on Reborn's face. The lack of smirk brought a chill to his bones. Had he spoken too soon? But someone had to defend his cousin. He didn't want to be the Mafia Boss and he certainly didn't want it for his cousin, but Tsuna wasn't an idiot. He knew that between the two of them that Narumi would have no problem getting people's respect.

"This is the first time that you talk with so much passion." Reborn commented. The man leaned against his seat and took in several deep breaths as if he was trying to control his temper. Tsuna grinded his teeth together and darted his brown eyes to the gun. Was Reborn going to shoot him again for talking out of turn? He could see that devil doing this to him.

He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Y-You haven't answered my question, Reborn!"

"The 9th knows how difficult it is for a woman to run the Vongola Familigia," Reborn tilted his hat upwards and clasped his hands together, his black eyes showed no emotions. "No matter how tough a woman can be, there will always be someone who will try to tear her down. There will always be someone who will look down at her, not just for her gender but for the circumstance of her birth."

Tsuna balled his hands into a fist. "And they are being silly to underestimate her! My cousin can knock some sense into them!"

Reborn grimaced and rubbed his cheek, wincing as if he was recalling something unpleasant. _Did Narumi-neechan do something to him?_ The thought almost made him laugh but Tsuna held himself back. He wasn't insane. One laugh and that devil was going to point his gun at him and threaten to shoot him. Actually he would shoot him.

He was a sadist like that.

"The Eighth was a female too and she had a lot of people who opposed her becoming the boss," The hitman leaned his body forward and put the gun inside his holster. "And she was born from the legitimate wife of the Seventh. A lot of good came from the Eighth reign but the Vongola Familigia nearly crumbled because most of her men refused to listen to her and her ideas. The Ninth doesn't want to see this happen again."

Tsuna grinded his teeth together, feeling his temper boiling over what Reborn had told him. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to control his temper, before looking out to the window. He could see Narumi jogging in the streets, eyebrows knitted together into a thin line and lips curled into a frown. What was going through her head? He hunched his shoulders.

Was she worried about him?

"The Vongola Familigia already went through hardship in the last ten years," Reborn commented. Tsuna swirled his head around and black eyes seemed to follow his cousin. "The Ninth chose to take the path that would bring less hardship for the Familigia. To the Ninth, the Familigia is more important to whatever belief you have of your cousin. In his eyes, you are the safer option for the Familigia."

Tsuna hunched his shoulders and could only watch his cousin with a frown playing on his lips. There was only one thought running in his mind as his cousin greeted their neighbors.

_Why was life so unfair?_

His cousin deserved better than this.

* * *

"_How much do you love me, Naru-chan?"_

Narumi closed her eyes and curled her legs close to her chest as several people jogged right past her, only slowing down to look at her. Their eyes flashed with concern but the blonde only forced herself to smile at them. Just give them a smile and they would leave her alone to her thoughts and memories. She inhaled. Yeah, she needed some time to think and remember her past.

Even though she only spent such a short time with her second biological father, Narumi could never deny the fact that the man adored her. He used to bring her to the park, never listening to her whenever she claimed that she was just too old for the park. _You are only three, Naru-chan!_ That had been the man's words as he carried her over his shoulders.

He died when she turned seven and Narumi regretted that she never treated him like a proper daughter. _That is the curse of only focusing on the past._ She inhaled and picked up a rock, throwing it up and down before tossing it back to the lake. When she woke up as a baby, Narumi refused to acknowledge the idea that she had been reborn.

It wasn't until this body's father died that she came to accept it.

"I thought I would find you here."

Narumi blinked and swirled her head around, blue eyes widening at the sight of Reborn standing behind her. His black eyes showed no emotions and it only made Narumi pause. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be forcing Tsuna to do his homework or something? There was no reason for him to follow her here.

She shook her head. "What do you want, Reborn?"

_Bastard_. The word was on the tip of her tongue, ready for her to lash out but Narumi swallowed it down. She tucked a strand of her blond hair against her ears as Reborn stared down at her. His black eyes focused on her eyes, narrowing slightly and Narumi clenched her jaws together.

"You are upset." Reborn commented.

Narumi relaxed her jaws and forced herself to smile. "And why would I be upset, Reborn? My cousin is doing well in school and Nana isn't annoying me to go out and date."

The black-haired man tilted his hat downwards and took a seat right beside her. Narumi darted her eyes to him, waiting for him to make some kind of comment but all he did was just stare at the lake before them. That was good enough for her. She didn't want to pour her heart to a man that she didn't know all too well about.

"You are probably upset that you can't take away the burden from Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented. Narumi swirled her head, blue eyes widening as black eyes locked onto her. No emotions showed in his eyes which only made her sweat. What the hell was going through his mind? She couldn't be certain. He tore his eyes away from her. "And that irritates you."

_He only knew me for a few days and he acts like he knows me._ Narumi grinded her teeth together as her anger increased to the point that she might actually punch the ground. How dare he talk to her like that? He doesn't know anything about her. So what if he followed them? He shouldn't be able to tell her feelings.

There were only three other people who knew how she felt and two of them were dead.

Reborn offered her a small smirk and Narumi scowled. _He almost looks like the damn bastard when he smirks._ She clenched her hands into a fist as a pair of black eyes flashed before her eyes. But they were two different men. That bastard would never make the comments Reborn would make, while Reborn reminded her of Kakashi-sensei with his humor.

Except Kakashi-sensei would never make those kind of jokes with her.

"That Dame-Tsuna really surprise me," Reborn commented and Narumi swirled her head at him. The man tilted his hat upwards and the blonde blinked at the thoughtful look coming out of his eyes. "For a 14-year-old, Tsuna has a lot of faith of your capabilities. He doesn't know much about the Mafia yet he thinks that you can do an amazing job as a Boss."

She blinked and stared at the man right beside her. With the way the orange skies stood behind Reborn, Narumi could almost see what made the man so confident when it came to girls. _He is a good-looking guy. _She exhaled and stared at the man before looking back at the twinkling lake.

"Tsuna probably said it because he doesn't want to be in the Mafia," Narumi said, shaking her head. "He knows as well as I do that there is no such thing as a good person in the Mafia."

Reborn smirked and tilted his hat downwards. "Am I not a good person?"

"We both know that you are joking about it." Narumi shook her head and let out a little laugh. The man stared at her for a good couple of seconds, black eyes flashing with slight amusement before returning into a fake happiness that made the girl frown. Right. Reborn really did not like showing his emotions.

"You almost hurt my feelings," Reborn declared and Narumi snorted. He smirked even wider and tilted his hat upwards, black eyes shining with a seriousness that made the blonde raise an eyebrow. "But jokes aside, I want to make an offer for you."

Narumi tilted her head and stroke her chin as black eyes focused on her. The seriousness in his eyes told her that she probably would want to hear the offer without making any jokes. The blonde grimaced. Inhaling and exhaling, Narumi steadied her trembling arms. "What's the offer you want to make?"

"I tell you of my plans for Tsuna ahead of time," Narumi raised an eyebrow and Reborn tilted his hat downwards. "And in exchange, you will tell me everything that your stupid Uncle hasn't thought to tell me. I want to know everything about Tsuna's childhood, friends, strengths and his weaknesses."

The blonde rubbed her chin. "And what will you do if I refuse to that offer?"

"Well then you have no right to interfere with any plans that I have for Tsuna," Reborn shrugged and Narumi narrowed her eyes at him. "You will have no right to complain of what I will do with your cousin, even if you find my methods to be too extreme for him."

Narumi grimaced and the man offered her a cocky smile that made her want to punch him. Why did he have to say this to her? If she didn't know what was going to happen then she couldn't lessen the blow for whatever trouble Tsuna might get in. She tapped her fingers against her knees and exhaled.

Bastard put her in a corner.

"I will tell you everything that you want to know," Narumi slumped her shoulders. "I can't have you go crazy with him without me knowing whatever insane scheme you have going in your mind. Also! I'm changing the deal! I'm going to oversee whatever insane training plan you have for him."

Reborn tilted his hat downwards and leaned closer to her. Blue eyes widened as Reborn's coffee scented breath tickled her ears and a shudder broke out of her body. "And why would I agree to your plans, Narumi? You are going to scream in my ears over what I plan to do! And it isn't going to be the fun screams either."

Steam erupted from her ears and Narumi flushed a bright shade of red. "F-Fun screams?"

The man smirked even more and the blonde felt her heart raced even more as black eyes locked onto her flushed cheeks. The longer Reborn looked at her, the more Narumi felt a scotching sensation around her body. _This bastard is even more dangerous than he looks. _Her cheeks burned an even brighter shade of red and Narumi pushed the man back.

"You have got a really dirty mind, Sawada." Reborn commented, dusting off the dirt from his suit. A smirk played on his lips as black eyes twinkled with slight mischief. "I was only talking about the innocent fun screams that comes from having fun."

Narumi's eyebrows twitched. "We both know that wasn't what you were joking about! Make that kind of joke again and I will punch you to the next century."

If there was one thing that Narumi could be certain now, it was the fact that it wasn't going to be her students that were going to kill her. It was going to be Reborn and his desire to cause mayham in her life. She took in a deep breath and stared out at the lake.

It was time for her to get back at the hitman for his actions.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. How do you think Tsuna would react if he sees the interactions between Narumi and Reborn? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourite and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"Who knew you have a feminine side to you?"

Narumi clenched her jaws together and balled her right hand into a fist as Reborn eyed the kettle of coffee in her hand. _Don't throw this to his face._ That was the only thought running through her mind as she poured the coffee into Reborn designated cup. If she just turned around, she just knew those black eyes would be glinting with amusement and mischief.

If it weren't for the fact they were going to exchange information, she wouldn't even make coffee for him.

"I hope you don't forget that I currently have your cup of coffee in my hands," Narumi curled her lips into a fake smile as Reborn eyed the cup in her hands. "One wrong word and I will throw this perfectly good cup of coffee in your face."

Reborn only chuckled. "And why would you ruin such a good cup of coffee, Sawada?"

_Because you are being a pain in the ass._ She bit her tongue from spilling those words, only offering the man a scowl before slidding the cup of coffee in his direction. Reborn grabbed hold of the cup of coffee, black eyes inspecting the coffee like it might be poison before finally taking a sip of the bitter drink. Not once did his black eyes look away from her.

Minutes passed and Narumi could only tap her feet against her stool. When was the asshole going to begin asking her about Tsuna? Unlike him, she did have work in the morning and needed to wake up early to get there. There was also the fact the longer they stayed up late, the more likely Nana was going to misunderstand their non-existent relationship.

Judging from the smirk playing on Reborn's face, she was going to have to start the conversation.

"I'm going to start things off by telling you that Tsuna doesn't have any friends." Narumi regarded the black-haired man before darting her eyes to her own cup of tea. The bitter scent of her earl grey tea was enough for her to relax her shoulders. "But I'm sure you noticed that in the last couple of days."

Reborn took another sip of his coffee and bobbed his head. "That was in that stupid man's report but what I'm interested to know…has it always been that way?"

"When he was in kindergarten, there were a couple of kids that were interested in befriending him." Narumi replied, knitting her eyebrows together. She stirred her tea around, inhaling and exhaling as black eyes gleamed with interest. "But then something changed in Tsuna. He wasn't always so clumsy as a kid but after that visit from Iemitsu-ojisan and his boss…everything about Tsuna changed."

The black-haired man frowned and stroke his chin, looking almost thoughtful. This only made the blonde raise an eyebrow at the man before looking back at her tea. Was there a connection between those two events? She had been sixteen around the time when that old man visited Iemitsu and his family.

_There is always a chance that they might be the cause._ Narumi took in a deep breath as black eyes continued to observe her. When she had been a kunoichi, Kakashi-sensei had always drilled into her head to look underneath the underneath. It took her two lifetimes to finally understand what that man meant, but she couldn't figure out what was the connection or why the man would do something to the boy.

She shook her head.

"After Iemitsu left with that man, Tsuna just seemed to get even more clumsy." Narumi grimaced. "And that was when Tsuna started to get bullied from all the other kids. Before then, they just left him alone or try to be his friend."

Reborn tightened his grip on the coffee mug and pressed his lips into a thin line, but the man made no comment about her words. This only made the blonde frown. Did he know about this already? Judging from the waves of anger rolling off of him, the answer was no. But he wasn't saying anything to her. He didn't even grunt at her.

Finally, the man cleared his throat. "And what about his mediocre grades?"

_That one is an interesting thing._ Narumi poked her tongue against her cheeks, moving it from one side of her cheek to the other as black eyes shone with no emotions. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to control the trembles in her arms before looking back to the man that was now in charge of raising her cousin to be a boss. She had to tell him the truth.

"His grades used to be a lot better when he first started school," Narumi admitted. "When that boy applies himself in school, you will be amazed at the scores that he can achieve."

Reborn bobbed his head and flickered his eyes at the photo of her and Tsuna. It was the photo of her seventeen-year-old self carrying Tsuna on her shoulders, lips curled into a bright smile as Tsuna beamed for the camera. Those had been the good days for them. Nana hadn't annoyed her so much with dates and her cousin had been a happy child.

That smile showed it.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I have a good idea why he stopped putting all of his effort in his schoolwork," Narumi chewed on her bottom lip and twirled her hair around her finger. "It isn't just because he is a lazy kid, but also because he thinks that there is just no point for him to study. I might try to act like his Mum but I can never really be his Mum. The praises that come out from me isn't the same kind of praise that he can get from his Mother."

Reborn pressed his lips into a thin line and twirled his finger against his curly sideburns, black eyes focused on that photo of Tsuna and her. "Do you know why Nana is like this to him?"

The blonde curled her lips into a frown and looked down at her tea cup. How did she go about with this question? She wasn't really a psychologist. Even in university, she didn't take the subject. Although she should have some idea of why Nana was like this, since she was always around her.

But nothing really came to her mind.

She inhaled and shook her head. "From the moment Tsuna was born, Nana had always been in some way neglectful of him. But her neglectfulness for Tsuna gets worse whenever Iemitsu-ojisan is in the house."

The black-haired man pressed his lips into a thin line and took another sip of his coffee. Those black eyes shone with no emotions as he locked eyes on her. There was no wrinkles around his forehead. Not a single twitch in his eyes. Nothing in his facial expression was enough for her to know what was going through his head.

"Nana practically raised you but the way you interact with Tsuna is different from the way Nana interacts with you," Reborn commented. "You are a lot more attached to him then his own biological mother and no matter how I try to piece the puzzles together, nothing explained your actions."

"_You see that kid over there? That's my brother and he is the strongest shinobi in our village!"_ Childish black eyes flashed before her eyes and Narumi felt jealously clawing up through her throat again. This happened every time she recalled Sasuke and his devotion to his brother. Maybe that was one of the reasons. She wanted Tsuna to look her in the same way Sasuke looked at Itachi before the massacre.

She exhaled.

"You wouldn't understand."

_I was so lonely in my first life that I will cling to any form of family bond._ She took a sip of her tea, curling her lips into a bitter smile against the mug as Reborn regarded her. Those black eyes observed her, inspecting her like a bug but not once did the man try to convince her to tell her story. That only made her smile even more as she relaxed her shoulders.

"You already explained to me about his martial arts," Reborn said, clearing his throat and Narumi let out a sigh of relief at the change of topic. "But what else is he good at?"

Narumi hummed. "Well he is pretty good at analyzing. I believe if you refined his analysis skills then he can be an even better fighter and a strategic leader."

"That was something that came to mind," Reborn admitted, relaxing his grip on the coffee mug. "And weakness?"

She grimaced. "He does have depressive episodes and when that happens, Tsuna has the tendency to give up. In terms of his martial arts, he needs to be faster because his body isn't meant for those powerful attacks."

"And what about people?" He leaned his body forward. "Is there anyone else that he might be attach too?"

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip. "No one. Like I told you, he doesn't have any friends and that silly little crush he has on Sasagawa will just fade away."

"You sound bitter." Reborn doesn't offer her the usual teasing smirk, only regarding her with a thoughtful look that made Narumi sweat. Why did it matter to him? Everyone was entitled to their own opinion. He tilted his hat upwards. "For all you know, your cousin might be actually in love with her."

She wrinkled her nose. "Love? Please, I doubt what he has for her is love."

"And how would you know if you have never been in love or in a relationship?" There was a curiosity in Reborn's tone that made Narumi pause. How did she know? She had never experienced it. There had never been time for her to do those silly things in her first life. Even when there had been time, she just came to accept it wasn't for her.

But she always liked observing people and their relationships.

"I might have never been in love but I can guess what it should look like." Narumi finally replied. "And should you be the one to talk? I bet you have never been in love with someone too."

Reborn shrugged. "I don't like being tied down to someone. When you are in a relationship with someone, you get attached to them emotionally and people just leave."

_I can see his point._ Narumi hummed a small tune and looked down at her own drink. Relationships had always been about trust and she couldn't see herself baring her whole soul to someone. There was also the fact she had the mind of 41-year-old woman. It would be hard for her to connect with someone her own age, especially one who had never seen bloodshed.

But she couldn't see her doing what Reborn do and have a casual relationship.

"So what is your plan for Tsuna?" Narumi asked and Reborn raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders. Was there a point for her to talk about love? She wasn't going to sprout some nonsense about him not meeting the right woman or not. If this was how the man thought, she would just respect his thoughts.

It only confirmed that he liked messing with her.

The man put down his coffee mug. "Tsuna needs to gather his own subordinates. Even though you are loyal to Tsuna, I doubt you will listen to his commands."

_You got that right! No one orders me around._ She curled her lips into a smile as black eyes observed her. Narumi clasped her hands together and rested her elbows on the dining room table. "And mind telling me how you plan to get subordinates for my cute, baby cousin? Even though his stunt with Mochida impressed people, it isn't enough for them to swear loyalty to him."

_He would need to do something bigger._

"And who says I'm going to start with someone from the school?" Reborn curled his lips into a smirk and black eyes gleamed with a wilderness that made Narumi chuckle. He tilted his hat down. "Tsuna is still new to the whole Mafia thing, so his first subordinate needs to be someone who has some knowledge of the Mafia. So I asked the Ninth to bring over the kid that everyone in the Vongola Familigia considered to be a flight risk. He is going to check Tsuna out and see whether he wants to work under him or not."

Narumi tapped her finger against her table. A flight risk? What term would that mean for the Mafia? In Konoha, it meant someone that would willing leave the village and spill all of their secrets. _I know at one point the Old Man considered me to be one._ She would have abandoned Konoha, destroyed it even, if it hadn't been for Iruka-sensei.

"What do you mean by a flight risk?"

Reborn regarded her. "The kid has constantly changed from one Mafia family to another, always looking for somewhere to belong but never really fitting in."

"And how do you know about the kid?" Narumi raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you as the type of man that would be willing to hear some kid's life story. You seem like the type that cares about what benefits you or your students."

The man shrugged. "Well he is the half-brother of my ex-lover."

_I'm surprised that the half-brother is willing to be near you._ She chewed on her tongue as the hitman took another sip of his coffee. His black eyes regarded her, almost as if trying to see what her thoughts were on the topic, but she only shrugged her shoulders. Why should she care? Reborn was at best her troublesome housemate and at his worse, the pain of her neck.

His romantic affairs made no difference to her.

She sighed. "And do you think Tsuna can actually tame this kid?"

"That is going to be his challenge tomorrow," Reborn answered with a smirk. "Gokudera is going to come in tomorrow and he will be in your homeroom like the Ninth had arranged with the school."

"In that case, can you give me all the files that you have on the kid? And not the fake files that you probably gave the school?" Narumi tapped her fingers against the table in a slow tempo and Reborn raised an eyebrow, not looking one bit surprised by her request. She sighed. "Look I take my duties seriously and if that kid is going to be near Tsuna, I need to know what type of kid I'm dealing with."

Reborn nodded. "I will give you the files tomorrow during your break time. That will give you enough time to read up on him while Tsuna deals with the challenge I set up for him."

_If you can't beat them then join them._

That was the only reason she didn't try to argue with him.

* * *

_So this is Gokudera._

Narumi observed the young teen right in front of her as the Principal eyed the silver hair of Gokudera with distaste. _He probably thinks it is dyed._ With how shiny his hair was, she couldn't blame the man for having this belief. But if someone was just to inspect the roots of the kid's hair, they could see that his roots were clearly silver. But that wasn't what really perked Narumi's interest. It was those bright green eyes.

Even though the kid slouched and glared, looking like a typical delinquent, his green eyes spoke of a different story. Those green eyes held a glint of intelligence. _He is probably a contradiction._ The thought brought a smile to her lips. Those kind of kids always perked her interest, making her want to get any form of information she could get on them.

"Sawada-san," Narumi tore her eyes away from Gokudera and locked eyes on the beady eyes that belonged to her boss. The man grimaced and took in several deep breaths before handing her a file. "This might be a sudden surprise but Gokudera-kun is going to be in your class for the rest of the school year."

Narumi nodded. "I could guess that was the reason you called me here."

The older male nodded, darted his eyes at Gokudera, before glancing back at her. "Considering your family history and experience, we believed you might be the best one to deal with him."

_Because your mother was Italian and you were a delinquent too._ Narumi could practically hear those words coming out from the older male and that only made her clench her jaws. Even though it had been years since she graduated and threw away that aspect of her time, this old man could never forget of the hell she caused during her time in school.

She curled her lips into a large smile as Gokudera offered a small grunt, not caring one bit of what the man had implied. _He has a strong pride._ That much Narumi could see from his lack of care and desire to correct the man. Tsuna could probably take some lessons from him. A sigh escaped from her lips and she darted her eyes back at the boy beside her.

_He is just a little bit similar to me when I was living in the streets of Konoha._ The thought made her frown as her blue eyes took in the skinniess of his arms. It was skinny enough for her to know the kid probably didn't eat a lot. _He will be a liability in that sense._ A friend that starved would be of no help both in school and battle. _And then there is that loneliness._ Those green eyes echoed back her own blue eyes.

When someone was that lonely, Narumi knew that the kid would go to the extremes for his friendships. _Because I did that for Sasuke._ She dug her fingers against the palm of her hands, only loosening her grip when the sharp stabs of pain tickled her senses. Not the time for her to think about her flaws in her first life.

"You are dismissed, Sawada-san." Narumi looked up and her boss turned his chair around. "I trust that you will have a good handle of making Gokudera-kun feel welcome in your homeroom class."

_Don't mess this up_. She could practically hear the man saying those words as she pushed the door opened. Gokudera flickered his eyes at her and Narumi gestured for him to go out. With a single grunt, Gokudera exited out of the office and Narumi threw one last glance at her boss before following suit. One of these days, she was going to remind the man about how she got the Yakuza to listen to her.

Shaking her head, Narumi looked down to the forged files that her boss had given her. _What type of information did Reborn put?_ She flipped open the file as green eyes stared at her with an intensity of a cat that was ready to scratch her. Her eyebrows twitched at the terrible grades reflected on the file alongside the various fights that Gokudera had been on.

The grades were definitely a lie if you asked her.

"Even though it had been more than nine years since I graduated, that old man still believes I'm still the same punk from my middle school days." Narumi commented lightly, shaking her head as the two of them passed through several corridors. "Honestly he thinks I will be able to keep a leash on you because of my delinquent days."

The teen growled. "Making small talk won't make me like you or even want to listen to you."

The cheerful chatter echoed throughout the corridors, almost like a stark contrast between the life of her students and the life of the boy right in front of her. Their cheerful chatter should make her smile instead of Gokudera's words. But the way those green eyes glared at her, made her lips twitched and even a little laugh escaped from her lips.

The boy only narrowed his eyes at her.

"It passes the time," Narumi explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I know small talk won't be enough to make you trust me. I mean kids who had lived in the streets and who had been through hell, aren't usually charmed by a couple of words and a silly smile."

The silver-haired teen slowed down in his steps and swirled his head at her. Those green eyes widened, almost taken back by her analysis, before schooling into a glare. Narumi only shut the file before tossing it to the trash bin. That file was practically useless and a copy. If she told Reborn of what she did to the file, he would just make a copy and sneak it into the office again.

"I didn't live in the streets, idiotic woman." He growled.

Narumi grabbed his arm, tightening her grip as the kid tried to wiggle his way out of her hands. _Yeah, I was and still am one of the strongest kunoichi in the world._ There was nothing that Gokudera could do to get her hands off of him. She curled her lips into a smile. "Gokudera, I don't know much about you but arms like yours tell me that you are malnourished. The fact that your eyes looked at me with mistrust and hate tells me that you know what the streets look like."

"Don't jump to conclusions!" He snapped.

She sighed. "At the very least, I know that you didn't have an easy life."

The teen grunted, looking at her like she was a pain in the ass, and Narumi sighed. If things went well with Tsuna then she would have to work hard to get the kid to trust her. _I can't have him doing something even more self-destructive._ She rubbed her chin as several students peeked out of the classroom window.

She slowed down once they reached to her homeroom.

"Look Gokudera, I have only two rules for you." Narumi declared, inhaling and exhaling as the teen eyed her. "These two rules will take place after you are done doing whatever Reborn told you what to do. Rule number one: you will never bully someone right in front of my eyes even if they insult you or you friends, and rule number two: if a girl confesses to you, you will act like a gentleman when you turned them down."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "Reborn really did inform you."

"Why did you think I made rule number one?" She curled her lips into a smile. "Smart boy like you will probably take advantage of that little loophole I just gave you."

The silver-haired teen snorted. "Do you actually believe that Dame-Tsuna will actually beat me? He isn't anything special."

_And that will be your downfall._

"Tsuna is my cousin," Narumi shrugged and offered him a smile. "I have to have faith in him. Besides, Tsuna might not seem special to you but that kid can quickly change your mind."

She would bet her lifesavings that Gokudera was going to end up following Tsuna like a lost little puppy.

_Because that was what happened to kids like them. Once someone showed them some form of kindness, they would follow them to the ends of the Earth even if it meant that they were willing to die for them._

* * *

"So what is your first impression of Gokudera?"

Narumi looked up from her pile of homework and relaxed her shoulders at the sight of Reborn standing in front of her table. The black-haired man snatched a biscuit from her tin cans before taking a seat on her chair. He leaned his body forward, black eyes gleaming with interest as the blonde took a biscuit.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know." Narumi nibbled her biscuit, lips curling into a smile as Reborn tilted his hat downwards. _He doesn't want me to see his emotions._ She shook her head and regarded the man before her. Would it be okay for her to ask this question? He didn't say to her that he wouldn't tell her of any information about the kid. But he never said he would tell her. She sighed and Reborn tilted his hat upwards.

"What?"

Narumi licked the crumbles off of her lips and stared at the man. "I was just wondering, did Gokudera live on the streets?"

"You caught on to that fact very quickly." Reborn commented, stroking his curly sideburns. His black eyes shone with slight interest and almost reminded her of a purring cat with that smile playing on his lips. She inhaled as the hitman inspected her, looking at her like she might be a puzzle that he couldn't wait to piece together.

She plastered on a smile and shrugged. "Well I'm a teacher and I should notice these things."

"Really now?" Reborn asked with a tone that told her that he didn't believe one bit of the bullshit coming out of her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her and the blonde forced herself to look at him. "I wish there were more teachers out there that are more _dedicated_ in searching for these things."

_I have a feeling that Reborn is going to annoy me even more after this._ The knowledge made her scowl and Reborn chuckled, black eyes gleaming with a mischief that made Narumi want to hide under her desk. Not that she would do it. She fought through a war in her first life time.

A curious hitman was nothing.

"Gokudera will always end up back on the streets after he leave a Familigia," Reborn commented and Narumi blinked at this piece of information. The man placed his hand inside his suit jacket, digging and scrambling through his pocket before tossing her a file. Narumi grabbed the file and flipped it open. "If he leaves the Vongola Familigia, he is done."

_They will kill him._ The knowledge almost made her whole body tremble but Narumi steadied herself. This was not new to her. If Konoha was a Mafia then they would do the same thing._ I just need to make sure that this doesn't happen._ She exhaled as her blue eyes skimmed through the file that Reborn had handed her.

_His grades are impressive, just like I thought._ Narumi traced Gokudera's scores before looking back at Reborn. What was Gokudera doing in Middle School? With these kind of grades, she could imagine the kid was meant to study in University or at least High School. _Well it will be good for Tsuna, he will have at least someone that is smart with him._ Bobbing her head, she continued to scan through the notes.

She paused when it came to his living situation.

"Did Gokudera refuse to come here with a guardian?"

Reborn nodded. "He has trust issues and with trust issues like Gokudera, you can't force him to live with someone that he doesn't trust, Sawada."

_I know that! I have been in that situation!_ She ran her hands through her hair as black eyes regarded her. Countless days when she came back home to an empty apartment. Meals that tasted dull because it didn't offer the same warmth that a mother's cooking could bring. She clenched her jaws. Her student shouldn't suffer through that.

Reborn snorted.

"What the hell does that snort mean?" She snarled.

The man sighed and shook his head. "It means you should worry about yourself more then Gokudera. Wouldn't it be a shame if your beautiful face gets decorated with wrinkles."

_B-Beautiful face?_ Narumi felt all of the blood being directed to her cheeks at that one comment. She clenched her hands into a fist as Reborn offered her a little innocent smile. _He is like the cat from hell._ She took in several deep breaths. His words were sweet lies. There was nothing about her that would be described as being beautiful.

"That won't happen to me," Narumi grumbled as Kurama chuckled in the background. "And I'm just debating about whether or not to have Gokudera live with us. If Tsuna and Gokudera become friends then I definitely can't allow him to live by himself. You don't do that to your friends or subordinates when they need you!"

Reborn looked at her, black eyes gleaming with an intensity that made the blonde blink. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She chewed on her bottom lip as the black-haired man tilted his hat downwards. He glanced at her before pushing himself off of his seat, and proceeded to make his way to her door.

"You will need to convince Gokudera to live with your family," Reborn commented, clearing his throat. "Now I have to go, Sawada. I need to watch that challenge between Tsuna and Gokudera."

Narumi waved him off. "Go ahead and tell Tsuna that I'm rooting for him."

Even from where she sat, Narumi could see the corners of Reborn's lips twitching into a smirk. The man wrapped his hand around her door knob before twisting his head around to look at her. _Why do I have a bad feeling from that smirk?_ That smirk promised her a lifetime of trouble and she didn't know what she did to deserve that smirk.

"You know Sawada, I think it is good thing that you didn't become the leader of the Vongola Familigia."

What the hell does that mean?

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess what Reborn meant? And tell me of your thoughts about this chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"_You don't do that to your friends or subordinates when they need you."_

Reborn tilted his hat downwards and focused his black eyes on Tsuna. The brown-haired boy was currently dashing through the school yard, curling his hands around the bombs in order to defuse them. If it weren't for the fact the kid was just a bit too slow for his taste, he wouldn't have to shoot the kid. But time was of the essence when it came to bombs.

But he wouldn't deny that the kid had some guts. _No ordinary civilian would be willing to defuse the bombs with their bare hands._ A small frown crept up on his lips as his eyes continued to follow the boy and his movement. If he had simply went with what Iemitsu gave him, then he would have believed the kid was a complete coward. But Iemitsu didn't take into account about his niece.

The man believed only the words of his wife and Reborn guessed in Iemitsu's eyes, Sawada Narumi would always be that little girl who lost her father at the ripe age of seven. _He didn't consider of asking his own niece about what his son was really like._ Reborn pushed his hat upwards and took a step back as a bomb landed near him.

Tsuna curled his hand around the fuse and Reborn just stared at those brown eyes that were filled with a crazed determination to destroy the bombs. _I'm debating about whether or not to let Gokudera stay with us._ Those words echoed in his ear, reminding him again and again that Sawada Narumi was a kind person. Even if she did become angry, she did have the same kind of heart that Nana had.

He shouldn't always presume Sawada would just simply let a kid stay by himself. _When I think I have her figured out, she surprises me._ Reborn almost chuckled at the thought but held himself back. Instead, he focused his eyes on Tsuna. Black eyes widened at the lack of flame decorating Tsuna's forehead and a quick scan told him that the boy was completely done with defusing the bombs.

"I will follow you!" Gokudera screamed, dropping down to his kneels. Reborn tilted his hat downwards and darted his eyes to his watch. The time taken for the boy to defuse the bombs had been good. Faster than he expected but it could be better. _She was right about a need to improve his speed._ He tapped his foot as Tsuna just blinked.

_But I will have to find a new way to improve his speed or else Sawada will smack me again._ His cheek still stung from the time she smacked him against his face. While it was fun to tease her, Reborn had no desire to have a second slap from the pretty blond-haired woman.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna darted his eyes from Gokudera to him and Reborn sighed. Leo shifted back to his original form, crawling his way back onto his shoulder and the black-haired man looked at his student. Not only did he have to improve his speed but he would have to get rid of that stutter. No one was going to take that kid seriously if he always stuttered.

"Since you defeated Gokudera, he will have to serve you." Reborn answered, picking up the defused bomb and looking down at the ground. The only clues of what happened were the black shoot. "That's the rules of the Mafia."

"I don't want that!" Gokudera hunched his shoulders before straightening his back and Reborn had to applaud him for getting back to his feet. It was not an easy thing for a kid like Gokudera to hear. He took a deep breath and gazed at Tsuna, who gazed back at him with confidence in his eyes. _I need to hear what he had to say._ This kid had surprised him before so there might be a chance he could surprise him again.

Beside the boy knew that he was the only one to inherit the title.

"You can't say that!" Gokudera growled from his knelt position. Tsuna flinched but did not tremble at the glare directed at him."I have to serve you! You saved me from my own bombs! When you put your life on the line like that, then I have to place my life in your hands."

The brown-haired boy chewed on his bottom lip and darted his eyes at him. Uncertainty shone through his brown eyes and a question seemed to burn through his eyes. Reborn looked away. It would be easy for him to give him the right answer but he would rather have the kid figure it out. If he chose to reject Gokudera then he would have no choice but to accept the kid's answer.

He couldn't force a kid to accept someone in his family.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna cleared his throat and knelt down till he was at eyelevel with Gokudera. Reborn tilted his hat upwards as the teen offered a small, hesitant smile. "It isn't like I'm not grateful for the offer but I don't want you to serve me. Actually I would rather prefer if you became my friend rather than just a subordinate."

_That woman has a lot of influence over Tsuna._ Reborn curled his lips into a smirk as green eyes widened at the request that Tsuna made. If Sawada Narumi had never been apart of Tsuna's life, he doubt that the kid would ever had such courage. If the reports had been true then that glare from Gokudera would have made the kid too scared to even say such things.

_I guess she also influences me in a way._

He looked up at the bright blue skies and looked to the windows, where a blond-haired woman had a grin playing on her face. Reborn blinked and then waved his hand before tilting his hat downwards. Only one thought ran through his mind as those blue eyes sparkled with an undeniable joy for what happened.

_I don't think I would mind the harmonizing with Sawada._

Not even Luce was capable of making him even think like this.

* * *

"I'm going to be honest with the two of you and tell you that I didn't call the both of you in here as a teacher."

Narumi clasped her hands together and darted her eyes from her cousin and his new subordinate to Reborn. The black-haired man offered her a small smirk before taking his spot right beside her. Those black eyes glinted with amusement and curiosity, which almost made her bristle. What was so funny? Her tone was professional and she wasn't even smiling like usual.

"Then why did you call us here?" Tsuna shifted in his seat while Gokudera stared at her with curiosity and uncertainty shining through his eye. _He is treating me different now that Tsuna defeated him._ The thought made her frown but Narumi had no desire to call him out for it. If she could take advantage of it, she would.

If it meant using his devotion for Tsuna to improve his life then Narumi would act manipulative. _Living alone at his age isn't something I would want for anyone._ She could still remember those sick days spent alone. Those lonely nights in her apartment. Uzumaki Naruto didn't have anyone to care for her when she had been a kid but she wasn't going to let her first life's past be repeated by this kid.

No way.

"I want to make an offer to Gokudera," Narumi locked her eyes on Gokudera and the boy stiffened, almost shifting back and forth as if concerned that she might just pay him to leave her cousin alone. "An offer that I highly recommend that he considers."

Gokudera clenched his hands into a fist and straightened his back. "What type of offer?"

"I just want to confirm one thing with the both of you: my cousin defeated you, right?" The silver-haired teen nodded and Narumi allowed her lips to curl into a sly smirk. Tsuna blinked while Reborn tilted his hat upwards, his black eyes flashing with surprise. "Then that means you are now under Tsuna's subordinate or am I wrong?"

Tsuna grinded his teeth together and slammed his hand against the table. The tin of biscuits jumped up as Gokudera and Reborn blinked at the action. Narumi only raised an eyebrow at her cousin and the boy scowled. "He isn't my subordinate, Narumi-neechan! He's my friend now!"

"He can be both," Narumi took out a biscuit and locked eyes on her cousin. "Just because he works under you, doesn't mean he can't be your friend. But that was not my point! My point is that you have to deal with his living arrangement."

Her cousin blinked and Gokudera stiffened at her words. _Man, it is exhausting acting so serious._ She could only imagine the nightmare she would have if she had actually survived against Sasuke's attack. Hinata-chan and Shikamaru would have a problem making her act like a politician. She bobbed her head.

But she would have done an amazing job.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn cleared his throat. "Your cousin wants Gokudera to live in your house."

Brown eyes widened while the silver-haired teen shook his head. Green eyes flashed with uncertainty alongside another emotion Narumi knew all too well from her first life. Mistrust. He didn't believe she was serious about the offer or rather he wasn't certain whether Tsuna would be pleased with the offer or not.

"I can't have that honor," Gokudera choked out as his green eyes locked onto her own blue eyes. "I am just happy to be around Juudaime so—"

"—This isn't about honor," Narumi answered, holding her hand up to the teen. The boy blinked while Tsuna just stared at her with brown eyes flashing with curiosity. Only Reborn curled his lips into a smirk. "This is about your well-being and the honor of the Vongola _Familigia_. How will it look to the Mafia if they find out my cousin doesn't take care of his own subordinate?"

Narumi darted her eyes to Reborn and the man offered her an amused smile. If it weren't for the fact Gokudera and Tsuna perked up at her words, she would have given the man the middle finger. Just because Iemitsu left her in the dark, didn't mean she had no understanding of the Mafia and their bosses.

"It will look terrible." Gokudera answered, hunching his shoulders.

She bobbed her head. "You may be 14 and you may be capable of taking care of yourself but you won't be useful to Tsuna if people find out that he didn't take proper care of you. Right now, if you want to help Tsuna and his _Familigia, _then _gattino_ you need to take care of yourself."

"What does _gattino_ mean?" Tsuna muttered.

Narumi replied. "It means kitten in Italian."

Her cousin blinked while Gokudera coughed, not looking one bit pleased by her word choice. _If he didn't remind me of a cat then I wouldn't use that name._ She curled her lips into a smile as Gokudera regarded her with eyes filled with caution. It would have surprised her if he immediately agreed to her offer but she had to further elaborate.

"But that isn't also the only reason I need you to live with us," Narumi explained as she locked eyes on the boy. "Neither Reborn nor me are around Tsuna 24 hours and as the heir of the Vongola Familigia, he will need someone to protect him. That person has to be you."

Her cousin swirled his head at her. "What? Why?"

"Other than for the reason that I just gave?" Tsuna bobbed his head while Reborn regarded her with thoughtful eyes. "You are just not strong enough to defeat a low-level hitman."

Narumi ignored the surprised looks from Reborn and focused her eyes on her cousin. This was all for his own well-being. If he had just continued on with his training from when he had been a kid then she wouldn't have to use that excuse. _But Nana just had to interfere._ She clenched her jaws together as Tsuna hunched his shoulders.

"Look I will resume your training again but Nana should never know about it," she locked eyes at Tsuna and the boy bobbed his head. "If you are going to become a boss then you need to learn how to defend yourself from a first class hitman."

Tsuna bobbed his head and flickered his eyes at Gokudera. "If Gokudera comes to live with us then how do we explain it to Mom?"

"We aren't explaining it," Narumi replied. She stood up from her seat and waved her hand at Reborn. "He is going to do the job for us."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at her. "And why should I be the one to do it? This is your idea, not my idea."

"But you were the one that called Gokudera in without even bringing a guardian for him," Narumi said dryly. Black eyes glinted with irritation while the silver-haired teen shifted in his spot. Tsuna paled. "Also Nana would do whatever it takes to please the handsome gentleman staying in our house. She does have high hopes that you will date me."

Reborn snorted while Gokudera just gawked at her.

"Fuck no!" Tsuna yelled, crossing his hands into a cross. "Please don't date this devil!"

Narumi slapped her forehead.

"_Nana wants_ me to date Reborn." She deadpanned as her blue eyes locked onto her cousin. "Both Reborn and I have no desire to have that kind of relationship."

The teen relaxed his shoulders while the black-haired man pulled out a notebook from his pocket. Narumi raised a single eyebrow at Reborn and he just clicked his tongue, not looking one bit pleased about her words. She knitted her eyebrows together. She hadn't been wrong about where they stood in their relationship.

Nothing about their interaction hinted that he liked her in a romantic way.

"I need to improve his observational skills."

Now that sounded like Reborn.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why you said that it would be a good thing I didn't become the leader of the Vongola Familigia?"

Narumi looked up at the twinkling stars before darting her eyes at Reborn. From below the roof, she could hear Gokudera trying to help Tsuna understand the concepts that were going to come up in the science quiz. _I really can't believe I was right about Nana._ She curled her lips into a frown and let out a sigh as the black-haired man darted his eyes at her.

"If you have been the boss then I would have to act very professional towards you," Reborn explained. He tilted his hat upwards and curled his lips into a smirk. Narumi blinked and bobbed her head as the man locked eyes on her. "All that teasing would have to go away and I would have to watch my mouth."

She snorted. "Y'know if I have been the boss then I wouldn't give a shit about your attitude towards me as long as you did your job properly and don't treat me like a stupid little girl that doesn't know shit about the world."

"With the way you acted today, only an idiot would think like that." Narumi curled her lips into a smile as the black-haired man gazed at her. There was almost a slight crinkle around the edge of his eyes as if he was almost proud with the way she handled the situation with Gokudera and Tsuna. But the crinkle faded and Reborn tilted his head. "Why did you become a teacher?"

The blonde hummed a small tune and tilted her head up. With the gentle cricks from the grasshoppers, Narumi could almost picture herself back at Konoha. The gentle cricks alongside the chirps from the birds reminded her of the home that she lived in her first life. Whatever happened to it? Sasuke and her had died before unleashing the genjutsu on everyone.

Well Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan would have handled it.

"It isn't because of Tsuna," Narumi explained, closing her eyes. She might be an excellent student in her second life but she would never forget of the headache that she gave to Iruka-sensei or her terrible scores. "I became a teacher because I had a teacher who believed in me and helped me through my darkest time."

The black-haired man nodded. "So you became a teacher because you want to be the same kind of teacher to students just like you?"

"That was the main reason," Narumi admitted. She curled her hands into a fist and looked at the shooting star that seemed to be zooming through the sky. "The other reason is that I didn't know what I should do with my life when school was over."

The black-haired man snorted and narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe that for one second. There must have been another job that you wanted."

"_Your parents wouldn't want you to have that kind of life!_"

Nana's words echoed in her ears and the image of warm hazel eyes flashed before her eyes. Her heart throbbed and ached as images of her second father flashed through her mind. She hadn't been a good daughter to him. Not once when he had been alive, did she ever acknowledge him as her father.

He might have taught her Italian and gave her those piggyback rides, but Minato and Kushina had always been her first parents. But since she disrespected him while he had been alive, it was only fair that she respected his wishes now that he was dead.

"I wanted to be a soldier," Narumi finally admitted. She shook her head and curled her lips into a smile. "I like getting into fights and I love protecting my loved ones. I always believed that the best way to show my love for my family and country was to be a solider."

Reborn frowned. "Then why didn't you become a soldier?"

"Nana and Iemitsu talked me out of it," She sighed and clasped her hands over her head. "They kept telling me that my Father and Mother wouldn't have wanted to see me go through war zones and risking my life every single day."

Reborn frowned. "But you don't seem to be the type to give a shit about what people think."

"I'm not," Narumi admitted. "But I was a terrible daughter to my father before he died. I can't go back in time to make up for how I acted around him but I can honor the wishes that he had for me."

It wasn't that bad if you asked her.

She was going to see Tsuna grow up and that was good enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_**I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"_Those students assaulted me!"_

Narumi grinded her teeth and clenched her hands into a fist as Nezu-sensei shouted at the Principal for what her cousin and his friend had done to him. It was barely 9am and already her fellow colleague and former teacher was already trying to pick a fight with her and her family. _The sad thing is that there might be even some truth in his words._ She darted her eyes at Tsuna and Gokudera.

Her only cousin never met her eyes whenever she glanced at him, only flinching and shuffling back and forth like he committed a terrible crime. _He isn't even the type to do this! This is something __**I**__ would do, not him!_ She inhaled and looked at Gokudera. The sliver-haired teen clenched his jaws together and looked like he was restraining himself from assaulting the man if the blood dripping on the ground was of any indication.

What the hell happened for them to assault a little weasel like Nezu-sensei?

"Do you have any proof?" Narumi demanded. She stole a glance at his face and curled her lips in distaste at the lack of bruises that should have decorated his arms. _Either he is lying or he doesn't know what assault means._ She fixed her eyes on the Principle. "I don't see any bruises or cuts on him!"

Nezu swirled his head around and narrowed his eyes at her. "You want proof? Isn't my reaction not good enough for you?"

_Bastard, have you forgotten what happen the last time someone pissed me off?_ She chewed on her tongue and narrowed her eyes at Nezu. For the first time since Iemitsu left, Narumi allowed a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out. Black eyes widened and her former teacher gulped. She curled her hands into a fist as the Principal squirmed in his seat.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera gulped and took a step backwards.

"N-Nezu-sensei, you should calm down." The Principal gulped and darted his eyes at her. Narumi closed her eyes and smiled tightly at the man. _If you destroy my cousin and his friend's future then I hope you are willing to handle the consequence._ She curled her hands into a fist and opened her eyes to look at the Principal. The white-haired old man gulped.

Unlike Nezu, the old man was smart enough to know that she wasn't someone he wanted to anger.

"Either Sawada and Gokudera are expelled or I quit!" Nezu snarled, placing his hands on either sides of the table. "I hope you will be able to find a teacher just as good as me!"

_You're a crappy teacher who doesn't know shit._ The words were just on the tip of her tongue, just ready for her to use as a whip against him but Narumi held herself back. _Don't act like this! This isn't Konoha! You won't have anyone backing you up if you snarl those words._ She inhaled and exhaled. There was only one thing that she could do.

"If you expel my students then I'll quit," Narumi declared. Her boss paled and his black eyes pleaded for her not to say those words. She curled her lips into a smile and darted her eyes at Nezu. "I do hope that you are willing to risk the delinquents taking over the school without me here to rein them in."

Nezu bristled and glared at her. _If you want to use your so-called degree to expel my cousin then I'll use the one thing I have over you._ Her lips curled into a smile as Tsuna and Gokudera glanced at each other. The Principal rubbed the sides of his head, pressed his lips into a thin line and darted his eyes between her and Nezu-sensei.

"He can always find someone else to replace you!" Nezu snapped. "Between the two of us, I'm the more important teacher."

_But I'm the only one that can make those delinquents go to class without any problems._ She raised her eyebrow and flickered her eyes at the Principal. He stroke his chin and knitted his eyebrows as he glanced from her to Nezu before landing on the two students that had put them in this situation. A sigh escaped from his lips and the Principal shut his eyes.

"Sawada-sensei, I know that _all_ of your students are precious to you but those two did assault Nezu-sensei." The Principal said. His black eyes did not meet her own and the hesitance in his tone told her that he really didn't want to make a choice between them. "And I can't just let them off with a simple warning."

She narrowed her eyes. "So you would rather have them be expelled?"

"N-No!" The Principal screeched, tugging the collar of his shirt. "I also think that Nezu-sensei is being a little bit too hasty with his desire to expel them."

_Then what would be your solution? You're the boss here, not me._ Narumi took in another deep breath and cracked her knucles before darting her eyes at her two students. She couldn't ask for a lighter sentence because of Nezu. Not only did the man still had a vendetta over the fact that she managed to beat his expectations and get into one of the best high-schools in this town, but he was also older than her. She clenched her jaws.

If only there was something that she could use against him.

"You know Sawada-sensei, I'm willing to make a compromise." Narumi jerked her head at Nezu-sensei and narrowed her eyes at the smirk playing on his lips. _He is planning something._ She balled her hands into a fist and raised an eyebrow at her former teacher. The smirk on his face widened. "I will take away my demands if your cousin and his friend manage to find the 15-year-old time capsule by the end of the day."

_You aren't the forgiving type, Nezu-sensei._

She forced herself to relax her arms before tilting her head at the older male. "And what happens if they don't find it?"

"Well then they are expelled."

_So if they find this capsule then I'll be able to punish them without having to deal with his whining._ That thought almost made her smile but she forced herself not to smile. While that was a positive, the negative situation was very dire for all of them. Tsuna and Gokudera would have a black spot on their permanent record. That would make it hard for them to go to a good high school even if they get amazing grades in middle-school.

"_You should just take the risk."_ Kurama commented. "_That Reborn will make it impossible for either of them to get expelled."_

Narumi raised a single eyebrow at the tailed beast. _"And what makes you so confident that he will do it?"_

"_I knew you were stupid when it came to the male spieces but I never thought you were this dumb, even Kushina was smarter than you."_ Kurama regarded. Narumi felt her eyebrows twitched at the knowing tone in the beast's voice. That was the tone of someone who found amusement in Reborn's desire to tease the hell out of her. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath.

"_Dad was in love with Mom since he laid eyes on her!"_ Narumi explained with a twitch in her eyebrows. "_Reborn acts that way because he finds it funny that at my age, I still overreact whenever someone compliments me. He doesn't like me in that way!"_

Kurama snorted. _"You never ceased to amaze me with your stupidity!"_

Why the hell did that fox always have to jump to conclusions? There was nothing going on between them. She pressed her eyebrows together and darted her eyes to Nezu. The older male folded his arms against his chest and tapped his feet against the floor as if he couldn't wait for her to come to her decision. She inhaled. Right! This was not the time to argue with Kurama about her non-existent relationship with Reborn.

"If you change it into a suspension then I'll accept the offer."

"We will take that!" The Principal declared before Nezu-sensei could open his mouth to argue with her condition. Narumi flashed a smile to the two males before flickering her eyes at Gokudera and Tsuna. The two teens relaxed their shoulders, glanced at each other before dashing out of the door like their pants were on fire.

_I hope that they can find the capsule._

She really didn't want to have to explain to Nana how Tsuna ended up getting himself suspended.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Curious black eyes looked down at her and Narumi could only blink at the sight of Reborn looming over her. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be doing something else? She sighed. Well it didn't really matter to her. If he wanted to be around her instead of Tsuna then it was fine with her. It just proved her belief on Reborn was right and that Kurama was secretly a romantic at heart.

"Cloud watching." Reborn raised his eyebrows and tilted his hat upwards as if he was taken back by her words. The blond-haired woman laughed and offered the man a smile. "Is it really that surprising I watch clouds? Cloud watching is a better way to calm down than shooting a bunch of innocent kids."

"But shooting a bunch of innocent kids is fun." Reborn smirked and took a seat right beside her. _I will pretend that I didn't hear that._ She offered him a scowl before looking back at the clouds. A dog-shape cloud strolled passed her eyes followed by a pineapple-shaped cloud. _If Shikamaru was here, I would tell him that it looks like him._ Her lips curled into a smile and without a second thought Narumi held her hands up.

"I didn't think you were the type to watch clouds," Reborn commented. He twisted his whole body around and fixated his black eyes on her. Those black eyes gazed into her eyes, looking at her like he didn't know what to make of her and that made Narumi smile. _I've never been predictable._ She shut her eyes as the memories of her first childhood flashed before her eyes.

"I used to hate watching the clouds," Narumi admitted, turning her head to look at Reborn. "You always have to sit still and that was something I always struggled to do, but I'm older now and I can understand why that lazy ass used to love watching the clouds."

_When I watch the clouds, I can pretend that I'm anywhere._ She inhaled and sighed when Reborn's scent tickled her nostrils. The bitterness of his scent relaxed her, made her toes uncurl and slowed down her heart till it felt like her heart was on a gentle cruise, instead in a high way. It was funny. She hated anything bitter. But Reborn's scent was able to calm her down.

It almost made her forget the longing she had of the friends that she left behind in her first life.

"It helps you forget your concerns for Dame-Tsuna and Gokudera." Reborn observed. He shuffled closer to her and Narumi forced herself to calm down her heart that was now starting to pick up the pace. So what if he got closer to her? It wasn't like she couldn't handle a little heat from him. She shut her eyes and exhaled.

"It helps me forget about how I might need to explain to Nana that her son had been expelled." She curled her lips into a scowl but the scowl faded when she saw the playful smile on Reborn's face. _He looks really dangerous._ Not dangerous like he was going to kill her. There was no way he could kill her. No, he was dangerous in a way that made her stomach churn and her throat dried up.

Blue eyes widened as a large hand came close to her forehead. What was he going to do? Smack her forehead? No. Reborn had never been that kind of man. Was he going to check her temperature? Impossible. The man was smart enough to know when someone had a temperature and she didn't have one. A subtle pain tingled against her forehead and Narumi blinked as she realized that Reborn flicked her head.

She rubbed her forehead and Reborn bored his eyes into her own. There was something about his gaze that made her chest squeeze and made her want to curl into a ball. It was like she was a tiny animal ready to be gobbled up a large predator. _But that is impossible._ She was stronger than Reborn. Compared to him, she had more years of experience when it came to fighting.

So why did she feel like that?

"You shouldn't worry about them." Reborn declared, tearing his eyes away from her. His tone was steady and stable but there was something about his tone that made her want to squirm. _He is making me feel a little bit funny._ She chewed on the inner corner of her cheeks and looked away from the stoic man.

First, it had been the compliments that flustered her and now this?

Sakura-chan must have cursed her.

"Why not?" She cleared her throat and steadied her tone as her eyes locked onto the hitman. "I know Nezu-sensei since I was in middle-school and that man isn't the type to make things easy for any student that he hates."

Reborn offered her a cocky smirk and leaned his body forward. "Sawada, I'm not going to let _them_ get suspended and that I can promise you."

There was an intensity in his words that made her heart bounced against her ribcage and those black eyes glinted with a determination that made her want to gulp. His coffee scented breath stroke her cheeks and Narumi could feel herself shivering at his did he say that? What was his game? No. She knew what his game was. If Tsuna was suspended or expelled then it would look bad on him.

Black eyes glinted with amusement and Narumi forced herself to look away from those devilish eyes.

_Maybe Reborn isn't as bad as I thought._

"After all it will look terrible in my CV if I manage to get a student expelled from school."

She slumped her shoulders and puffed her cheeks. "You are an asshole, y'know that?"

A throaty laugh escaped from Reborn's lips and Narumi curled her lips into a bright smile.

* * *

_Why the hell is that Gattino using explosives?_

Narumi stormed through the corridors of the school, blue eyes glowering with annoyance and her blond-hair flying all over the place. The moment she heard that loud boom in her second-year-class that Gokudera had decided to take the easy way out. _Kid, didn't think that Nezu-sensei might use it against him!_ Her temper rose as various scenarios flashed through her eyes.

She knew she should think of the positive about the situation. If the bombs cracked open the schoolyard then it would be easy for them to give it to Nezu and the Principal. But there was also the possibility that Nezu would take it as an opportunity to expel Tsuna and get her fired._ God, what the hell should I feel?_ She grabbed the ends of her hair and groaned.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you need to _destress_?" Narumi clicked her heels and swirled her head around, blue eyes widening at the sight of Reborn holding a riffle. A smirk played on his lips and his black eyes went from her messy blond hair to her bright blue eyes. If this had been any other time, Narumi would have bristled and screamed at him for the comment.

Unfortunately, she was dealing with a crises.

"Reborn, tell me that you did not shoot my cousin with that bullet of yours!" She kept her tone deathly quiet as the temperature of the corridor decreased to the point that even Reborn would shiver. The man made no comment, only offering her a smirk that was now starting to waver, and the riffle in his hands changed back to the chameleon that he always seemed to carry with him.

"Well the bullet had to be used for him to fix the problem." Reborn declared, not looking her in the eye. Her eyebrows twitched and the blond-haired woman darted her eyes at the corridor. There was no one here except for them but there was always a possibility that a student or teacher might just check things out. Taking in a deep breath, Narumi grabbed the man by the sleeve and shoved him inside the janitor's room.

Reborn stumbled and Narumi locked the door. _If it weren't for the damn fact that it would bring out too many questions, I will use a silence seal._ She folded her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes at the man who had to lower his head in order not to bump into one of the higher shelves. Black eyes glowed with amusement and the blonde arched an eyebrow at him.

"I never took you as a type that likes to mess around in school."

The vein on her forehead throbbed and Narumi balled her hands into a fist. "Reborn, if you think teasing the hell out of me is going to make me forget the fact that you used that bullet without telling me then _Mister_, you are dead wrong!"

She balled her hands into a fist as she tried to control the growing rage that threatened to consume her. That bullet would only bring out more problems if Tsuna failed to get that capsule. _Do you see that, Principal? Dame-Tsuna is a deviant and deserves to be expelled!_ She could practically hear that man saying those words with glee once he caught sight of Tsuna.

"And what would you have done if you were in my shoes, _Vixen?_" Reborn lowered his head and his coffee-scented breath stroke her ears. The dangerous tone alongside that coffee-scented breath brought out a thrilling shiver that coursed throughout her body. Narumi grinded her teeth as black eyes darkened. "Your cousin had no means to quickly get that capsule so I made it easy."

She clenched her jaws and grabbed onto his shirt before jerking her head up. "Do you realize if Nezu saw him in that state that he will use it against him? Did you ever stop to think that?"

Reborn slammed his hand against the wall of the room and leaned his body closer to her till he was only a few centimeters away from her. Warmth radiated from his body and Narumi placed her hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer to her. Her fingers tingled from the heat pouring out of his abdomen and the blonde sucked in a deep breath.

"Didn't I tell you, _Vixen_?" Reborn lowered his voice and brought his hand to her chin. His fingers steadied her chin, caressing it like it was the most delicate thing in the world, and Narumi grabbed his hand. Blue eyes hardened and the black-haired man smirked. "I won't let those two get expelled."

She growled. "And what if your little plan fails?"

"Then I will let _you punish_ me." The words sounded like a promise and Narumi felt her legs trembled as those black eyes promised her that his idea of punishment was different from her own. _Nana, I think I'm going to move out of the house soon._ She steadied her arms and narrowed her eyes at the smirking man.

"And if your plan works?" She lowered her tone and fixated her eyes on him.

Reborn smirked. "Then you owe me a favor_."_

Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

(_It will only be a couple of minutes later when Narumi learnt that Nezu had been fired and her students could go back to class to normal. It will then only be two weeks later when Reborn keyed in his favor and Narumi would forever regret the day that she made the bet with Reborn.)_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the relationship between Reborn and Narumi? And their interactions? What do you think Reborn might just use the favor for? Do tell me your thoughts about the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"When you said you wanted to eat out, I didn't think you would bring me here Reborn."

Narumi picked up the sushi and focused her eyes on Reborn. The man had dragged her out of her room, claiming that he wanted to take her out to eat. _If Nana hadn't been watching, I would have told him that I'm too busy to go out with him._ She shook her head and poked her tongue against her cheeks as the black-haired man wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I needed to talk to you without your Aunt watching us," Reborn put down the napkin and locked eyes on her. "So bringing you here was the best idea."

Clasping her hands together, Narumi leaned her body forward and fixated her eyes on the man before her. Those black eyes showed no emotion and there wasn't a smirk on his face. _He is a good liar, I will give him that._ She leaned back, took in another deep breath and darted her eyes to the kitchen.

"So you want me to believe that it is _pure coincidence_ that you chose the restaurant that one of my students owned?" She tilted her head and observed Reborn as he took a sip of his green tea. From the way those black eyes gleamed with amusement, Narumi concluded that the answer was no.

The black-haired man tilted his hat upwards. "Yamamoto Takashi is one of the most popular kids in your school, isn't he?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line and fixated her blue eyes on her soda before nodding her head. Taking a deep breath, the blonde reached for her soda and stared at Reborn as she took a sip of her drink. "You want to make him one of Tsuna's subordinates."

Reborn quirked his lips into a smirk. "What do you think about it?"

_Does it even matter what I think? If it was up to me, these kids would finish school before getting their hands dirtied._ A sigh escaped her lips and Narumi picked up another sushi. She shouldn't think like a teacher. This time she needed to think like the Hokage because this wasn't an easy topic. She darted her eyes to the kitchen before going back to the door.

"Gokudera is a good kid and he is smart but he can't bring people in with his personality," Narumi sighed. "Yamamoto is a different story. He is a friendly kid who is practically loved by everyone and can be friends with anyone. If Tsuna needs people to join the Vongola Familigia, he needs someone like Yamamoto."

She forced herself to relax her shoulders before shoving the sushi down her mouth. _This place really does make one of the best sushi in town but it can never compare to ramen._ Blue eyes widened at the sight of Reborn leaning forward till they were only a couple of centimeters apart. His black eyes darted from her blue eyes to fixated on her pink lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Narumi asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

Reborn smirked. "You got a little bit of rice stuck on your lips."

Narumi tilted her head and darted her tongue out, trying and failing to find the rice on her lips. Where the hell was it? On the top of her lips? Her tongue zipped upwards and the woman frowned. Nope, nothing there. She darted her eyes to Reborn and felt her throat drying up as those black eyes stared intensely on her tongue. A nervous laugh escaped from her lips as a sudden thought came to her mind:

_Why do I feel like he wants to gobble me up?_

"Is it gone?" She cleared her throat and steadied her tone as Reborn tilted his hat downwards. The black-haired man let out a sigh, leaned his body forward and placed his fingers on her lips. The warmth of his fingers brought out a shiver that ran throughout her body and Narumi felt the intense desire to squirm. The speck of rice dropped and Reborn pulled his hand away.

The intense warmth that coursed through her faded and Narumi swirled her head at Reborn.

"Did you have to do that, Reborn?" She growled. "You could have told me where it was and I would have—"

"Hi Sawada-sensei!" Narumi blinked and swirled her head around, blue eyes widening at the sight of Yamamoto standing right behind her. The black-haired boy had flush cheeks and his brown eyes kept darting from her to Reborn as if he was uncertain about whether or not that he should be here. "Um, is this a bad time to greet you? I didn't realize that you were on a date."

_Date?_ That single word made her mind go blank as Reborn let out a little chuckle. How the hell did this scream a date to her student? A man and a woman could eat a meal together without being on a date. _But if he saw what Reborn did just now then I can understand why he mistook it as a date._ Her eyebrows twitched and she clenched her hands into a fist.

"Yamamoto," she allowed iciness to coat her words and fixated her eyes on her student. "I want to make one thing clear to you, _I _will never date a fickle man like this guy right in front of me!"

Her student gulped and scratched his hair as his eyes darted to Reborn. "Then if he isn't your boyfriend, who is he?"

"He's my friend." Narumi forced herself to choke out those words before darting her eyes to the hitman in front of her. His lips curled into a smirk and a sense of dread crept up into her stomach. Those black eyes radiated with an intensity that made her want to squirm, promising her things that should never be done in public.

"I thought we were more than friends, _Vixen._" There was a purr in his voice and Narumi felt her heart pounding against her chest as black eyes locked onto her. "After all I made you scream, haven't I?"

_Screw this!_ Narumi growled and leaned her body forward before smacking the man on the head. Reborn jerked his head and slammed against the table. The food on the table jumped and the blonde glanced at Yamamoto. The teen had a flushed look on his face, brown eyes looking everywhere but her eyes.

"I-I think I will leave you to your date, Sawada-sensei!" Yamamoto squeaked.

"I'm not dating this jerk!"

_I knew I should have stayed at home!_

* * *

(_A week later)_

_Life is good._

Narumi leaned her body against her chair and twisted her back as her blue eyes focused on the solitaire cards on her table. Tsuna and Gokudera hadn't gotten into any trouble in the past few days. Nana hadn't made any suggestion about her and Reborn going on a date. She closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders.

Yes, life was great for her.

"S-Sawada-sensei!"

The young woman jerked her head away from the ceiling and swirled her head to her door as one of her female students flung the door open. Large black eyes gleamed with fear and the young girl trembled, lips wavering and tears streamed down her eyes like she saw something terrible. Her stomach churned when the girl grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun is going to jump off the roof!" Nothing came to her mind. The cries of her student was muffled, only a buzz against her ear. Why would he do it? What happened? Only those two questions came to her mind. Her breathing became ragged and the blonde forced herself to jerk her head away.

"What happened?" The words came out as a whisper and Narumi clenched her hands into a fist. The girl hesitated, lips wobbling as if she was uncertain about how to tell her. Her eyebrows twitched. "Answer me right now!"

The girl sobbed. "Yamamoto-kun stayed back yesterday to practice baseball and broke his arm during training."

_Oh no._ The blond-haired woman inhaled and exhaled before dashing out of the door, ignoring the cries of her student. Yamamoto was one of the best baseball players in the school. The kid was obsessed with the game. Just as obsessed as she was with ramen. But unlike her, baseball was his life.

"_My dream? I wanna become the best baseball player in the world!"_

Brown eyes flashed before her eyes alongside a warm happy smile. This was her fault! She should have checked up on him more! She should have been a better teacher! _I thought I could be like Iruka-sensei but I'm not like him!_ Her throat dried up as more memories of Yamamoto came into her mind.

"_Sorry Sawada-sensei, I forgot to do my homework!"_

He always laughed even when she scolded him.

"_Hey Sawada-sensei, here is some chocolate for you! I heard chocolate make people smile!"_

That boy always tried his hardest to make everyone smile.

"_Sawada-sensei, I'm fine!"_

She should have pushed harder after she learnt of what his mother did to him and his father. _I'm a terrible person._ Her throat dried up and without a second thought, Narumi swirled her leg around and kicked the door open. _Bang._ Students swirled around to look at her and the blond-haired woman shoved them away as she tried to get to her student.

"Dame-Tsuna," Narumi froze at the sight of Tsuna standing in front of the crowds. Her young cousin trembled and paled, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here as Yamamoto looked to the boy. "You must understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at something, right?"

"_I heard Lee-san can't become a shinobi, Naru-chan. What Gaara-san did to his arms and legs means that he can't accomplish his dream."_

Why did that memory came to her mind? Narumi steadied her arms and held her hand up to her students as her blue eyes focused on the two boys before her. That wasn't the memory of her life in Japan. That memory was her time in Konoha when the chunin exams started. _I remember how devasted Lee was when I visited him._ She hunched her shoulders.

This wasn't something that she could understand and if Lee was here, he would probably sympathized with this kid.

"Narumi-neechan always tells me that I need to put more effort into my work," Tsuna said. Whispers broke out from the students around her and several students turned to look at her. Narumi only stared at her cousin, eyebrows raised at the sudden answer. "I never listen to her so I used the advise she gave me on you. But it was wrong of me because…we are different."

Yamamoto stayed quiet and stared at Tsuna. "Are you trying to tell me that you are a good student compared to me now?"

Tsuna shook his head and hunched his shoulders. "I meant that Narumi-neechan gave that advise to me because I never put any real effort into anything, so I can't understand how you feel when you said that you are so frustrated that you want to die because that broken arm might end a career."

_He is growing up._ The thought numbed her and Narumi stared at the boy that she spent most of her second-life raising with a small smile. With his back as straight as a trunk of a tree and that steady tone in his voice, the blond-haired woman could see the boss that he could become. _And Sakura-chan thought that I will be terrible with raising kids! I showed her wrong!_ She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm someone who will always die with regret," Tsun continued on as he approached Yamamoto. "I will always think as I die that I should have done these things with putting my heart and soul into it and how it is a waste that I couldn't complete it when I was alive. So, I guess I can't understand your feelings."

Tsuna clicked his heels together and turned his body around to face the crowds of students. Brown eyes widened at the sight of her and Narumi smiled. _You did good, my little lion cub._ She took a step forward and felt her lips twitched when her young cousin flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto reached his hand out to Tsuna and yanked the boy close to him. _Snap._ Screams pierced through the wind as the rails of the roof broke into tiny pieces. Blue eyes widened as both boys stumbled out of the rooftop. _I gotta get to them._ Closing her eyes, Narumi sprinted to the end of the roof and jumped down.

Wind slapped the ends of her cheeks as both Tsuna and Yamamoto screamed for their life. Narumi channeled chakra into her legs, slammed it against the wall and began to sprint down the walls of the school. Tsuna was the first person that she saw. Taking a deep breath, Narumi hurled herself at Tsuna and grabbed him by the waist.

"Narumi-neechan, how—"

"No time to explain," she barked as she allowed Kurama's chakra to envelope her. _It can't be helped._ Orange-like flames enveloped her and Narumi knew if someone saw her eyes that it would be a reddish-orange colour. She took a deep breath and flew straight to Yamamoto, who was nearing to the ground.

She could feel Tsuna staring at her as her hand reached out to Yamamoto. The black-haired boy grabbed her hand and the blond-haired woman dashed to the ground, dropping the teens on the ground. _I'm a little bit rusty, aren't I?_ She clicked her tongue as the chakra around her body faded. She rubbed the back of her neck as her cousin and student looked at her.

"Tell anyone that I flew you down to the ground and I will personally give the two of you detention for a whole month."

God, she needed a drink right now.

* * *

_Sawada Narumi is becoming more and more of a puzzle to me._

Reborn stared at the blond-haired woman with a small frown playing on his lips. He had been prepared to use his riffle again to shoot Tsuna but Sawada was able to catch him and Yamamoto, flying the two teens down to the ground. _Not even Viper can do what she did._ He tilted his hat downwards before darting his eyes at the blond-haired woman.

Sawada knitted her eyebrows together and hunched her shoulders as her small hands curled into a fist. "You are doing a really good job with Tsuna; he is actually starting to grow up."

Those words should make him smirk but Reborn could hear the lingering sadness in her tone. _She doesn't want him to grow up just yet._ He curled his lips into a frown as his black eyes focused on Sawada. The usual bright sunny smile that plays on her lips was gone, replaced with lips that seemed ready to tremble.

A frown played on his lips and Reborn tilted his hat downwards. He pushed his chair backwards and strolled towards the blond-haired woman who kept staring at him with wide eyes. _I really dislike seeing a woman as pretty as her being sad._ He pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on top of the blond-haired woman's head.

"Why did you do that?" Her voice was soft, barely a light touch to his ear but it was enough for him to look down at the girl. His hat didn't engulf her head but it suited her. _She looks good._ He heard her suck in her breath and Reborn allowed his hands to hover on her shoulder.

"I wanted to see how good you will look wearing my hat." He curled his lips into a smirk and placed his hand underneath her head, tilting her head forward. Blue eyes hardened and Sawada smacked his hand away, not looking one bit pleased by his words. He smirked even wider. "And can I say you look _delicious."_

"Reborn, don't make me throw a book at you." She scowled. Blue eyes looked everywhere but at him, making her look like a little mouse that was just ready to be gobbled. _If I were fighting her with real weapons then she probably would be more confident._ The thought made him smile. "Can't you be serious for once? I gave you a compliment and I never do that!"

He chuckled, leaned his body close and allowed himself to lower his voice. "But I'm serious, Sawada. You look _like _temptation when you wear my stuff."

_It's a mystery how someone like her didn't have any experience with men._ That shiver running through her body and the way her throat gulped brought a heat that he hadn't felt in a long time. Even the fact that she nibbled her lips made him want to bite it. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Then if I'm _temptation_, then you are the living embodiment of _sin._" Reborn blinked as blue eyes darkened and the blond-haired woman leaned her body forward. Her heat stroke him and the black-haired man felt his throat drying up as blue eyes darkened. _She is playing with fire._ The thought made him frown and he cleared his throat.

"It was a lot more fun when you blush," Reborn commented.

The blonde smiled. "But if you keep flirting with me like that then the effect goes away."

_Even though I'm doing this, she is still sad._ He could see that the smile was still wavering and that those blue eyes still screamed of sadness. With another sigh, Reborn curled his arms around the girl and lifted up from her chair. Blue eyes widened and those trembling shoulders stiffened like he poured a bucket of cold water on her.

_I will need the bucket of cold water after this and I'll probably double check Tsuna's homework for mistakes._ He took a seat on the chair, took the hat from her head and pulled her close to his chest. The blond-haired woman squirmed and squirmed to the point that he could feel his blood flowing in the opposite direction.

He steadied her. "_Sawada_ unless you want me to fuck you in your office, I advise you to stop squirming."

Blue eyes widened and Narumi's pink lips parted at his words. _I will give her five seconds before she snaps out of it._ He curled his lips into a smirk at the thought.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"—Reborn!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you."

He bobbed his head. "You can try and kill me after you cry your heart out."

Narumi blinked and raised her eyebrows at him. Reborn cleared his throat and cradled her head against his chest, detangling the tangles in her hair. _I can't believe she made me do this._ He might treat women with respect but this was the first time that he did something like this. Not just anyone but Iemitsu's niece of all people.

"Reborn, did you tease me because you thought I was going to cry?" He nodded and looked away as he forced down the heat that wanted to come up to his cheeks. Black eyes widened as Narumi laid her head against his chest. "Maybe Tsuna might really become a good guy to girls if you teach him things like this."

Reborn snorted. "He will be a good guy because _you_ raised him. I did half of the work when it comes to tutoring him…if anything I should be grateful for you."

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked.

He pressed his forehead against her own forehead and looked down at those blue eyes that shone with uncertainty. With a loud sigh, Reborn tucked a strand of her blond-hair and steadied her again. "You thanked me for Dame-Tsuna, didn't you? But you made it easier for me to groom him since he has the foundations…he just needed a little push."

Narumi quirked her lips into a smile and her lips wobbled again. "I'm an amazing cousin, aren't I?"

He shook his head and brought her head closer to his chest. _Too stubborn to cry._ His eyebrows twitched as blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty at his attitude.

"If you wanna cry a little for losing your kid to adulthood then go for it," Reborn looked out to the windows. "I'm not going to watch."

_You can cry without worrying me judging you._

Those words didn't need to be said.

"I wonder how Tsuna will react if I tell him that his scary tutor is being so gentle with me," Narumi muttered. She quirked her lips into a small smile and Reborn felt his throat drying up slightly. _She really is binding._ He jerked his head away. "I think he might get a heart attack."

"Tell him and I'll make his life hell."

Narumi sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head against her chest.

"Well I can't have that, can I?"

Neither of them moved from their spot until it was time for Sawada to teach her next class.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**__:_** I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follow as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

_How did Narumi-neechan do that?_

Tsuna chewed on the end of his pen and stared down at the Math question set that Reborn assigned for him to do. A part of him knew he should focus on studying for his exam, not only because Narumi was his teacher but also because Reborn would make his life hell if he didn't do a good job. But he couldn't forget what happened with Yamamoto.

How could Narumi-neechan fly? And how could she stick to the wall like that? He twirled his pen and curled his lips into a frown. Could she have used the same flames? But that wouldn't make sense. Narumi-neechan wouldn't have looked that cool if she used those flames.

There had to be something else.

"Juudaime, is everything okay?" Tsuna jerked his head away from the Math questions and fixated his eyes on Gokudera. His friend knitted his eyebrows together and hovered his hand over his shoulders. Tsuna darted his eyes to Reborn. His tutor seemed intent on shining his gun as if telling him if he got one question wrong then he would shoot him.

He took in a deep breath and nodded before focusing his eyes on Reborn. "Reborn, is it possible for someone to fly and stick to the walls?"

The hitman paused, schooled his expression into a blank one and stood up from his seat. _Does he know or not?_ Tsuna stared at the man. That man had done strange things to him, so it wasn't unreasonable for him to think that the man had some idea of what Narumi did. The black-haired man tilted his hat downwards, hiding any chance that he had of knowing what was going through his head.

"You are talking about your cousin, aren't you?" There was not a single emotion leaking out of Reborn's voice. Nothing to hint about what he felt about the question. Tsuna grimaced and bobbed his head. Most of the students thought it had been a stunt but he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Is it possible?"

Reborn sighed, lifted his hat up a few inches and answered. "Not even with the Dying Will Flames can someone do what your cousin did."

"Maybe she has psychic abilities." Gokudera commented, pushing his glasses up as excitement leaked out of his voice. _Psychic abilities?_ But that wouldn't make sense. Tsuna flickered his eyes to Reborn. The man lowered his hat and grimaced, not looking one bit pleased by the answer.

"That isn't it." Reborn answered.

Tsuna grimaced and looked down at the questions before stealing a glance at Reborn. The man stroke his chin, darted his eyes to the window before taking a seat on his bed. _What the hell is he thinking?_ Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip and hunched his shoulders.

"Dame-Tsuna, has your cousin ever done something like this before? Something unusual?" The question hung in the air and Tsuna blinked. Had she ever done something that strange? Nothing really came to mind. Narumi had always been a little bit strange but that was because he compared her to his mother and the other girls in their school.

He sighed and shook his head. "If there is anything unusual about Narumi-neechan, it is how strong she is. She is so strong that she defeated a bunch of Yakuza with just one hand!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow while Gokudera bobbed his head.

"As expected of the cousin of Juudaime."

Tsuna opened his mouth to correct him, only to close his mouth when the door swung open with a bang. Brown eyes widened as a little boy wearing a cow onesie stood right before them. _Another insane one?_ Tsuna hunched his shoulders and stared at the kid with the afro hair.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, Reborn!" Tsuna blinked and stared at the boy before flickering his eyes at Reborn. The man only looked at the table. _Does Reborn have a kid?_ He could only think that was the reason that the kid knew Reborn. _Knowing how Reborn is with girls, I won't be surprised if he has a kid that he doesn't know about._ He bobbed his head. "It's me, Lambo."

"You should train harder with your cousin," Reborn commented. The black-haired man didn't even glance at the child, only tilting his hat upwards. "There will be a lot of men who will desire your cousin and while Sawada can take care of herself, it is still your job to care of the flies around her."

Just as soon as Reborn was done talking, Lambo dashed straight to Reborn. He pulled out a dagger from his hair, earning a raised eyebrow from Tsuna. _How the hell can he keep a dagger in his hair?_ Tsuna winced when Reborn smacked the dagger away from Lambo before tossing him to the wall.

The kid smacked into the wall and his green eyes began to tear up. Tsuna stood up, only for Reborn to direct his gun at him. _Really?_ His eyebrows twitched and he forced himself to sit back down. _I will ignore him._ He grimaced as the child, who rubbed his forehead and had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I, Lambo-sama, who is 5-years-old and comes from Italy," Tsuna knitted his eyebrows and stared at the boy, who had blood and snot drooling down his nose. "I'm a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow and blinked at this piece of the knowledge. He glanced at Gokudera. His friend's eyebrows twitched and the brown-haired teen held his friend back. _Narumi-neechan will get angry if he hurts a little kid even if the little kid was a hitman._ He cleared his throat and looked at Reborn.

He would need to change the topic.

"And why should I take care of those guys?" Tsuna fixated his eyes on Reborn and the man tilted his hat downwards. "If Narumi-neechan hear what you just said to me, she will punch you."

Reborn grimaced and rubbed his cheeks. "If you tell her, I will find a new creative way of waking you up."

_How can it be worse than an electric shock?_ He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck as Lambo scurried himself towards them. His hand dug into his hair, pulling out items that Tsuna didn't think could fit into his hair. Brown eyes widened at the grenade in Lambo's hands. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He inched away while Gokudera growled, ready to pounce on the kid.

Before Gokudera could snatch the grenade from the kid's hand, Lambo threw it at Reborn. The black-haired man didn't tear his eyes away from the table, only catching the grenade and tossed it at the kid. _Boom._ Tsuna winced as dust filled the air of the room. Taking a deep breath, he dashed towards the kids.

Brown eyes widened at the lack of blood coming out of the kid's body. Only bruises decorated the kid's body and only one thought run through his mind. _That kid is not normal at all. _He just stood there as Lambo pushed himself up from the floor. His brown eyes could only watch as the kid run away from them.

Once the kid slammed his door shut, Tsuna darted his eyes to his room. Soot decorated his white wall and the brown-haired boy hunched his shoulders. _How am I going to explain the black soot to Narumi-neechan?_ His mom would believe whatever Reborn or him told her but his cousin was a whole different story.

_We better clean up the mess before Mom or Narumi-neechan comes in._

* * *

_Why is that kid sad?_

For the first time in her second life, Narumi didn't see a lot of people in the park. Some of her fellow adults were walking through the pathway with smiles on their faces. But they weren't the ones that caught her eye. It was that black-haired boy with those bright green eyes, who had so many tears in his eyes.

_I don't see his parents with him._ Narumi grimaced, tucked a single strand of her blond-hair against her ear and made her way to the little boy. _You should smile more, Naru-chan._ She could still hear the Hokage's words in her ears and the blonde hunched her shoulders. She inhaled and took a seat right beside the sobbing kid.

"Why so glum, kid?" Narumi asked, fixating her eyes on the kid. The little boy looked away from the trees and fixated his green eyes on her. Those green eyes widened, looking at her like he had seen her before and for a brief moment, Narumi wondered if she met this kid before. _He doesn't look familiar to me._ She tilted her head.

"Reborn was being mean to Lambo-sama."

_Why am I not surprised that Reborn has a kid?_ Narumi hunched her shoulders and looked up at the orange-kissed skies. With the way the bastard acted, she wouldn't even be surprised if he had a kid that he didn't know about. She darted her eyes at Lambo. _But he doesn't really look like Reborn._ She had to make sure before she jumped to conclusions.

Even in this lifetime, she did have a bad habit of jumping the gun.

"Is Reborn your Daddy?"

Lambo wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "My Daddy is dead."

_Life is never fair to anyone._ Narumi closed her eyes as her two sets of parents flashed before her eyes. Just like Lambo, she lost her parents young. As Uzumaki Naruto, she lost her parents on the day she was born. As Sawada Narumi, she lost her mother on the birthing bed while she lost her father at the age of six, nearly seven years old. She grimaced.

"What about your Mummy?"

Lambo stiffened and sniffed. "Mummy is also dead."

Her chest tightened at those words, almost as if all the air in her chest was gone, and Narumi forced herself to take a deep breath. She exhaled and placed her hand on his soft black-hair. Ruffling his hair, the blonde stole a look over her shoulder and curled her lips into a smile at the sight of the ice-cream truck.

"_Naru-chan, let's get some ice-cream!"_

She could remember her second father giving her an ice-cream just to make her smile.

"Do you want to come with me to get some ice-cream, Lambo?" She offered the boy a smile and a little laugh escaped from her lips when she saw the excitement in his green eyes. _Ice-cream can make any kid forget their problems._ Her smile faded when the kid stopped smiling and quickly schooled his expression into a cocky expression.

"You should smile, Lambo." Narumi smiled and poked his forehead. "And don't ever let Reborn get to you, he is mean to a lot of people."

Lambo bobbed his head, lowered his head and flickered his eyes at her. "Do you love Reborn?"

"Nope!" Narumi wrinkled her nose and the black-haired boy relaxed his shoulder. _That is a weird reaction._ She frowned and shook her head. This was none of her business. "He is a pain in the neck and Reborn likes to make me angry."

Lambo beamed at those words and Narumi tilted her head. _Why do I feel like my words make him more happy than he should be?_ She shook her head. There was probably nothing to it. Lambo was a little kid, who probably didn't really understand the world around him.

"Good!" The little boy declared. "Reborn is a meanie."

Narumi raised her eyebrow. "What did Reborn do to you to be called a meanie?"

"He knocked away Lambo-sama's grenade when Lambo-sama tossed it to him." Blue eyes widened and the little boy puffed his cheeks. _I think I can't blame Reborn for that._ She expected something like not paying attention to him, not this! She poked her tongue against her cheeks and focused her eyes on the little boy.

"And why did the great Lambo-sama toss it to Reborn?" Narumi asked.

The black-haired boy puffed his cheeks. "Because Boss told Lambo-sama to defeat Reborn!"

_Are they trying to murder this kid!_ Her blood boiled as an image of a bloodied kid came into her mind. How could they do this? Even if he was apart of the mafia, he was still nowhere near Reborn's level. She clenched her hands into a fist and grinded her jaws together. It was fine to give a kid a mission but they should never give an impossible mission to a child.

_If Lambo tries to go back home, they will kill him._

She couldn't allow it.

"Lambo, do you wanna stay with me and my family?" Green eyes widened and Narumi forced herself to smile at the little boy. "I'm sure you need a place to stay."

Lambo stared at her with uncertainty in his green eyes, but then it was gone and she wondered if it had been all in her head. _Maybe I shouldn't overthink things._ A sigh escaped from her lips and Narumi looked up at the sky. Those clouds strolled without a care in the world as if they could do it the whole day.

"If Lambo-sama goes with you, then can Lambo-sama call you Mama?"

_What?_ Blue eyes widened as green eyes looked up at her with hope. _I'm not the mothering type! I'm anything but a mother!_ She inhaled and exhaled. But then again, it wasn't like she had any plans to have kids. Narumi poked her tongue against her cheeks. _I never did have a chance to raise a kid in my first life._ She chewed on her bottom lip.

It wouldn't be any harm for the kid to call her by that title.

"I will be happy if you call me that, Lambo."

She was going to do a good job raising this kid and when he grew up, Narumi hoped that the kid would make his Familigia pay for sending him after Reborn.

* * *

_Mama looks the same._

Lambo took a sip of his grape juice as his green eyes fixated at his Mama and Reborn. It was dinner time and Reborn seemed intent on sneaking food away from his Mama's plate. _Reborn doesn't exist whenever I see Mama_. He didn't know why but Lambo used to hear whispers in Mama's house that Mama had been close with Reborn. He licked the plastic cup and frowned.

_**She**__ has the same curly hair as Reborn._ Lambo frowned and darted his eyes to his Mama. Whenever he switched places with his future self, he would always find himself playing outside with a little girl who looked exactly like Mama. _But she has Reborn's nose._ He shook his head and puffed his cheeks.

Mama said that she wasn't in love with Reborn, so that meant he couldn't be the Daddy of Mama's kids.

"Reborn!" Mama smacked Reborn's hand away and glared at the black-haired man, who just raised a single eyebrow at her. "You have your own plate of food, so why do you keep stealing my food!"

Reborn shrugged and snatched the cut meat from her plate. "Because the food on your plate taste better!"

Nana giggled and shook her head, brown eyes twinkling with mirth while Tsuna and Gokudera gawked at them. _Mama is really brave._ Lambo forced himself to smile and continued to observe his Mama and Reborn. Not many people would try to smack Reborn but Mama had no problem doing it. But then again, Reborn didn't seem to mind when his Mama smack him.

"So I'm planning to adopt Lambo."

The words hung in the air and several eyes widened at his Mama's declaration. Gokudera and Tsuna glanced at each other, sweat dribbling down their faces while Reborn tilted his hat upwards. Nana curled her lips into a frown, not looking one bit happy by his Mama's words. _Mama won't listen to her, will she?_ He hoped not. Lambo hunched his shoulders.

"Narumi, are you sure you want to do this?" Nana put down her chopsticks and stared at Narumi. "You aren't married and—"

"I don't need a man to take care of Lambo." Narumi slammed her chopsticks on the table and narrowed her eyes at Nana. The woman opened her mouth to argue but his Mama grinded her teeth together. "I know you want me to date but if any man have a problem with me having a kid then they aren't worthy dating!"

Lambo blinked and stared at his Mama. _Mama says that I should be nice to you because you are the younger version of niisan. _Childish voice echoed in his ears as his Mama glared at Nana. He never really had a family before. Sure he had Mama but he used to have her for only five minutes. Even then he had to share her with her two kids.

Actually one because _she_ was older than him by three years and went to school without a problem. It was her other kid that needed Mama more.

He couldn't go out of Mama's home for some strange reason.

"I'm just concern, Narumi." Nana explained with a frown. "Raising a kid by yourself isn't easy and I will love to help you but are you really sure that you can do this?"

Mama grinned. "I'm sure I can raise Lambo."

_Mama won't have much problem raising me! She is going to raise two kids by herself and she never complains about it!_ Lambo looked down at his rice and stared at his smiling Mama before darting his eyes to Reborn. The man had his hat tilted downwards before darting his eyes at him. _He can't be the Daddy._ Lambo looked away from Reborn.

Black hair was a common hair color.

Nodding his head, Lambo fixated his eyes on Mama.

_Mama, if I stick by your side then can I find out why __**he**__ is sick?_ He hunched his shoulders and looked at his smiling mother._ Will I find out who is their Daddy?_ That man hurt Mama. _He _was always angry whenever someone mentioned his Daddy to them. He curled his lips into a frown.

_Mama says that I shouldn't tell you why baby brother is sick._

He didn't understand why Mama didn't want him to know the reason.

_My husband? Lambo, I don't think it is a good idea to tell you who my partner was._

Lambo poked his tongue against his cheeks and stared at his Mama and Reborn. The black-haired man leaned closer to his Mama, whispering something into her ears and his Mama clenched her jaws. A laugh escaped from Lambo's lips when the blond-haired woman smacked the man on the head.

He preferred seeing his Mama like this instead of her putting on a fake smile to reassure him and everyone that she was fine.

_When I find out who Mama's partner is, I will stop them from getting together!_

* * *

**A/N: Please drop a review and tell me of your thoughts about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"_Why did you decide to adopt him?"_

Looking away from a sleeping Lambo, Narumi fixated her eyes on the opened door. Reborn leaned against the door, hat tilted upwards and black eyes gleaming with curiosity as he fixated his eyes on the sleeping boy. The lack of frown told her that he wasn't upset with her plans to raise a kid that was sent to kill him. But there was no smile so Narumi didn't know what was going through his head.

_I don't know if I want to know what is going through his perverted mind._ Shaking her head, Narumi chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Lambo. Drool dribbled out of the boy's lips and a large smile decorated the boy's lips. _Play with me, Boss!_ Childish brown eyes flashed before her eyes alongside childish laughter. Even though so many years passed, her heart still longed for those days again.

"I guess the main reason is that I want him to live." She kept her tone low and steady as Reborn pushed himself off of the door. Blue eyes darted from the sleeping boy to the man that was slowly approaching her. "I don't know much about the Mafia but I guess if Lambo goes back to his Familigia without finishing his mission then they will kill him, won't they?"

Reborn paused and bobbed his head. No emotion shone through those black eyes and for the first time in her life, Narumi envied the man for disguising his emotions in such a way. No one could ever guess or misunderstood whatever thoughts he had. _I guess that's why he is a good hitman._ She slumped her shoulders.

"You shouldn't try and save every single person that you pity," Blue eyes widened as Reborn placed his large hands on top of her slender shoulder. The heat of his hand burned her, made her want to sigh and Narumi forced herself to hold back. His black eyes focused on her. "There might be a day where you regret saving them."

_He is thinking like a hitman._ Her lips curled into a smile and Narumi allowed her hand to wander back to Lambo's curly hair. Maybe if she was an ordinary civilian, she would probably throw a tantrum and tell him that she wasn't like him. But she had been a kunoichi in her first life. Someone who would be given orders to murder by her leader, so she could guess where he was coming from.

But it didn't mean she had to totally agree with him.

"I can't help it," Narumi admitted, flashing a smile at Reborn. Black eyes widened and the blond-haired woman relaxed her shoulder. "I have always been like this. Even if someone tries to murder me, I will still try and be their friend."

Reborn tilted his hat downwards while his other hand squeezed her shoulders as if he was trying to warn her about the thought. Frowning, Narumi lowered her head, twisted it till her eyes could meet Reborn's eyes. Blank black eyes stared at her but there was an intensity in them that made her want to suck in her breath. _Does he think I'm weird?_ Well she was known to be the most unpredictable kunoichi before.

"You shouldn't be friends with someone that tries to kill you." Reborn flicked her forehead. Her forehead stung and Narumi rubbed her forehead as Reborn fixated his eyes on her sleeping son. "Only an idiot will do that."

Narumi wrinkled her nose and clenched her hands into a fist. _An idiot? I'm not an idiot!_ The words were on the tip of her tongue but something stopped her. _Idiot!_ Amused black eyes flashed before her eyes and the blonde hunched her shoulder. It had been so long since someone made a comment like that to her.

Reborn sighed and pulled her nose, earning another scowl from Narumi.

"What the hell is that for, Reborn?"

He smirked. "Did anyone ever tell you that you will get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that?"

_Irritating man._ She puffed her cheeks and darted her eyes back to Lambo. Would it be easy for her to adopt him? Or would she have to go through to his Familigia? _I could always ask Reborn to contact that Nono and asked him for help._ She stroke her chin. But would that man agree to it? Or would he disregard her request? Another sigh escaped her lips.

"So what were the other reasons that made you want to adopt this kid?" Black eyes stared down at her and Narumi blinked at the curiosity shining through the man's eyes. _He is like a cat with that curiosity of his._ An image of a cat-like Reborn flashed before her eyes and the blonde swallowed back the laughter that threatened to consume her. She coughed and looked down at Lambo.

_You promised to train with me, Boss!_

She never did get to keep that promise to Konohamaru.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know." Narumi curled her lips into a soft smile and combed through Lambo's hair. "If I don't raise him then I'm afraid that he is going to be one of those kids that annoys the crap out of everyone because he just wants attention."

The black-haired man chuckled and the blond-haired girl swirled her head to look at the hitman. Her stomach turned and swirled like she had eaten something bad except…it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Black eyes glinted with amusement and not for the first time since she met him, Narumi could feel her throat drying up.

"What's so funny?" She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being honest with you, Mister!"

He smirked and leaned closer to her, hovering only a few centimeters away from her as his fingers reached out to touch her chin. Blue eyes widened as Reborn began to rub in a circular motion around her chin. "So if I want to get some attention from you, I have to annoy the crap out of people? I wonder what will you do to me if I did the same thing as that small fry."

"I will beat the crap out of you." Narumi declared, pulling his hand away from her chin.

Reborn curled his lips into a smirk and turned his body around, ready to walk away from her. "Really? I thought you will bring me to your bed and make me stay there forever."

_Is this my punishment for all those times I played a prank on Iruka-sensei?_ A growl escaped from her lips and Narumi leaned her body forward, snatching one of her sketchbooks from her table before hurling it to Reborn. _Smack._ The book slammed against Reborn's head and the black-haired man rubbed the back of his head.

He picked up the sketchbook and walked away from her.

_One of these days that man will give me a heart attack._

* * *

_(Next day)_

_Bianchi is in town._

Reborn stared down at the beetles and took a sip of his coffee as his eyes darted to the windows. _I knew this was going to happen again._ His head throbbed and ached like it always did whenever he thought of his ex-girlfriend. It had been alright when Bianchi tried to kill Dino since no one would actually dare smack him or actually land a hit against him. But Tsuna was a whole different story.

Sawada Narumi was going to murder him if his ex-girlfriend tried to kill her cousin.

"Reborn, we have got trouble!"

_It has already started._ He curled his lips into a smile and took a sip of his coffee as Tsuna dashed into the room, carrying a half-conscious Gokudera on his back. Brown eyes trembled with fear and the brown-haired boy laid his friend on the bed. The silver-haired teen sweated and had a slight green tint to his face.

"Your sister came, didn't she?" Reborn darted his eyes to Gokudera and a sigh escaped his lips when the teen curled into a ball. Gokudera clutched his stomach like he had been stabbed in the gut a thousand times. _So only one look from his sister is needed for him to react like this._ A sigh escaped from his lips.

"That was Gokudera's sister!" Tsuna squealed. "Why did Gokudera-kun react like that? And how do you know his sister?"

Reborn tilted his hat downwards and sighed. "She is my ex-girlfriend."

The words hung in the air and brown eyes widened at his words. _I think today would make it two months since I broke up with her._ He stroke his chin and grimaced. It would have been longer but Bianchi didn't know the meaning of no. _Shamal warned me not to get involved with her._ A small frown played on his lips.

"You really can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Tsuna muttered, shaking his head.

Reborn smiled and the brown-haired teen paled.

"I must be going easy on you," Reborn pulled out a gun from his breast pocket and directed the gun at the teen. "Do you want to repeat that again, Dame-Tsuna?"

The 14-year-old boy turned as white as a ghost and vigorously shook his head. Reborn cleared his throat, put the gun back into his breast pocket and looked out to the windows. Giggles echoed throughout the neighborhood and if he just strained his eyes, he could see Narumi walking with that Bovino kid to the park. _It is probably a good thing she isn't here._ He darted his eyes to the motorbike that was approaching their driveway.

_With Bianchi here, it will be hard for me to raise Tsuna._ Reborn pressed his lips into a thin line and flickered his eyes to the trembling brown-haired boy. Maybe it had been a terrible idea to just break up with her through a letter. But all the other methods hadn't been working with Bianchi. Ignoring her did nothing. He could have tried to hurt her but that wasn't the way he worked.

_I need to figure out how to get her to understand we are over before she actually tries to kill Tsuna._ He tilted his hat upwards as a pair of furious blue eyes flashed before his eyes. Sawada Narumi was going to find a way to kill him if she learnt that Bianchi was here because of him. As much as he enjoyed seeing that fire in her eyes, Reborn didn't want to be on the other side of that fist of hers.

_If I wasn't an Arcobaleno then I might have actually been knocked out. _

If Bianchi killed Tsuna then Narumi was going to kill him.

"I-I think she is targeting Juudaime because of you, Reborn." Gokudera whizzed, pushing himself up from the bed. He winced and darted his eyes to the paled-face teen. "My sister won't leave Juudaime alone until you come back home with her."

_There is only one solution to the problem._ Reborn tilted his hat downwards as the door bell rung. Tsuna darted his eyes from him to Gokudera. The teen curled his lips into a frown, pushed himself off from the bed and made his way down the stairs. Reborn stared at the fading back of his student before darting his eyes at Gokudera.

_I'm going to have to use that favor._

It was going to be amusing to see how Sawada Narumi would react to his request.

* * *

"_You better have a good reason to come into my bedroom while I'm working, Reborn."_

Blue eyes fixated on the adoption information page on her laptop, not looking up to stare at the man that barged into her room. It had been hours since she came back home with her nose twitching with a vile scent that clung to the house. Neither Tsuna nor Gokudera could tell her where that scent came from and Narumi didn't really care.

She was more focused on trying to figure out how to adopt Lambo then to find out whatever weird schemes that her cousin was up to.

"I'm calling in my favor." The mouse paused on the word _adoption_ as Narumi jerked her head at Reborn. The black-haired man had his hat tilted downwards and a smirk played on his lips as his black eyes focused on her. Dread crept up to her stomach and her whole body shivered as those black eyes fixated on her.

_What the hell is he going to ask of me?_ Her heart raced against her chest like it was undergoing a sprint and Narumi took in a deep breath as Reborn held her hair. What was he going to ask her? Tsuna's results? No. The bastard would have found a way to access his scores or the upcoming test. Was he going to ask her to rob a bank? That didn't seem like his style.

"What is the favor?" She kept her tone steady as the man pushed down her laptop. His arm brushed against her and she felt her stomach coiled into a spring, ready to bounce away from her. _What the hell is with this reaction?_ Narumi clenched her jaws and Reborn gazed down at her with eyes glinting with amusement.

"Date me."

_What?_

That was the only thought running through her head as Reborn gazed at her with a smirk on his lips. He didn't just say that. No way. There was no way he would use his favor for something like that. _I know he doesn't like me in that way._ She poked her tongue against her lips and black eyes flickered down from her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Explain yourself!" She swirled her head away from him and pushed her thick blond-hair to the other side of her neck, allowing it to act as a veil between them. "I know you don't have feelings for me and even if you did have feelings for me, I won't accept that kind of request."

A chuckle vibrated out of Reborn's lips and Narumi felt her toes curled up at the laugh. _Bastard does have a nice laugh._ A grimace broke out of her face and the blonde puffed her cheeks. Why must he always laugh? This was a serious topic. She couldn't accept something like this. _I won't allow myself to date someone like him._ She clenched her jaws as her high school friend's teary faces flashed before her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look exquisite when you react like this." Humor and teasing leaked out of his tone alongside another emotion that made her want to squirm. Narumi shut her eyes and held back the squeak that threatened to come out. Her lips parted slightly as her mind continued to process what had been said.

It wasn't long before she jerked her head back at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the personality of an ass?" She grumbled, folding her arms against her chest. A smirk played on Reborn's lips and Narumi scowled at him. If this was her first life, Narumi would have no doubt that she would have been bestowed on him for making such remarks. _But this only annoyed me._ It made her want to punch him.

"You are the only _woman,_" Reborn smirked even wider. "All the other women love my charming personality."

Narumi rolled her eyes. _Then they must be idiots._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, ready for her to lash out but she held the words back. If she made another comment then the asshole was going to accuse her of being jealous. She clicked her tongue. Honestly what do females love about this man? He liked stealing people's food and making dirty jokes in front of kids.

He was even worse than Kakashi-sensei! At least, Kakashi-sensei held back on the dirty jokes until Sakura-chan and her were considered adults in the eyes of the civilians.

"Can you tell me the reason you want to date me?" Reborn raised a single eyebrow and Narumi rolled her eyes. "Reborn, you are a man that focuses on your job and you have no time for something like a simple date even if you were attracted to them. So what is the real reason for you to make this request?"

"Nothing ever escapes your eyes," He grimaced. "My ex-girlfriend is in town—"

"—Did your ex-girlfriend dump you and now you want to use me as a way to show her that you moved on?" Narumi tilted her head and curled her lips into a triumph smirk. Reborn snorted, not looking one bit amused by her words, and she frowned. _Did that really happen?_ No way. Reborn seemed like the type of guy to leave a woman in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to her.

"You are half-right," Reborn grimaced. "I dumped her."

So that theory still stand.

"So you have an ex-girlfriend that hasn't accepted the fact you broke up with her." Reborn bobbed his head and Narumi stared at the man for a couple of seconds before flickering her eyes to her laptop. _He just wants me to act as his fake girlfriend until his ex accepts the fact that he is done with her?_ She curled her lips into a frown.

This was a terrible idea.

"She won't believe it." Narumi ran her hand through her blond hair and licked her dried lips as black eyes focused on her lips. _Why does he look like he want to eat my lips?_ She shook her head and looked down at her hands. With her combined experience of both lifetimes, she only had the experience of kissing one boy.

She had never been on a date and Narumi had only her friends and movies for references when it came to the dating scene.

Reborn raised a single eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you forgotten that I have never dated before?" She clenched her jaws and narrowed her eyes at Reborn. "One look at me trying to pretend to be your girlfriend and your ex will figure out that you are still single."

The hitman smirked and leaned his body forward. His hands cupped either sides of her cheeks, stroking it like it was a violin string and a sigh escaped from her lips. She looked up as black eyes watched her with an intensity that made her feel like he might just set her on fire with just one look. His breath tickled her as he replied. "I will guide you."

There was no way that she was going to agree to this request.

"She will take one look at our interactions and know that there is nothing between us."

Reborn hummed and pressed his forehead against hers. Long blackeyelashes fluttered and black eyes gazed at her with so much hunger that Narumi felt the insane desire to curl into a little ball and hide away from him. _I-I need some water._ Her throat burned as his hot breath caressed her own face.

"Can you honestly say that you don't feel a chemistry between us?"

She jerked her head away from him and pushed the man off of her bed. Crossing her legs together, Narumi inhaled and exhaled as she tried to contain the heat that threatened to consume her. _It is only because he is the first __**man**__ to show an interest in me._ She had been eighteen when she died the first time. She spent most of her first life chasing Sasuke so she never experienced anything.

Even when men did show an interest in her, Uzumaki Naruto would never believe them or give them a chance. _Because no one loved her as Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuuriki and orphan but Uzumaki Naruto, the hero._ She shook her head. Reborn only showed an interest because she was a puzzle to him.

He made this request because they were friends and as friends, she had to help him out.

"We need to set some rules on this fake-dating business." Reborn curled his lips into a smirk and Narumi flipped open her laptop. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde pulled out a word document and typed out the very first rule of the contract. _If it weren't for the fact that this was a favor and he was my friend then I wouldn't do this._ She grimaced.

"What are your rules, Sawada?"

Narumi sighed. "First of all you will have to call me Narumi in front of your ex-girlfriend and my family members, since no one will believe that either of us are dating each other if you call me by my last name."

"That's logical." He bobbed his head and darted his eyes to the window. "What about kissing? I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

She rolled her eyes. "You can kiss me in front of her and my family members."

Silence hung in the air and Narumi looked up from her laptop. She raised a single eyebrow when she saw the blown-up eyes of Reborn, who looked at her like she was a weirdo for saying those words. He curled his lips into a smirk and the blonde tilted her head, uncertain of why the hitman looked at her like that.

"So you don't care if I steal your first kiss?"

Narumi snorted and rolled her eyes at the man. "I already had my first kiss."

_You will just be taking the first kiss of this body._ She chewed her tongue and stopped the words from spilling out of her mouth. No one knew the truth about her. No one would believe her if she told them that this was her second life. Nodding her head, she looked back at Reborn and the man had his eyes fixated on her lips.

"What is your second rule, _Narumi_." The purr came out of his voice and Narumi felt her whole body tingled. _I wonder how I would react if he called me Naruto?_ No. Bad thoughts. She shouldn't wonder about something as stupid as that. She clenched her jaws together, cleared her throat and shook her head.

"You will take Lambo with you while I'm working," she cracked her knuckles and stared at the blank-faced man. "Once I have everything settled, you will take him to kindergarten. This is the least that you can do with what you requested from me."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at her. "Then you have to make me coffee."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and typed down the final request that he had for her. _Everything seems good but there is one thing that I have to make clear to him._ She inhaled and exhaled as Reborn fixated his eyes on her. It was a stupid request since Reborn said that he wouldn't do anything that she felt uncomfortable with. But she still had to make it clear to him.

"You can't ever try to go to second base with me in front of them," Narumi declared, clearing her throat. "I draw the line at that."

Reborn curled his lips into a smirk. "But what if you ask for it?"

"Never going to happen!" She barked, not looking him in the eye. The man smirked and Narumi raised a single eyebrow at the man. Why did he find her words funny? There was no way that she was going to allow him to do something like that. _I'm no longer a kunoichi!_ She clicked her tongue as black eyes twinkled with amusement.

"One kiss from me and you will be begging for more, Narumi." His words sounded like honey against her ears and Narumi gulped as black eyes flickered from her lips to her chest. _I need to regain control of this situation._ She inhaled and exhaled, steadied her trembling arms and reached out to his tie. With a deep breath, she yanked him by the tie and pulled him close to her body.

Black eyes glinted with unspoken hunger and the former kunoichi forced herself to smirk.

"That is as likely as me saying to you to shut up and fuck me."

There was no way in hell that she was going to fall for someone like Reborn.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me of your thoughts about this chapter. Between Reborn and Narumi, who do you think is the more likely to fall first? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

_I have to act like I'm dating Reborn._

Narumi chanted those words as she made her way to the coffee maker, ready to start her end of the deal. She darted her eyes to Reborn, who flashed her a smirk and then flickered her eyes to Nana. Her aunt kept flickering her eyes between her and Reborn, brown eyes flashing with mischief as if she was no doubt planning of ways to set her up with Reborn.

If anyone was going to be happy about her pretending to date Reborn then it was going to be Nana. _At least she will be off my back about going on dates._ She curled her lips into a smile at the thought of having the brown-haired woman leaving her alone when it came to her dating life. _But this will only work if I can act like I'm in love with Reborn._ She grimaced and darted her eyes to Reborn.

For this whole thing to work, she would have to act like this was one of her kunoichi missions from her first life. _Although I never did get a chance to do any of those missions._ A sigh escaped from her lips and Narumi poured the coffee into Reborn's usual cup before making her way to the black-haired man.

Brown eyes watched them with wide eyes and Reborn curled his lips into a smirk when Narumi handed him his usual cup of espresso. The blonde curled her lips into a smile and lowered her head close to Reborn's cheek, brushing her lips against his cheeks. _If I actually kissed him, Nana will just have a heart attack._ Reborn flashed her a smile that would probably make most women's legs wobbled.

She held back the urge to grimace.

"N-Naru-chan…are you and Reborn dating?" Excitement leaked through Nana's tone and brown eyes looked at her like all of her dreams came true. _If he wasn't a friend and if he didn't use this as his favor, I will have never done this._ She forced herself to smile and nodded. Nana squealed and Narumi glanced at Reborn, who held an amused glint in his black eyes.

_At least someone is enjoying my misery._ She clenched her jaws together and placed her hand on top of Reborn's shoulder. She gripped his shoulders and smiled when the man winced. He raised an eyebrow at her and Narumi lowered her head, brushing her lips against his ears. "If you can smile at my misery then I should at least inflict some pain on you so I can smile too."

Reborn grimaced. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a strong grip for someone your build, Narumi."

_At least he is smart enough not to mention my gender._ She relaxed her grip on his shoulders and stared at Nana. The brown-haired woman bounced in her seat and leaned her body forward. Sweat build around Narumi's forehead and the blonde flickered her eyes to Reborn. The black-haired man stared at her, not looking one bit nervous of what Nana would say or do to them.

"So when did the two of you start dating?" Nana giggled and Narumi felt her back shivered as memories of her first life flashed before her eyes. _Her giggles reminds me of Sasuke's fangirls._ That period of her life had been dark. She shuddered and flickered her eyes to Reborn, who darted his eyes at her.

"Yesterday." Reborn and Narumi said in unison.

Nana beamed at those words and placed her hand on her cheek. Brown eyes fixated on Reborn before flickering to Narumi and then returning back to the hitman, who was now drinking his coffee with a smirk on his face. "It must have been challenging for you to get Naru-chan to accept your confession, Reborn."

Blue eyes widened and Narumi jerked her head at her smiling Aunt. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why was her Aunt so certain that Reborn had been the one to confess? _I know we aren't actually dating but there is always a chance I did the confessing!_ She clenched her hands into a fist while Reborn smirked even wider.

"Nana-obaachan, what the hell does that mean?" She grinded her teeth together and spat the words out before swirling her head back down to Reborn. The man tilted his hat upwards, quirking his lips into a smirk before yanking her by the hand. She stumbled and the man sat her on his knees. His large hands rubbed gentle circles around her back and Narumi felt her shoulders relax from the heat of his hands.

"Well no matter how good-looking the man was, you will always flat-out reject them." Narumi blinked and Nana rubbed her chin. "I was actually getting concerned that you took Iemitsu and your father's advice of never getting married seriously, but I guess Reborn tried really hard to make you give him a chance."

_Did you really think that Iemitsu and my second father will be enough to convince me not to date?_ The words were on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it down when Reborn pinched her lower back. She swirled her head at the man and he flashed her a smirk. _I will get him back for that._ She rubbed her back and smashed her foot against Reborn's foot.

He winced.

"Well Reborn has a certain charm that other men don't have." She clasped her hand around Reborn's hand and flashed the man a bright smile. _That certain charm is not being afraid to piss me off or getting hurt by me._ Nana clasped her hands together and a dreamy sigh escaped from her Aunt's lips.

No doubt her Aunt was remembering the good-old days of when Iemitsu and her started to date.

"_I think you and Reborn suit each other very well."_ Kurama commented with a tone filled with glee. Narumi grinded her teeth together and tightened her grip on Reborn's hand as a childish song tickled her ears. It seemed like her soon-to-be adopted son was awake and no doubt he was going to be upset when he found out about this.

But first she had another thing to say.

"_Say that again and I will change the landscape of my mind into a world filled with unicorns."_ Her lips twitched into a smile when Kurama didn't make a comment. God, in what world was she and Reborn suited for each other? She was a woman who had never been on a proper date and a woman that wouldn't believe the words coming out of Reborn's mouth.

"Good morning, Mama!" Lambo dashed into the kitchen, only to freeze at the sight of her sitting on Reborn's lap. Green eyes widened and Narumi pushed herself off of Reborn's lap. The little boy narrowed his eyes at Reborn before jumping into Narumi's hand. The five-year-old leaned forward and pecked her on the lips before hugging her tightly.

"You should also greet your Papa, Lambo-kun!" Nana frowned and Narumi clenched her jaws together. _Even if I was actually dating Reborn, it is way too soon for Lambo to say those words!_ Reborn stood up from his seat, put down his coffee and made his way towards her. Black eyes fixated on her and Narumi sighed.

"Reborn isn't Lambo-sama's Papa!" Lambo declared, puffing his cheeks. The little boy glared at Reborn and Narumi patted his head, earning a frown from Nana. The boy snuggled closer to her chest before looking up at her with green eyes flashing with so much confusion. _I will explain everything to him when he is older._ She closed her eyes and clenched her jaws.

"Nana-obaachan, I know you are happy for Reborn and me but_ don't butt in when it comes to raising Lambo!"_ Narumi snarled the words and Nana blinked. She rubbed circles around Lambo's back as her blue eyes fixated on the brown eyes of her Aunt. "Lambo has the right to decide whose his Papa is and even if I'm dating Reborn or anyone else, I'm not going to make him call that man, Papa."

"But if he helps—"

"—it is still up to him!" Nana frowned while Reborn nodded, looking very much like he agreed with her. The blonde was glad that she didn't have to explain the situation to either Gokudera or Tsuna just yet.

"I'll be going to work now and Nana-obaachan don't tell Tsuna or Gokudera." Nana blinked and Narumi fixated her eyes on Reborn. "Reborn and me will break the news to them."

She didn't want to deal with two headaches.

* * *

"Lambo-sama doesn't like the fact Reborn is dating Mama!"

Reborn stared at Lambo, who had his arms folded against his chest and head turned to the side, and then flickered his eyes to the window of the classroom right in front of them. The two of them were currently sat on top of the tree branch that overlooked the second-year classroom in which Narumi was currently teaching.

_That woman gave me this brat as punishment._ He darted his eyes to the black-haired child, who narrowed his eyes right back at him. There was always an idea Narumi would find a way to make his life hell for using this type of request but Reborn didn't think she would do. He grimaced and stared at the scowling child before him.

_That woman is more cunning than I give her credit._

"You need to accept it." Reborn tilted his hat upwards and curled his lips into a smirk as his black eyes continued to focus on the child that Narumi planned to adopt. "I have no plans to leave Narumi."

Lambo scowled even harder and his green eyes flickered to the curly sideburns on his face before fixating on his black eyes. _That scowl looks a little bit like the scowl that Narumi has whenever I annoy her._ He frowned. It wasn't possible for Lambo to already pick up some of Narumi's habits from now. Those things took years to develop. A thought came to his mind and he dismissed the idea.

The Bovino Familigia wasn't _that_ stupid to give a 5-year-old their precious bazooka.

"What if Lambo-sama pays you?" Reborn raised a single eyebrow as the young boy dug his hand through his hair, pulling out various weapons and items that probably wouldn't fit a normal kid's hair. Black eyes narrowed at the sight of a purple bazooka that was once hidden again. _It doesn't matter anyway._ He tilted his hat downwards and the boy pulled out a couple of euros from his hair.

Green eyes stared at him with determination and hope while Reborn gazed at the boy. _He isn't naïve enough to think that a question without proof would be enough to make me leave Narumi._ He looked up at the lush green leaves before flickering his eyes at Narumi. If he didn't have a job to raise Tsuna or if he was actually dating Narumi then the kid would have been a good excuse for him.

"Nothing in the world would make me leave Narumi." His black eyes darted to Narumi and a smirk played on his lips as his black eyes observed the irritation in the woman's eyes as her student tried to explain her homework to her. _She really does look her best when she is annoyed._ He curled his lips into a smirk as a thought came to his mind.

He knew how to break the news to Tsuna and see Narumi with irritation flashing through her eyes.

"Mama deserves better than a womanizer like you!" Reborn's eyebrows twitched and the little boy puffed his cheeks. _Maybe that kid takes after his biological mother than that idiotic father of his._ He could see the intelligence shining through those green eyes and not many kids could use a term like womanizer correctly in a sentence.

_Still if Narumi doesn't have any plans to adopt you, I will throttle you for that comment._ He could feel the irritation stirring inside of his stomach as green eyes continued to glare at him. If he laid a single hand on Lambo then Narumi would call off the request and that would mean he would have to find a new way to deal with Bianchi.

_I really should have listened to Shamal's advice when it came to Bianchi._ He miscalculated when it came to that girl. Her young age should have made it easier for her not to cling to him. He wasn't even her first or second boyfriend. _But I'm a lot better than her three boyfriends before me._ It was a curse if you asked him.

"You are lucky that Narumi is your Mama or I will make you pay for that comment."

The green-eyed little boy smirked. "Lambo-sama will tell Mama if you lay a hand on him and she will break-up with you immediately!"

Reborn felt his lips twitched as green eyes glinted with intelligence and mischief that a normal five-year-old shouldn't have. _That kid is definitely different from the rumors; he is probably smarter than his biological mother._ His black eyes observed the child, who now had his eyes fixated on Narumi. Green eyes stared at the woman with awe and a love that made him tilt his head.

It had only been two days but that Bovino kid looked at the woman like she was his world.

"Mama is really strong," Lambo clenched his hands into a fist and his green eyes fixated on him. "But Mama can't always be strong so Lambo-sama needs to get stronger so he can protect Mama from bad men like you."

Reborn fixated his eyes on Lambo and then flickered his eyes to the grinning Narumi. Maybe if it had been a few days ago, he would have been annoyed by the kid but he felt a stirring of amusement. _That kid actually thinks he can try and catch up to me._ It was foolishness but something made him pause.

Maybe it was the fact that there was some truth behind that kid's words.

Sawada Narumi was strong and if Reborn was honest with himself, he knew that the woman was probably stronger than him.

"You will need to be able to land a single hit against your Mama in a fight."

He didn't know what possessed him to say those words.

* * *

_I can sense someone with killing intention._

A scowl played on Narumi's face as the blond-haired woman strolled through the corridors. For the past couple of minutes, she could sense that something was not right in the school. It was like there was a presence that shouldn't be here. Maybe it was paranoia. But Kakashi-sensei always used to tell her and the other members of Team Seven to be prepared for anything.

The blonde slowed down when her blue eyes caught sight of a pink-haired woman creeping into one of the classroom. No. Not just any classroom. _My classroom!_ She clenched her jaws together and dashed straight to her classroom. Who the hell was this woman? What the hell was she doing? And who was she targeting? Tsuna? Gokudera? She couldn't know.

She inhaled and exhaled before sliding the door wide opened. The girls blinked, turned their body around and Narumi blinked at the sight of the riceballs in their hands. Her blue eyes darted to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. All three teens gawked, looking taken back by the sight of her. _Reborn needs to teach them to observe!_ She curled her lips into a scowl as her blue eyes darted around the classroom.

Where the hell is that woman?

"S-Sawada-sensei, why are you here?" One of her students asked. Silence hung in the air as blue eyes continued to search for the woman that came into the classroom. _That vile scent! _She swung her head to the right and a woman seemed to be inching closer to Kyoko. In that woman's hand was a plate of riceballs that looked anything but edible.

_I think if I even took a whiff of that riceball then I'm going to go to the toilet._ She grimaced and charged straight to Kyoko. The brown-eyed girl blinked, opened her mouth to say something but only to stumble as Narumi shoved her to the side. Tsuna immediately rushed to catch the girl while her students gawked at her.

Their eyes still had not caught up to the fact that there was a grownass woman in the room, who wasn't supposed to be here, and Narumi wondered if it was time for her to just change her teaching style. Narumi scowled and grabbed the woman by the collar, earning shrieks of surprise from the other students.

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_How did Sawada-sensei know where to find her?"_

"_W-Why does she have a riceball in her hand?"_

More and more questions filled the classroom as her students took a step back. Distantly, Narumi could see Gokudera paling and clutching his stomach like he was in pain. She darted her eyes to Yamamoto and the teen got the silent message. With a smile playing on his lips, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and proceeded to drag him to the infirmary.

"Did you just try and poison one of my students!" Narumi demanded, slamming the woman on the floor. The woman winced and tried to yank her hand away from her. _There is only one person who can handle my strength and he is dead._ She tightened her grip on the woman as gasps and whispers broke out of the classroom.

The woman scowled but didn't answer her.

"Answer me!" Narumi snarled.

The pink-haired woman scoffed and looked away. _So you want to do things the hard way?_ She curled her lips into a smirk and tightened her grip on the woman's hands. Her students gulped and took a couple of steps back. Their eyes looked everywhere but at her and the insane woman that she just captured. Only Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes and fear shone through his brown eyes as he stared at the woman before her.

_He recognized this woman. _The thought made her clenched her jaws. If Tsuna knew this woman then that meant this had to one of Reborn's associates. She tightened her grip on the woman before flickering her eyes at her cousin. He grimaced and nodded his head. _If this is one of his schemes then he took things too far._ She growled.

"If you don't cooperate with me, _I will end your life_." Narumi allowed Kurama's charka to leak out and the woman turned her head around. Green eyes widened and the pink-haired woman trembled, looking at her like she was a monster. The blond-haired woman forced herself to smile and smashed the woman's head against the floor before picking her up.

There went her hope of being a normal teacher.

"Um Sawada-sensei, w-what just happened?" Kyoko asked. The brown-eyed girl stared at her with wide eyes but Narumi could see the awe coming from her eyes. _If this was still my first life, I would puff my chest and bask in her awe._ She sighed and juggled the unconscious woman against her shoulder as her blue eyes focused on Reborn and Lambo, who sat on the tree that overlooked this classroom.

Her cute little son grinned while Reborn tilted his hat downwards. There was no grimace in his lips but that could mean a lot of things to her. At the very least, she knew he wasn't happy or irritated with what she did. _If he isn't happy or irritated then he didn't plan for this to happen._ She still wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"I just caught an insane woman," Narumi sighed and made her way towards the door. "Now that I've caught this insane woman, you can go back with exchanging rice balls."

_I need to lock her up in the infirmary._

Life had been so much easier and chaos-free when Reborn didn't came into their lives.

* * *

"Tell me who are you!"

Narumi narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired woman who squirmed and struggled to get out of the ropes that binded her to the bed of the infirmary. _You think I don't know how to make sure it is impossible for you to get out of these ropes._ She rolled her eyes, picked up the meat knife that she stole from the school's kitchen and placed it against the woman's neck.

Green eyes widened and the pink-haired woman gulped. Narumi's eyes turned as cold as ice when the woman stopped struggling against the ropes. The woman didn't try to turn her head or lift it up, probably realizing that she had no problems with killing her on the school bed. _I will murder her if she actually succeeded with killing Tsuna._ She curled her lips into a scowl.

"I'm Bianchi." Bianchi spat the words out and Narumi took her time to observe the woman. _She looks like a teenager._ If she had to guess her age then Narumi would put her around seventeen or even eighteen years old. She wasn't that much older from her oldest student in this school. _But I doubt __**he**__ will let that girl into this school because she is pretty._ Hibari Kyoya was a lot of things but he didn't act like a normal boy.

His older sister had been different but Narumi didn't want to think of what happened to her second body childhood friend.

"Who sent you to kill my cousin?" Narumi placed the knife closer to Bianchi's throat and curled her lips into a smile. "If you lie to me, I will kill you."

The woman snorted. "Who would be stupid enough to accept a request to kill the Juudaime of the Vongola Familigia? I want to kill your cousin so Reborn can come back home with me! He isn't meant to live this type of life!"

Green eyes were filled with adoration and Narumi curled her lips into a frown. A sense of dread crept up into her stomach, the longer she spent staring into this girl's eyes. That adoration in her eyes wasn't healthy. _It is even worse than Sakura-chan's love for Sasuke._ The girl was probably only seventeen but her eyes seemed to tell her that Reborn meant the world to her.

_I'm going to kill the bastard for toying with a 17-year-old!_ Narumi clenched her jaws and inhaled. No. She might be wrong. For all she knew, Bianchi couldn't be his ex-girlfriend. But if she was then she was going to smack him for doing this. _You don't hook up with a 17-year-old!_ She balled her hands into a fist and shut her eyes.

Bianchi was also at fault but Narumi could almost understand why she liked Reborn.

_I had a crush too but I never had the time to confess to him and even if I did…a lot of people wouldn't have accepted my feelings towards him._ She hunched her shoulders and flickered her eyes at Bianchi. It was a waste if you asked her. Instead of focusing her life of improving herself or becoming a better hitwoman, this girl was wasting her time on a man that didn't want her.

Of course she had to confirm her suspicions before having this thought.

"Is Reborn your ex-boyfriend?" The words hung in the air and for a brief moment, Narumi could see green eyes tearing up before hardening again. _Break-ups are the worse._ She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. It was terrible no matter how old a person was but maybe it was worse as a teenager. A sigh escaped her lips and the blonde looked up at the ceiling.

She would never know since Narumi never had the time for relationships.

"He isn't my ex-boyfriend."

_I guess I know why Reborn asked me to do this…she will never accept the fact that he moved on unless she sees it for herself._ She curled her lips into a bitter smile as soft footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. She disliked this. All her life, she tried to avoid playing this role to the other girls. But it had to be done. It was better for Bianchi in the long run because Narumi knew what type of man Reborn was.

Reborn would never commit and this young woman craved for commitment.

"That wasn't what Reborn told me." Narumi kept her tone cold and brisk as she withdrew her knife from the woman's neck. Green eyes widened and the blonde forced herself to give the woman a smirk. "I was under the impression Reborn is single."

Bianchi clenched her jaws and narrowed her eyes at her. "Reborn isn't single and even if he was single, he will never look at a woman like you."

_Reborn, I'm going to smack you as soon as we are back at home._ She forced herself to smirk even wider and tilted her head to the side as the footsteps in the corridor got louder. Only three more minutes and that bastard was going to be here. _I will tear him up as soon as we get back home._ She steadied her arms and suppressed the Kyuubi's chakra that leaked out.

"But that isn't what he said to me last night," Bianchi paled and Narumi smirked even larger. "It wasn't your name that he screamed out when he slept with me. It was _my name_ that he screamed when we fucked."

She kept the smirk plastered on her face as the woman froze in her place. Green eyes flashed with undeniable rage, looking at her like she was a monster for saying those words in public. _If I have to transfer her hate for Tsuna to me and keep my end of the bargain with Reborn, then I'll have to make some lies._ Reborn was going to laugh and tease her for this but he wanted her to play this role.

"You are lying." Bianchi snarled as the door swung open. "Reborn will never sleep with someone like you!"

Narumi curled her lips into a larger smirk. "Do you wanna bet?"

Green eyes widened and the blond-haired woman stalked to the door, where Reborn stood with a smirk plastered on his face. _The things I will do for a friend._ Black eyes widened as Narumi yanked the orange tie that her friend seemed to be so fond of. Anger and irritation clouded her mind and without a second thought, she pressed her lips against his lips.

Why the hell must she do this? Why couldn't that girl just accept the fact that she and Reborn were over? Maybe she shouldn't have done this. Except Reborn was kissing her back. His free hand was reaching to her head, pulling her closer to him and his other hand was creeping up to her butt. She should be cautious but he really did kiss like the devil.

She let out a little groan and threw away his fedora hat, allowing her nails to scratch and pull his hair. She could feel his tongue seeking out permission, permission that she granted. She could taste the coffee that he probably just drank and Narumi tightened her grip on his shoulders as he grinded his body against her.

When they did finally pulled apart, Narumi blinked her eyes opened as Reborn met her gaze with a an amused smile before darting his eyes to Bianchi, who gawked at them.

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her ears. "I never knew you had it in you."

"I am full of surprises." She muttered, curling her lips into a forced smile as she flicked her heels to look at Bianchi. So that happened. _I should walk with some dignity and not run away with a squeak._ Narumi bobbed her head, cleared her throat and pecked Reborn on the cheek before walking away from them.

Not once did she notice dark black eyes looking at her.

Nope, all Narumi cared about was going back to her office and smack herself for doing something like that. _I better not do something that reckless because she insulted me._ She bobbed her head and cleared her throat as she strolled through the corridors of the school with her cheeks burning into a bright shade of red.

She only had one person to blame for her actions.

That person was Ero-Sennin and his dating advice to her.

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess who was Naruto's crush in her first life? And the answer to the question from chapter 11 will of course be answered throughout this story. Please tell me who your thoughts about this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter**

* * *

_I officially lost my mind._

That was the only thought running through Narumi's mind as she watched Lambo snuggled against her pillow. What possessed her to react like that to a simple insult? She was older than that child and should have behaved like an adult. Kissing someone the way she did was the kind of reaction that she would have done in her first life if Sakura or Ino insulted her.

She wasn't the eighteen-year-old girl that needed to prove herself anymore, but a 24-year-old woman with 41-year's worth of memories inside of her. This was the kind of behavior that an immature adult would do and she wasn't that type of person anymore.

Or so she thought.

But that girl really annoyed the crap out of her even though Narumi knew that there was some truth behind her words. Reborn would never look at her if it wasn't for the fact she was Tsuna's cousin.

"You really took me by surprise…Narumi." Narumi blinked and lifted her head up from the pillow. She blinked at the sight of Reborn standing outside her door with his hat tilted upwards and that annoying smirk playing on his face. God she hated that annoying smirk. "I really didn't think you would have the courage to do that."

Narumi hunched her shoulders and held off the blush that threatened to consume her. What could she say? That she just went with her instincts or that she probably learnt half of what she did from those three years of training with Jiraiya. That mentor of hers was too lazy to get a proper editor to correct his mistakes.

He claimed he had been training her and in a way Narumi guessed Jiraiya had trained her. But she honestly doubt her former godfather was watching down on her with a smile on his face.

"She made me really angry." Narumi admitted. "I can never think straight when I'm furious."

Reborn gazed at her with an intensity that reminded her again of her actions towards him. She really should have controlled herself in her fit of anger because those eyes just made her think back to Jiraiya's books. Just thinking back to his books made her blush a bright shade of red.

Right, it was time for her to change the topic before Reborn teased the living shit out of her again.

"Why did you date her?" Narumi asked, clearing her throat and fixating her eyes on the hitman. It was a curiosity that was now burning through her now that she had seen Bianchi with her own eyes. "You are way older than her so why date her? She isn't mature enough to date someone like you."

"She was attractive," Reborn answered as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. It was actually _painfully_ obvious when Narumi considered his personality.

Still the answer made her roll her eyes. That was a typical Reborn's answer. As long as a woman was attractive then he would date her, not even hesitating about her age.

"She is going to be after you," Reborn observed, tilting his hat upwards and fixating his black eyes on her. He didn't look concern about her safety. Then again he had never really been concerned about her safety and that was something she was grateful about him.

The moment someone acted overprotective over her made her want to let Kurama out and tell them that she was a woman who fought through a war against an _alien_ and won.

"And whose fault is that?" Narumi asked, wiggling her fingers at him. Reborn quirked his lips into a smirk and without a second thought, the blue-eyed girl hurled a pillow at him. It smacked him right on the face. "You were the one that requested for me to act like your girlfriend."

"And I'm grateful." Reborn said, picking up the pillow from the ground. "But it is not _all_ my fault, Narumi. You were the one that made out with me right in front of her."

"She wanted proof!" Narumi growled. "And if she didn't want that proof then she shouldn't have irritated me!"

The man chuckled. "And might I say that I enjoyed your proof?"

Narumi groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. Why did he have to say that? Now she was going to be replaying the whole thing again in her mind. It would take her couple of hours before she could erase the whole encounter from her mind or look back at it without blushing like a little girl.

"I only did that because of her," Narumi declared, folding her arms against her chest. "Your _ex-girlfriend_ implied I wasn't attractive enough to date you or even sleep with you. If anything I'm way too attractive to date someone like you."

It was a lie but she had too much pride to admit that Reborn was probably in the same level of attractiveness as her. He was probably one of the most attractive men she had seen in both of her live—which was saying something since Kakashi-sensei had been her teacher and Sasuke had been her teammate.

Reborn smirked and strolled right towards her. He looked almost like panther with that dangerous glint in his eyes but Narumi wasn't going to falter. Oh no. She was going to straighten her back and keep her head held up high because there was nothing wrong in her words.

"Bianchi was very much wrong about that," Reborn declared, a serious expression on his face. He cupped her chin and his breath ghosted against her ear. "If it weren't for the fact I respect you or even the fact Tsuna is your cousin, I would have tried to get in your pants from the moment we met."

Narumi shivered, but she did not falter. Why was this guy so good at flustering her? It wasn't fair. She was the former kunoichi who had been taught the seductive arts from the moment she entered the Academy. If anyone should ever get flustered then it should be him.

"And I would have turned you down without blinking an eyelash."

"Are you sure?" he chuckled. Why must he find her words funny? Just because he was an attractive man, didn't mean she would go weak in the knees if he showered her with attention.

She had her pride, god damn it.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Reborn quirked his lips into a smirk and curled his finger around the loose strand of blond hair. It wasn't anything really strange but it felt almost intimate if you asked her. More gentle than she ever really expected from Reborn and she wasn't sure if she liked this or not.

The last person to be this gentle to her had been her second father and he was gone now.

"Even if you had denied me, I would have chase you till the end of the world…_Naru-chan," _he announced, a teasing expression on his face. He bit her ear and dashed out of the door before Narumi could yell at him for breaking one of the rules in their contract.

She huffed and glared at her opened door.

That perverted hitman was not allowed to bite her ears when she didn't have a family member with her!

* * *

"Are you really dating Narumi-neechan, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as soon as he shut the door of his bedroom. His student's eyes were filled with so much rage that it reminded Reborn of a little lion cub that was just trying to be scary. That Dame-Tsuna really did have a long way to go.

But first he would tease the boy.

"Oh, did Nana tell you?" Reborn asked, a large smirk on his face.

It would be a good idea for him to find out who spilled the beans to Tsuna. Reborn had been hoping he would be the one to do it. It would have been _delicious_ to see the reaction of the boy when he saw his cousin snogging him. But alas, Nana must have not been able to control herself and told Tsuna.

"One of my classmates witness it!" Tsuna declared. He blushed and avoided looking him in the eye, making the smirk on Reborn's face even bigger. "H-He said that you and Narumi-neechan—"

"—Were having sex in the infirmary?" Reborn asked with an innocent glint in his eyes. Oh seeing the boy flush that deep shade of red was fun. Well not as fun as seeing Narumi when she blushed but it was a close second.

Nothing could really be as fun as seeing Narumi blushed or hearing her yells. God. Her yells entertained him, giving him the desire to egg her on until she threw something at him. He was playing with a fire when it comes to her but Reborn couldn't help it.

She was entertaining.

"We wore clothes," he informed him with a wide smirk on his face. The boy let out a sigh of relief and Reborn could only chuckle. Oh. He was going to have so much fun messing with him. "But if we weren't in the nurse office, then you might need to worry about getting a little nephew or niece in another nine months."

That look of fury on Tsuna's face was so entertaining that Reborn had to stop himself from chuckling. It was like the boy considered himself the protector of his older cousin when it was the reverse. He wouldn't have needed to do this if he wasn't trying to save himself.

Directing Bianchi to Narumi was the safer option than Bianchi trying again to kill Tsuna.

Tsuna scowled. "Are you toying with Narumi-neechan? She has never dated before and—"

"—and she is a grown woman." He reminded him, leaning back against the wall. Not just any grown woman but a grown, unpredictable woman who managed to make him weak in the knee with that kiss.

Not just any kiss but a mind-blowing kiss.

He never expected that kind of kiss from her. She was always shy like a little fox that just didn't want to come out to play. But that kiss was not of a little fox. No. It was a kiss that came from a grown fox. A kiss that Sawada Narumi shouldn't be capable of doing with her limited experience with men.

He knew Narumi well enough to know that she wasn't the type to fool around with men. Unlike him, the woman did have a problem with the idea of a casual relationship.

"I don't accept it."

Reborn raised an eyebrow and Tsuna glared at him. That Dame-student of his crossed his arms together into a cross-sign and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Good, I'm not asking you to accept it," he informed him, tilting his hat downwards. "_Narumi_ is the one to decide whether to break up with me or not."

The whole thing was a sham but that useless student of his didn't need to know that. If he knew the truth then that boy would just spill the truth when Bianchi comes back again. The boy was, after all, too overprotective when it came to Narumi.

A good trait for a boss but a terrible trait when someone needed to get rid of an annoyance.

"You are a womanizer!" Tsuna declared as if Reborn didn't know that trait about himself. He scoffed. Honestly when he dated a woman, he was faithful to her and the same went for this fake dating business.

"So?" Reborn asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Your cousin doesn't mind."

The young teen scowled and stomped his feet against the floor. "Well I _mind! _She should be with someone that wants to be in a serious relationship with her!"

Tsuna was oddly more overprotective than Reborn had presumed. The words sprouting out of his mouth were the words he expected to hear from a father and judging from the way Tsuna blinked, the boy knew it too. Well Reborn guessed it was natural.

If Narumi was overprotective over Tsuna then the boy felt the same way towards her.

"But who says _your cousin_ wants _this_ relationship to be _serious_?" He chirped, tilting his hat upwards. There was a clue for Tsuna but Reborn doubt that the boy was smart enough to pick up the clue. Being observant wasn't Tsuna's strong suit. "Your cousin wants some fun and I give her that fun."

The boy glared and snarled. "What do I have to do to break off your relationship?"

Get rid of his ex-girlfriend would be the answer but Reborn doubt Narumi would be pleased if she found out that Tsuna learnt about their deal. He could picture the rage in her eyes and her throwing a book at him before yelling out:

"_You told my adorable baby cousin that I did this because of your insane ex-girlfriend!"_

Well Narumi would never say adorable baby cousin but Reborn knew that was what she thought whenever she caught sight of Tsuna. If this was her reaction to Tsuna. He could only imagine how terrifying she would be with Lambo or to any of her future kids.

"Get stronger and I might just consider it."

Tsuna glared and Reborn walked out of the door with a smirk playing on his lips.

It was always fun to mess with the Sawada cousins.

* * *

**(Next day)**

"_So who was your first crush? I refuse to believe Nana when she claimed that you never had a crush."_

"Just because I never told Nana about my crush, doesn't mean I never had one, Reborn!" Narumi grumbled.

The two of them were currently walking in the streets that would lead them to her workplace. Lambo would have gone with them but Nana seemed to have decided to become stubborn and decided not to let Narumi take her child with her. If anything, the brown-haired woman hugged Lambo before kicking Reborn and her out of the door.

Literally.

"I know," Reborn declared, flickering his eyes at her. "Now tell me about the first boy who captured your heart."

Narumi quirked her lips into a smirk and that quirked Reborn's interest. Was it a girl? Or was it a man? He could never really tell with that woman. Bianchi had been easy for him to figure out but then again he had been around Bianchi since she was a young girl.

It had been natural for Bianchi to see him as her first crush.

"Who says it was a boy?" Narumi asked, amusement colored her tone and the woman clasped her hands behind her back.

"Is it a man then? Or another girl perhaps?" he asked, tilting his hat downwards. Those blue eyes did not react at all to the questions, which was pretty interesting if you asked him. It would be hard for him to decipher the gender if she didn't react at all.

This was a mind game that he quite enjoyed.

"_He_ was my teacher," Narumi answered, turning her head to look at him. Ah. So Sawada was the type of woman that enjoyed an age difference. Not something he would expect from her since she made a big deal between him and Bianchi.

Then again, he did deserve it since she was going to endure Bianchi's attacks.

"Did you ever tell him you had a _terrible_ crush on him?" Reborn questioned. It must have been a very strong crush if her eyes softened like that. It almost reminded him of Bianchi—except there was no possessiveness in her gaze. Beside if it had been so long ago, it would have faded by now.

But it seemed to still linger with Narumi.

"I was 17 and he was 31…so no."

"That didn't stop me," Reborn pointed out. Narumi looked at him like he was an idiot and he was probably an idiot when he considered of the warnings that Shamal gave him and how he chose to ignore it. Of course he had too much pride to admit to her. "But this came to bite me in the ass."

He would at least admit this much to her.

Narumi giggled. It was strange to hear her giggle when she didn't really giggle all that much around him…but he didn't dislike it. Her giggles might not be like the other women he knew, but there was a certain charm to her giggle. He wouldn't mind hearing it again.

Actually he wanted to hear it again and hold it over her head.

"That is because you can't control yourself, Reborn," Narumi teased, her blue eyes twinkled with mischief and Reborn curled his lips into a smirk. "Besides, the age gap between Bianchi and you is a lot smaller between Kakashi-sensei and me."

Actually he doubt that their age gap could beat the age gap between Bianchi and him. His body might be forever frozen at the age of 26 but Reborn was practically old enough to be Bianchi's grandfather.

"What is the age gap between you and him?"

"14 years," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and not meeting him in the eyes. If she was concerned that he would judge her about this detail then she shouldn't worry about it. He was no better than her. "But I liked him since I was 15 but you know…things happened."

Reborn tilted his hat upwards. "Do you still like him?"

It would be problematic for either of them if Narumi still had lingering feelings for her teacher.

"A girl can never forget her first crush," she explained, a frown played on her lips. "But I don't think things would have worked out for us. He would always see me as his t…student."

Reborn believed with all the time that he spent around Narumi that he was almost an expert when it came to her. The way she quickly changed the last word, alongside the way she avoided looking him in the eye told him that she was lying about the last part.

What was she going to say?

Well it didn't really matter for him.

He tilted his hat downwards and fixated his black eyes on the now quiet woman. Everyone had their secrets when it came to their lives. He had the Arcobaleno Curse to deal with after all and Reborn would never tell Narumi about that curse.

There was no reason for him to tell her.

* * *

**A/N**: **Congratulations for everyone who guessed Kakashi. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that everyone is keeping safe during these times. I also hope that you enjoyed the interaction between Reborn and Tsuna in this chapter. **

**Does anyone want to see another reincarnated character? Or would you rather prefer if Narumi was the only one?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"Mama, do you love Reborn?"

Narumi spluttered her tea and stared wide-eyed at her young son. What did he just ask? Love? Why was he starting to sound like Nana? The five-year-old was way too young to ask these kind of questions. Nana must have put him up to this because she refused to believe that those cute green eyes knew what they were talking about.

Lambo was way too young to ask these kind of questions and judging by the way he tilted his head, Narumi knew he had no idea what he was talking about. Knowing this made her relax her shoulders. But what should she say to him? Her answer shouldn't be something that could make her son suspicious.

She knew Nana would question Lambo as soon as he was away from her watchful eyes.

"I don't love Reborn as much as I love you."

Her sweet, adorable son beamed and tackled her. It was adorable how much such simple words could make Lambo so happy and so eager to give her a hug. Maybe it wasn't Nana who put him up to this. It must have been jealously that made him ask such a silly question. No one could really compare to Lambo or Tsuna in her eyes and the relationship between her and Reborn was fake.

But since she couldn't tell Lambo that her relationship with Reborn was fake, she would need to figure out another way to reassure her son.

"Mama, I really don't like the fact you are dating Reborn!" Lambo declared, puffing his cheeks. He looked so adorable with those puffed cheeks and that tiny scowl playing on his lips. It was just so cute that she had to hold herself back from pinching his cheeks and blowing his tummy.

She quirked her lips into a bright smile and allowed a small laugh to escape her lips before shaking her head at him.

"Don't worry Lambo, Reborn and me are probably not going to be together for very long," Narumi declared, flicking her son by the forehead.

Lambo giggled and rubbed his forehead before pecking her on the cheeks. A smile played on her lips as she watched her son as he dashed to the yard. Judging from that excited glint in his eyes, her son was probably planning to dig himself to the center of the Earth again.

She should tell him that it was a fruitless endeavor but Narumi didn't want to see him lose that smile.

"That hurt my feelings, _Naru-chan."_

Narumi curled her lips into a thin smile. There was only one person who would dare to purr at the use of that nickname and she was not going to give Reborn the satisfaction of her turning her head around to look at him. Nope. She was going to keep her eyes focused on Lambo and watch her son as he tried to dig a tunnel again.

"For me to hurt your feelings means that you need to have a heart, Reborn," Narumi said dryly. She leaned against her chair and let out a small sigh when Reborn took the seat across her. Judging from the way his lips were curled into a smirk, her words hadn't really affected his mood.

Not that she expected it to but Narumi could always have some hope that her words could cut him.

"Well I have a heart since I'm alive," Reborn replied, shrugging. The smug tone in his voice made her bristled and a part of her wondered when she could be free from the contract. For the past few weeks, Bianchi had been coming to her workplace and house in an attempt to murder her with her poison cooking.

Not once did the attacks work but it was getting to the point that she contemplated whether or not to kill the woman.

"Why are you here? I thought you said that you were going to have Tsuna fight Ryohei," Narumi asked, taking a sip of her tea. The smirk on his face widened and the blonde understood immediately that her cousin had won against Ryohei. That made her curl her lips into a smile. She knew he could win. After all, Narumi trained him to be a good fighter.

Although she wished Tsuna was just a tad bit faster but she would have to bring out the kunai to make him run faster.

"Tsuna won against Sasagawa but I had to use the Dying Will bullet on him," Reborn replied. Narumi jerked her head and slammed her cup of tea on the table. She probably shouldn't have reacted like that since the table cracked into half now. But it was never a good thing when the man used the bullet.

People would taunt her cousin whenever Reborn used the bullet.

"Did you have to use the bullet? Tsuna can defeat Ryohei without the bullet!" She folded her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. Was he trying to make an excuse to use the bullet again? It wouldn't surprise her if he made an excuse to try and use the bullet on her cousin.

"Tsuna didn't have the guts to tell Sasagawa that he didn't want to join the Boxing Club," Reborn explained. "So I had to use the Dying Will bullet on him."

Narumi pinched her nose. This really did not surprise her when she considered Tsuna's personality. Saying no was impossible for the boy especially when Ryohei was the brother of his classmate. She should have figured out that this was what Reborn planned to do. But things had been hectic in the school.

With Nezu-sensei gone, they needed to find a replacement teacher and Narumi hadn't found a teacher that was willing to deal with the delinquents in this school.

Correction: she couldn't find a teacher who was willing to work in a school where Hibari studied.

"You didn't just come here to tell me about my cousin's progress, did you?" Narumi asked, shaking her head. She should not be concerned over the state of this school. It would not be difficult for them to find a teacher or even a benefactor. Yeah. She should be more concern about Reborn's plans for her cousin.

He never told her about the end results of her cousin's training. She always had to hear it from Tsuna, who liked to complain about his tutor's training methods.

"You catch on pretty quick," Reborn said. The fact he was not smirking at her made her stomach churned, because she knew what that expression on his face meant. It was never good news when he didn't smirk. No sir. When Reborn was this serious then it meant he was going to tell her a piece of bad news.

A piece of bad news that he knew would irritate her.

"What did you do?" Narumi asked. She tried to keep her tone as even as possible because it would be a bad thing if she alerted Lambo that she was furious with Reborn. It was bad enough Lambo disliked Reborn. She didn't want it to get to the point that her adopted son was going to actively kill the man.

"I didn't do anything," Reborn said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It is just a side effect that Tsuna will experience because I shot the 10th bullet at him."

Narumi narrowed her eyes. "Side effect? What kind of side effect?"

"He is going to get a disease by tomorrow," Reborn admitted. She jerked her head at him. That was the side effect? An incurable disease! The side effect of those _nasty_ bullets was an incurable disease. She should keep her temper in check and not do anything reckless. But it was hard to control her temper when she knew her cousin was going to get sick.

She stood up from her seat, picked up her cup of tea and made her way to Reborn. Without a second thought, Narumi poured the steaming cup of tea on Reborn's head.

"If you knew he was going to get sick if you used those bullets then why the hell did you do it?" She snarled, blue eyes darkening at him. "Answer me, Reborn!"

"You didn't wait for me to finish, Narumi," Reborn said dryly. He removed his wet fedora hat and placed it on the table before darting his eyes at her. His black eyes didn't gleam with irritation but Narumi could see that the hitman was amused by her reactions. If it weren't for the fact she didn't want to destroy the walls, she would have punched him in the face.

"Wait for what? You think I can be calm and rational when you just told me that you got him sick?" She argued, folding her arms against her chest. "He is a 14-year-old boy who hasn't even started living his life!"

How could he be so irresponsible? It was bad enough he had to toughen up her cousin through sadistic methods, but to actually make him sick was just a new level of low even for him.

"Do you honestly believe I would have shot that bullet without bringing someone to cure him?" Reborn fired back. Narumi closed her mouth and curled her lips into a scowl. No. He wasn't stupid or reckless. The man must have planned the whole thing carefully before he fired that bullet today.

Even though she knew this, she could still feel the bubbles of irritation that threatened to consume her.

"Will this Doctor be able to completely cure this disease or will he only slow it down?" Narumi asked. She leaned her body forward and placed both hands on either side of Reborn's chair. She had to cage him and make sure he didn't try to run away from her. If he looked away from her for even one second then Narumi knew for a fact that the older hitman was lying to her.

"He can completely cure this disease," Reborn answered, fixating his eyes on her. "He is one of the best doctors that I know."

Reborn better hoped that the doctor could cure her cousin because if he died then Narumi would have no problem sending the hitman to the next world.

* * *

_(Next day)_

_What the hell happened here?_

This was the single thought running through Narumi's mind as Bianchi ran out of the door with an irritated expression. She should be happy that the teen was not going to attack her today but it only made her knit her eyebrows. It wasn't like her to do this. Bianchi always tried to find any opportunity to attack her but for her to run away like that…just did not make any sense.

She chewed on her bottom lip and stepped through the open door. Everything about the house looked normal…except for the unconscious man lying in front of the staircase. If she had to guess from the purple food lying on top of his face, Bianchi must have attacked him with her poison cooking.

But why would she try and kill this man?

"That is the doctor I told you about who can cure Tsuna." Narumi blinked and twisted her head around. The sight of a pale-faced Tsuna covered with skulls around his arms alongside a frowning Reborn made her frown even more. Black eyes flickered from her to the man before them, not looking one bit pleased at the sight.

That made both of them.

"_I have a sister complex!"_ Narumi frowned and jerked her head at Tsuna. Her cousin had his mouth shut but she could see from his flushed cheeks that it was not something she should have known about. Actually she already had a feeling about that aspect of Tsuna. He had always been too overprotective whenever a man came near her.

Not as bad as her first father but then again no one could compare to Minato.

_He actually threatened Sasuke because he thought we were dating. _

"Well aren't you beautiful!" A deep voice rumbled. Narumi twisted her head around, blond eyebrows twitching as the unconscious doctor came back to life. Brown eyes gleamed with lust, almost reminding her of Ero-Sennin and those times when he chased after all those females in the spa.

If it weren't for the fact she had been underage and his goddaughter, Narumi had no doubt that Ero-Sennin would have tried to hit on her.

"Shamal, _Narumi_ is _my_ girlfriend and she is off-limits!" Reborn said sharply. Narumi blinked. Even though she knew they had a _fake_ relationship, she had never seen those black eyes gleamed with irritation. Should she be happy? Or should she be irritated with the possessive label? It wasn't like she had a relationship to base it on.

The doctor blinked and stopped in his tracks before jerking his head at Reborn. From the way his brown eyes widened, she presumed he found it hard to believe that Reborn would date her. What was it with these people? She was pretty enough to date someone like Reborn. There had been a lot of men who wanted to date her.

She just chose not to date them.

"And _said girlfriend_ wants to remind the Dr. Shamal that he came here to cure her cousin!" She said sharply, gesturing to Tsuna. The doctor blinked and darted his eyes to her cousin, lips cured into a frown. No concern shone through his brown eyes as he took in the pitiful state of her cousin.

If anything, he looked almost disgusted by the sight of her cousin and that made her stiffened her back. That look reminded her of Ero-Sennin. This was the look Ero-Sennin made when Konohamaru showed her his Yaoi-version of the Sexy Jutsu. She had been amused and delighted by it, but the same could not be said for Ero-Sennin.

Right now it seemed like history was repeating itself and not in a good way.

"Reborn, you know that I don't examine men."

Those four words echoed in her ear as her eyes took in the disgusted expression of the man. Did he just say he was not going to check her cousin out because of his gender? She must have heard him wrong. But looking at the downfallen expression of her cousin and the way Reborn avoided her eyes that this was true.

She clenched her hands into a fist and stomped over to the doctor. Maybe it would be a good idea for her to control her temper and think of another way to get him to do what she wanted. Using the Sexy Jutsu would have been a good idea but she wasn't a 12-year-old girl starving for attention anymore.

"Dr. Shamal, I _dare _you to repeat that again," she whispered with a sweet smile on her face. The man smiled, opening his mouth to protest but closed it as soon as she slammed her fist against the wall beside him. The smug expression on his face faded and his brown eyes blew up at the sight of the crumbled wall.

Just because she was no longer a kunoichi, didn't mean she had lost the strength from her first life.

"A-Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?"

Narumi curled her lips into a wide smile and her blue eyes sharpened at those words.

"Unreasonable?" She whispered, placing her hand on top of his shoulder. "Unreasonable will be me going into the kitchen and taking out one of my Aunt's meat knife and using it to get rid of those balls that you men pride yourselves for."

His face paled. "Y-You would never do it."

"I will do that and much more if you don't begin curing my cousin in the _next five minutes!"_ Narumi snarled, baring her teeth at him. "Once you are done curing him, I'll be teaching you about the importance of respecting all _patients_ and females by making sure to crack all your ribs and having the hospital have only male attendants taking care of you."

"Y-You don't have that much power…do you?" He stuttered.

"_Naru-chan_ doesn't say anything that she doesn't think she cannot accomplish!" Reborn declared. There was a smug tone in his voice and Narumi knew if she just turned around then the man would have a smirk on his face. Bastard. Just because they had that contract between them, did not mean that he was getting out of here without a few broken bones.

"_Caro_, don't think that you aren't going to follow your dear friend to the hospital just because we are dating!" Narumi said, turning her head around to look at Reborn. The smirk on his face fell and alarm shone through those black eyes. She curled her lips into a very thin smile while her cousin coughed, looking absolutely pleased at the sight before him.

Good.

She also hoped that Tsuna took this as a lesson not to anger a female and to be honest with them.

"I brought him here and he is going to cure Tsuna now," Reborn said, inching closer to the door. The absolute fear in his eyes told her that he could probably feel Kurama's chakra leaking out of her. Good. If he was terrified now then he was going to learn that she was not a woman he wanted to anger.

Narumi nodded and smiled widely. "But you should have told me _Caro_ that your friend is a perverted doctor that likes to harass girls. I think it is time I _train_ you how to be a dutiful boyfriend."

She was going to make it clear to him that she was not a woman that could forgive easily.

* * *

"That girlfriend of yours is terrifying! Are you sure she is a civilian!"

Reborn kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling. If it were not for the fact that Narumi actually broke his ribs, he would turn around to look at Shamal. But his ribs burned alongside his legs and other bones that he did not know he had. He knew Narumi had a temper. But not once did he think she would go this far with him.

The desire to see her furious was definitely not worth this pain.

"She was a delinquent when she was in middle school," Reborn answered. He doubt that this would be enough to explain her unnatural strength but it explained her personality. God. If he was in this much pain, he could only imagine the hell that the hitman beside him felt. All those men that Narumi hit…they were lucky if they survived.

He didn't know whether to be terrified or to laugh at her behaviour.

"Her appearance is way different from her personality!" Shamal grumbled. Reborn rolled his eyes. Leave it to the man to complain about her personality. The both of them wouldn't be in this situation if the man just did what he asked him to do without making Tsuna's gender a big deal.

"It is what makes her interesting," the hitman said. If his shoulders were not in a cast, he would shrug. So he had to settle with smirking and looking up at the ceiling. One glance at Narumi and someone would think she was a fragile woman. But she was probably one of the most terrifying woman that he had ever met.

"You should have warned me that she was terrifying," Shamal whined. "I nearly wet my pants because of her!"

"You deserved it," Reborn said dryly. From the moment Shamal entered puberty, he warned the man about prioritizing females over males. But that boy never listened to his advice. It was a miracle that the man hadn't been sent to the hospital before this. Maybe now the man would listen to him when he gave him advice.

"Is this how you treat your dearest friend's son?" Shamal grumbled.

Reborn could feel his irritation growing at those words. If he was not stuck to this hospital bed, he would have taken a hammer and whacked the man for saying those words. How did that relate it to the situation they were in? If his friend was still alive, he would have slapped the man for making that comment to Narumi.

Honestly how could a son be so different from his own father?

"If your father was here, he would have told you to use your head and not make a woman angry!" He curled his lips into a very thin smile. There was no retort and Reborn knew that he caught the man in a trap. That child should never bring his father into a topic that he knew he would never win.

"Well if someone warned me that _his_ girlfriend was a terrifying woman then I would have treated that boy immediately," Shamal said sharply. Reborn curled his lips into a smirk. It had been fun to watch Narumi threaten Shamal but that fun went away as soon as she directed her fury towards him.

He had been almost tempted to kiss her but Reborn knew that not even a kiss would shield him from her anger.

If anything, it would have made things worse.

"I just wanted to see how furious Narumi would get," Reborn admitted. "But I never thought that it would backfire."

He could feel Shamal staring at him and Reborn kept his expression blank. If there had been a benefit from angering Narumi, it was the fact that the doctor was probably going to take his secondary job more seriously. He better took it seriously after this. He did not went through this much pain, only for the doctor to go back to his usual ways.

Getting punch in the stomach would only be worth it if Shamal learnt to behave himself.

"You are serious about her, aren't you?" Shamal asked. "She is different from all the other girlfriends that you had in the past."

Reborn closed his eyes. Serious. That was the one word he would never really associate with himself when it came to relationships. But leave it to that man's child to jump to conclusions about his relationships. Even though Shamal didn't inherit his father's desires to have a committed relationship, the man did inherit _that_ trait.

Stupidity was a trait that could not skip a generation.

But the ability to keep a secret was also a trait that he taught Shamal.

"Narumi isn't actually my girlfriend," Reborn admitted with a sigh. "I asked her to be my fake girlfriend because of Bianchi."

If Bianchi kept pursuing him like this, he might have to adjust the conditions of the contract with Narumi. At this rate, he might end up being in a fake relationship with the woman until Tsuna became eighteen. That was fine with him. But Reborn doubt that Narumi would be happy with them pretending to be in a relationship for another four years.

It would also be problematic if she found someone that she actually wanted to date. But he could always threatened that person and console Narumi when that man went missing. After all she shouldn't go out with a weak, cowardly person but someone that was powerful and strong.

"Even if she is your fake girlfriend, you would never claim a woman as being _yours_," Shamal pointed out. Reborn could hear the smugness in his tone and if he could move his arms, he would whack the man on the head. Instead he had to settle with scowling at the younger man.

"My student was watching us."

It was an excuse but there was no way in hell that he would tell Shamal that.

"That girl is different for you, isn't she?" Shamal asked. Reborn pressed his lips into a thin line. Different. He guessed that word would suit what he think about Narumi. She was different in the sense that she was not afraid to put him in line and knew how to throw a good punch at him.

But there was also the fact that he could feel his flames reaching out to her, trying to harmonize with her too.

"I respect her," he finally answered. "She is different from Iemitsu and his brother."

She was not a fool like them.

Shamal snorted. "You want to know what I think? I think you are in the process of falling in love with her."

Reborn rolled his eyes. That man was just as foolish as his father, if he believed that he was on the way of falling in love with Narumi. He wasn't in love with her. Attraction was what he felt towards the woman and if he didn't have the job of training Tsuna, he would have tried to sleep with her.

"You are just as idiotic as your father, Shamal."

"If my father was still alive, he would tell you that you are going to end up marrying her by the time your student is done with high school," Shamal retorted. "He would also demand to see some children from you and gloat about how even the great womanizer had fallen in love."

If his whole body wasn't screaming in pain, he would have whacked the man for that comment.

"I won't ever get married," Reborn barked at Shamal. "And I definitely have no plans in having any children."

Kids were risky in his eyes. There was always a chance that a child would inherit his flames and if anything happened to him if he died, then the child would have to endure the curse. It might not be as bad as Luce's curse but Reborn still wouldn't wish for it on any kid.

To never grow old and to watch your loved ones die?

Only a cruel person would wish this fate on their child.

"I will be the only one to endure this curse."

Shamal snorted.

"For the first time since you have been cursed…you hesitated."

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to have two reincarnated characters to come in but I won't reveal who they are just yet. Do tell me of your thoughts about this chapter and the relationships between the characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favorites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

_I should have some breakfast before I reach the school._

Narumi rubbed her stomach as it howled and growled. It felt like her poor stomach was scolding her for not having breakfast before running out of the door but she couldn't help it. Reborn, Tsuna and Lambo had left for school before she woke up and there was no way she was spending more time with Nana. She really did not want to go to school with a pissed-off expression.

Her _poor_ students should never be forced to witness her in her bad moods. _But the end result was that I skipped Nana's wonderful breakfast._ Narumi wiped away the imaginary tear from her eyes and stopped in her steps when a delicious scent tickled her nose.

The whiskered-cheek woman tilted her head to the side and scanned the streets to find the location of the delicious, unfamiliar scent. Blue eyes widened when Narumi spotted an unfamiliar stand on the streets. _It looks like the stand makes gyoza._ She might be wrong but that was what it looked like.

_I hear you!_ She glared at her growling stomach and took a seat on the stand. There would be a need for her to just take the gyoza as a take away and rushed to work. But Narumi honestly wanted a break. With all the things that have been happening, she just wanted an extended vacation with no Reborn, Tsuna or anyone really.

She loved Tsuna and his friends but even she had her limits when it came to the stunts that Reborn was pulling behind the scene.

"Can I have one gyoza…and some oolong tea too?" Narumi asked, lying her head against the table. The man did not turn around or made any indication that he heard her request. _It is considered bad service but I'm too hungry to argue._ A sigh escaped her lips and the blonde stared at the man's back.

There was something about his hair and back that reminded her of someone she knew. _But there is no one I know that will do their hair in a braid._ She hummed and stroke her chin as the _tasty _scent of gyoza tickled her nose. Who did the man remind her of? Who did he remind her of? God, it was so hard for her to remember when her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Here you go," the man said, turning around to hand her gyoza and tea. Narumi blinked and blinked as her blue eyes took in the sight of the rather handsome male in front of her._ He looks like that little punk Hibari!_ That was who he reminded her of. She took a sip of the tea, relaxed her shoulders and watched as the man turned away from her.

"Are you related to Hibari Kyoya?" She asked. The man froze for a moment before slowly turning his head around to look at her. Brown eyes widened slightly and a small serene smile played on his lips. _I'm guessing that it is a yes._ Narumi took another sip of the oolong tea and stared at the smiling man.

If Hibari looked like this when he grew up, Narumi could only weep over the fact that she hadn't been born ten years later.

"How do you know my nephew?" He asked. _Nephew?_ Narumi felt tempted to spit at the knowledge that Kyoya and this man were not cousins but nephew and uncle. _But his sister never told me that she_ _had a good-looking uncle._ The knowledge made her want to growl but Narumi held herself back.

Kyoya's sister was gone and it was no use for her to cry over spilled milk.

"He is my student," Narumi finally answered, taking a bite from the gyoza bun. A slight moan escaped from her lips as the tasty gyoza finally hit her starving stomach. _This man can really cook._ She relaxed her shoulders. "He is smart kid but your nephew is a little bit too obsessed with the animal kingdom."

_Herbivore._ That was the word Hibari would use instead of a normal word like coward and then there was also the fact that he considered himself a predator. _He is the opposite of his sweet older sister._ If his sister had never showed him to her as a baby, she would have never considered them full-blooded siblings.

The man chuckled and sat down right in front of her. "You can blame his mother for that."

_I have never seen his parents even when his sister was alive…so that is a possibility._ She took another bite of the bun, chewing it slowly as her mind tried to think of what to tell him. Should she admit how she felt about it? If his uncle was similar to Hibari's sister then he probably adored that little rascal. So he would not find it weird if she admit this to him.

"I actually find that part of him amusing," she admitted. Hibari's uncle blinked and the blonde looked down at the gyoza in her hands. There were a lot of things about her student that was a contradiction. He was a delinquent but he protected this town. He liked violence but the child adored any small animal.

It was rather cute if you asked her.

"You aren't terrified of my nephew, are you?" His uncle asked. Amusement colored his tone as those serene brown eyes looked around the empty streets around them. He locked his eyes on her. "Every time I come to check up on him, I will always hear someone complaining about him because of his desire to fight. You are the first to find him amusing."

_I was a kunoichi in my first life and I would have been a soldier if Nana and Iemitsu hadn't stopped me._ She bit her tongue from spilling any of those words out and looked down at her tea. Hibari was someone that reminded her of Itachi. Not in his personality, god no. No one in her first life was like Hibari but the boy's love for this town reminded her of Sasuke's brother.

The same intense love and she guessed that was why she felt a soft spot for the violent kid.

"His bark is a lot worse than his bite," Narumi admitted. He chuckled and nodded his head. His brown eyes flickered from her bright blond hair before moving down to her eyes. "Behind that exterior is just a little lost boy that just needs some guidance on the road that we call life."

Hibari's Uncle smiled and his brown eyes gleamed with amusement. "Have you ever told Kyoya that?"

"So many times," Narumi admitted, waving her hand at him. "And every single time he will tell me…_Sensei, I will bite you to death."_

She tried her hardest to keep her face straight as she mimicked her most violent student's voice. The man laughed and Narumi smiled widely at him. _At least someone finds amusement in my imitation! All the other teachers looked at me like I'm insane._ She looked down at her half-bitten gyoza before looking back at the man that was now staring at her in amusement.

"I apologize if he hurt you," the man said.

"I hit him right back," Narumi informed him, shrugging her shoulders. The man raised a single eyebrow as if curious to know her actions and the blonde guessed that it was an unusual tactic. _But I have been a delinquent in both life times and I demand respect._ She curled her lips into a smile. "Since your cute nephew likes to talk about the animal kingdom so much, I made him realize that I'm the _predator_ in charge."

The black-haired man coughed and chuckled while the blonde beamed at him. _I haven't felt this relax in a long time._ She had been so stressed out because of Reborn and his antics that it felt like a long time since she laughed like this. Maybe she should take a couple of days off and take Lambo to a resort.

Yeah, it would be a good idea for her to take her son and spend some relaxing few days away from the insanity that was her household.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" The man asked and Narumi swirled her head at him. Brown eyes still gleamed with the amusement from her jokes and his shoulders seemed relax. _I know he isn't asking me out on a date and I can figure out how to tame Hibari even more._ She knew that but there was a temptation to tease the man.

She wanted to destress even more.

"I hope you aren't asking me out on a date," Narumi said. He flushed a deep shade of red, opening and closing his mouth, and the blonde chuckled. _He is really different from Reborn._ She frowned. Why the hell was she thinking of the asshole that made her want to take a break from her own cousin? Maybe it was because he was the only male she hanged out with.

That made sense.

"I'm not asking—"

"I know," Narumi said, flashing him a smile and waving her hand at him. "You want to know what Hibari has been up to since he is all alone in this town right? You seem to really care about your nephew."

The man relaxed his shoulders and smiled. "He is my only nephew after all…"

"Sawada Narumi but you can call me Narumi," she informed him. _Being around him really is relaxing and it is nice to have a male friend that doesn't try to tease the living hell out of me._ Narumi looked up at the clear blue sky before shifting her eyes at the black-haired man right in front of her.

"My name is Fon."

* * *

_Kimura Yasushi._

Narumi stared down at the file before fixating her eyes on the brown-haired man before her. From the moment he entered the room, all Kimura had done was stared at her blue eyes and whiskered cheeks like it was a ghost. _I don't even think we met before._ She pinched her nose and stared down at the file.

He was an ordinary-looking man but his grades from his university and high school was amazing. _Makes me wonder why he chose to be a teacher._ She fixated her eyes on the single note that the Principal gave her. _Hire him!_ She snorted. Of course the man would want to hire him for his grades but it would be pointless if he could not answer a single important question.

She did not want the Principal to hire a teacher that was just going to run away after he saw how the school was run.

"Kimura-san, I can see that you are applying for the science teacher position and the Principal wants to hire you," Narumi commented. Her blue eyes shifted to the trees and she relaxed her shoulders when she saw Reborn wasn't there. "But there is only one thing that I need you to answer before I decide to tell the Principal to let you in or to decline you."

Grey eyes glinted with curiosity as Narumi leaned her body forward. _I'm not going to allow that Principal hire a weakling._ She could tell from looking at the man that he was not like Nezu. The air of disinterest told her that he would not be judging the students if they lacked ability which made him a huge improvement from Nezu.

He did not know her or her past so he wouldn't make things difficult for her cute cousin and his friends. _That alone makes me tempted to give my approval._ She curled her lips into a scowl. Tsuna came first but she also did not want to go through the headache of hiring someone that could not handle this school.

"Are you willing to work in a school ran by delinquents?" Narumi asked. She stood up from her seat and strolled to the window before leaning her back against it. Grey eyes gleamed with interest and the blonde blinked. Now that was not the reaction she expected from him. "Hibari Kyoya is a student of this school. He is a cute little brat who has almost all control of this town and school…reasoning with him will result a beating. Do you think you can handle it?"

Kimura hummed and clasped his hands together into a familiar hand sign. _Shikamaru was always doing that whenever he was thinking of a plan when he was stuck in a corner._ She did not know why that thought occurred to her and the blonde waited for what the man had to say to her.

"It is troublesome," the man commented. "But I need a job to pay the bills."

_A logical answer that tells me that he can handle it because of the paycheck._ She stroke her chin as an explosion went off behind her. If she had to guess from the sound, it was not from Gokudera's dynamites. That explosion was from a distance and sounded a lot more powerful than any of her student usual explosives.

She hummed a small tune.

"Do you think you can still handle it when you will be living in a school that is like a battlefield?" Narumi asked, raising a single eyebrow at him. The man leaned his body forward and the blonde clicked her heels together, spinning around to focus on the window before her. "Every couple of days you will hear explosives being set off and if you are scared…I suggest you think again of joining this school."

The man sighed. "And if I'm not scared?"

_That is interesting._ She tapped her finger against the window as those grey eyes continued to stare at her. Most of the new applicants would have run out of the door by now but this guy was still interested. It was very odd. If he was apart of the Mafia, Reborn would have told her by now or rather…she would not have to go through this process.

There was an ordinary civilian that was still willing to take a job.

"I suggest that you turn a blind eye when an event like this occurs," she answered. "There is a student in my class that deals with explosives and even if you go to the police about it…his family has a way of making it seem like he never did anything. He is an intelligent kid too…so do you think that you still want this job?"

It would be a disappointment for her if he told her that he did not have the guts to handle this. _If the worse comes to worse, I will actually have to ask Reborn to apply._ She did not want to deal with Reborn in her own meetings too or watch all the other female teachers swoon over him. Someone like this guy would be perfect.

None of the female teachers would cause a ruckus and Tsuna could go to his science class with the knowledge that his teacher was not the sadistic Reborn. _But if this guy was smart, he probably would go somewhere else._ The thought made her want to weep but Narumi held herself back from actually crying.

"This school seems a lot more fun than any of the other schools that I applied for," Kimura commented. Narumi swirled her head as bored grey eyes fixated on her. There was a lazy smile playing on his lips and the blonde blinked. "You know I always thought I wanted an average life but ever since I got my wish…I am starting to realize I hate it."

"_Someday, I just want to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty."_

Narumi didn't know why those words were coming back to her memory. That had been Shikamaru's dream. He just wanted an average life without any responsibilities. The man right in front of her looked nothing like her friend. Shikamaru had a pineapple hairstyle, black hair and used to dream of his own retirement before they even became shinobi.

A school like this would be the last thing he wanted.

"But you are the same way, aren't you _Naruto_?"

Narumi closed her eyes and felt her whole shoulders trembled at the name. It had been _so long_ since someone called her by the name of her first life. She missed it. It was not like she did not mind being Narumi. She was Narumi. But a part of her was still Naruto. Sometimes she did not know who she should be.

Uzumaki Naruto dreamt of being a leader and never got her wish. She dreamt of having a family and Kami gave her that wish. But she did hate it. By being Narumi, Iemitsu and Nana had guilted her into staying in this town. They stopped her when she wanted to be a soldier because they reminded her of her second set of parents and their wish.

Her desire of having a family was both a curse and a blessing in her eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Narumi asked. _I'm not going to deny it._ She wanted a confirmation that this man was just like her. Someone that was stuck between being what the world around them saw them as and being who they really were. A friend. She just wanted a friend just like her again.

Someone who was not Kurama and who could remind her that she was not all in her head in believing that she was still Uzumaki Naruto.

"I know I look completely different but you still look exactly the same," the man commented with a sigh. "If anyone else in Rookie 9 saw you, none of them would believe that the knucklehead who skipped classes with me…became a teacher. Being a teacher was the last thing I saw you becoming if you were reincarnated."

Her throat dried up.

"Shikamaru!"

He sighed.

"I could have seen you become a politician, a soldier or even a leader of the Yakuza…but you really surprised me by becoming a teacher, Naruto."

He could say that again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me of your thoughts about this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"What made you decide to be a teacher of all things, Naruto? You hated school."

Narumi stared at Shikamaru and closed her eyes. Dear god, she was glad that he was here. She did despise their time in school from all those girls that believed the stupid rumor about Sasuke to the teachers that just bored her to death. Nana thought that this would be her second dream and the same went for Iemitsu but only her friend would know this.

Even now she could still recall the various taunts from their time in the Academy. God, school had been hell for her in her first life. Her second life had not been so bad but then again she managed to terrify the teachers of this school. _Although I didn't manage to do it to the level of Kyoya._ She did not want Tsuna to learn that violence was the answer to everything.

"My Aunt and Uncle wanted me to pick a safe job, Shikamaru," Narumi admitted. She peeled away the wrap of her sausage bun and took a bite of her food as her blue eyes focused on him. Disbelief shone through those grey eyes and she knew what her dearest friend was thinking about those words.

"Since when have you done what people wanted?" He asked. She slumped her shoulders and stared at the various students, who seemed to be now staring at them. She offered them a smile and waved, earning a few blushes from the boys and a startled look from the girls. _I guess I should explain it to him._ If anyone knew her then it would be Shikamaru.

Just like how she knew him like the back of her hand, the lazy ass knew her pretty well.

"I wasn't the best kid to my second set of parents," Narumi replied, slumping her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at the sausage bun in her hands. "My second Dad loved the hell out of me and instead of taking full advantage of it…I kept pushing him away because—"

"—You still saw the Yondaime as your Dad and not him," Shikamaru said. His grey eyes flashed with understanding and the blonde relaxed her shoulders. It seemed like her friend had the same problem as her but his parents were probably still alive. Her second Dad died in a car accident and she could never take back the things she had done. "But he never raised you, Naruto."

_I know that but he gave up his life for me._ She tightened her grip on the sausage bun and looked up at the floating clouds above them. Why must reincarnated souls recall everything? If she could never remember anything then it would make her whole life easier. She could have enjoyed her father without that sense of guilt inside of her.

"I know that," Narumi admitted. Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the floating clouds before shifting his grey eyes at her. No judgment shone through his grey eyes and she decided that it would be a good idea for her to further explain her reason. "But my Aunt and Uncle told me that he wouldn't want me to pick a dangerous job like a soldier."

_I regretted that I didn't try harder._ She looked down at her food and nibbled her meal while Shikamaru sighed. She leaned against the table and looked up at the roof. Brown eyes looked down at her and Narumi offered a smile to her cousin before looking back at her friend. Curiosity shone through his grey eyes.

"Why didn't you pick being a politician? You always had a way with words."

_And deal with the paperwork?_ Narumi bit her tongue and raised her eyebrow at Shikamaru. He sighed, looking almost regretful for asking such a troublesome question. She laughed. _If I had been the Hokage, I would probably find some way to shove half of the paperwork on him or annoy the crap out of him trying to understand the big words._ Shikamaru snorted as if he just realized it too.

"Besides the obvious fact I won't have you to help me deal with the troublesome paperwork? I have an adorable younger cousin," Narumi answered. Her blue eyes shifted to the roof and a small smile played on her lips. If she had been a politician then she would have to let Nana raise him and she didn't like the thought one bit. "He looks a lot like my Dad from my first life but he is nothing like him. I mean my Dad was cool!"

Shikamaru frowned. "Is it coincidence that he looks like the Yondaime?"

"I think I remember Iemitsu talking to some old guy that Tsuna looks a lot like this body's ancestor," Narumi answered. Shikamaru frowned and his grey eyes locked onto her. There was a calculating look in his eyes and the blonde paused. Now that she thought about it, was it a coincidence that she had been reborn into this family? Shikamaru didn't look anything like his first body.

Could it be her father reincarnated first and had other kids beside her? That made her fold her arms against her chest and scowled. If that indeed happened then he was probably an asshole.

"Naruto, your Dad did die when you were a baby."

She raised a single eyebrow. "Then how could he have helped us when we summoned him? And even if he is my ancestor now, wouldn't it be a good idea to mention to his daughter that…_Hi Naruto, I love you but I reincarnated and had another kid besides you?_"

"You can't expect the man to hold onto the past, can you? And none of us know what the Edo Tensei jutsu does to reincarnated souls," Shikamaru reminded her. _I hate it when he is talking logic._ She rubbed the sides of her head and looked up to Tsuna. It was all just a theory but it was a theory that made her feel bitter.

As Naruto, she had always wondered what it would have been like to be raised by Minato and Kushina. Would she have been a genius just like in that fake reality Obito made? Or would she have been the same girl? She would never know. Narumi sighed. She didn't know why she even felt so bitter. She was Sawada Narumi, the daughter of Sawada Masashi and Aurora Bertini.

"Well if my Dad became my ancestor in this life time then it is kind of weird, don't you think?" Narumi chirped. Shikamaru snorted and nodded his head. She tilted her head and allowed herself to hum as a thought came to her mind. "It would mean spiritually, Tsuna is my spiritual brother's great-grandson and that would make him my…"

"Don't trouble yourself with such troublesome thoughts," Shikamaru muttered. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

Narumi laughed and looked up at the floating clouds. They could never be certain if her ancestor had been Minato in a previous life since he was gone now. _I guess I had it better than my Dad if he was reincarnated nearly 200 years ago._ She had Shikamaru by her side while her Dad probably must have been forced to wonder if he was Minato or whatever name his parents gave him.

"But if my Dad was really reincarnated then I have to wonder why he chose to be the boss of the Mafia," Narumi said. Shikamaru swirled his head at her, grey eyes widening at this piece of information and the blonde grinned. She wasn't going to keep it a secret from the friend that stuck by her side during a war. "And why he would just give it up?"

"Who knows?" Shikamaru asked. "But how do you know that he was the boss of the Mafia?"

"Because my cousin is being trained to be the boss of the Mafia," she replied with a shrug. Shikamaru groaned and looked like he regretted asking the question, which earned a big smile from the blonde. _At least some things would never change. _Even though he probably wanted some chaos in his life, he probably did not imagine that she would recklessly spill such information.

"You never ceased to surprise me," Shikamaru muttered. "But why him? You are older."

Narumi sighed. "I would have been chosen if my second set of parents had gotten married."

"I'm also guessing that they are also sexist bastards?" He asked. She bobbed her head and sighed. What would have been their excuse if her parents had gotten married before they had her? Narumi sighed and looked up at the floating clouds. Maybe if Tsuna had been born a girl then she could have argued with them.

She guessed that she should not cry over spilled milk.

"I would have been the better option if they could look over that fact," Narumi mused. "Tsuna doesn't have the heart of a killer."

Shkamaru snorted. "You also don't have a heart of a killer."

Narumi curled her lips into a scowl at those. Was he being serious? From the tired look in his eyes, he was being absolute serious about those words. The both of them had been trained as shinobi! She had her first kill although she hadn't known that it had not been Itachi. But still she had killed someone before. "I have the heart of a killer!"

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill Sasuke when we told you that he needs to die!"

Narumi grinded her teeth together at the reminder. Yeah, she couldn't kill him. Maybe Sakura-chan had no problem with trying to kill him but she would always recall the happy days of Team Seven with him. Shikamaru had been her best friend but Sasuke had been like her brother. Every time they argued or fight, she would wonder if that was what it meant to have a brother.

"He was suffering under the curse of hatred," she said.

Shikamaru thinned his lips. "So what? It would never excuse him for what he did."

_You think I don't know that?_ Narumi closed her eyes and swallowed down the painful lump in her throat. Sasuke had killed her but she also killed him at the same time. Dying together had been the most reasonable option in her mind at the time. He was suffering so much from the hatred that she wanted to shoulder his burden.

If she had died and he lived then Narumi knew that he would always live with regret.

"I pray for the sake of the Mafia that you aren't the one teaching the boy on how to be the leader of the Mafia," Shikamaru said quietly. "There are people out there that don't deserve forgiveness or mercy. If I ever see that bastard ever again…"

_I will punch him. _Those words were not said but Narumi could hear the intention leaking out of them. It was reassuring when she thought about it. Even though she hadn't been able to save the world, Shikamaru did not blame her for what happened. She sighed. _Maybe he is right about me not teaching Tsuna how to be a leader._ She closed her eyes.

"Tsuna isn't learning how to be the leader of the Mafia from me," Narumi informed Shikamaru. "He has a trained killer to teach him. Reborn is a pain in the ass."

Shikamaru took a bite of his own bun and looked at her with tired look in his eyes. "I am afraid to ask…but what has he done to earn that title?"

"He hurts my cute cousin," Narumi grumbled. "He brought in a pervert to treat my cousin, who tried to harass me and the bastard couldn't even break up with his ex-girlfriend properly."

The fact that her best friend was rubbing the side of his head told the blonde that he was not feeling her pain. She puffed her cheeks. Did he know how many times she fought with Reborn because of this? Or how she had to keep looking over her shoulders because of Bianchi? Narumi wished that there was just a way for her to show him the pain she went through.

"Naruto, I might be your best friend but I'm definitely not having girls talk with you!" He grumbled. His grey eyes darkened and Narumi raised a single eyebrow at them. "I had to suffer with Ino whenever you and Sakura had your missions!"

Narumi swirled her head at him. "And how is this girl's talk? I'm complaining about the unwanted pervert in my house!"

She just wanted to vent about her problems with Reborn to him. Tsuna was just a teenager while Nana was purely in love with the idea of her with Reborn. Most of her friends from high school were too busy with their own lives that she couldn't vent out to them. He was the best option for her. Beside, it was not like she was going to talk about how handsome Reborn was or how good of a kisser he was.

Hell would freeze over before she admitted that she liked the way Reborn kissed.

"_Amore_, who is the unwanted pervert?" The husky voice of Reborn brought a shiver out of her and Narumi swirled her head at the black-haired hitman. His black eyes seemed fixated on her and there was an unfamiliar emotion flashing through his eyes as he flickered his eyes to Shikamaru. Her brown-haired friend was unfazed by the emotion, only sighing like Reborn was a troublesome male.

He was a troublesome male when Narumi thought about it.

"You," Narumi answered with a wide smile. Reborn did not look one bit fazed by her word while Shikamaru took another bite of his food, not seeming bother by the sight before him. Instead his grey eyes seemed to be transfixed on Reborn as if he was trying to figure something out. _He is probably analyzing him._ That was something Shikamaru was good at.

"I wasn't the one that made out right in front of her student," Reborn reminded her. Narumi felt her cheeks flushing a bright shade of red while Shikamaru choked at the piece of information. _Of all the times that he had to bring it up, it had to be right in front of Shikamaru!_ She avoided looking at Reborn while grey eyes glinted with mischief.

He was definitely going to get revenge for all those times that she implied that he was dating Temari.

"You are finally getting some, Naru?" Shikamaru asked. Narumi groaned and hid her face behind her hands while Reborn narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. _Calm down, Narumi! _She should just wait for the blush to die down before yelling at him. If she yelled at him while she was blushing then those words would be considered true.

She knew she would never hear the end of it from him.

"I'm not getting some, you lazy ass!" She screamed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah…you sound too frustrated for you to finally getting laid."

_I deal with this shit from Reborn but I thought you would have mercy on me, Shikamaru!_ She wanted to scream those words so badly but Reborn was looking at them with suspicion and another emotion that she couldn't put the name too. Anger? No. Reborn was pretty good at hiding his anger and if he was furious, he was going to take it out on Tsuna.

"_Amore_, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Reborn asked tightly. His black eyes gleamed with an emotion that made her want to inch closer to Shikamaru. Her friend flickered his eyes from her to the black-haired man, sighing and shaking his head like he found the both of them too troublesome for him.

"Reborn meet Sh—Kimura Yasushi!" Narumi said. Black eyes sharpened while Shikamaru looked at her in alarm. She offered him an apologetic smile. _I forgot that wasn't your name here!_ She chewed her tongue as both males gazed at each other with unreadable eyes. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

It seemed like her bad feeling was proven right when Reborn offered her a smirk. Blue eyes widened slightly when the black-haired man swoop down and pressed his lips against her own. It really was hard for her to focus when his kiss felt like temptation. When a single kiss from him could make her feel the desire from him. She could see her hand creeping up to his hair, trying to tangle into it as a tiny whimper escaped from her lips.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and Narumi tore her lips away from Reborn. All of the blood inside of her body rushed to her face as Shikamaru looked at them with second-hand mortification. She cleared her throat and threw a glare at the black-haired man, who offered a wide smirk at the brown-haired man before them.

"What the hell was that for, Reborn?" She growled.

Reborn offered her an innocent smile. "I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

_I'm not your girlfriend and don't kiss me like that in public!_ The words were just dying to come out of her mouth as she avoided looking at Shikamaru. It was not as bad as the time that she kissed him right in front of Bianchi. Nothing could ever top the moment when she decided to unleash all of her rage at him.

"You are a troublesome man," Shikamaru commented. "And the two of you almost convinced me but I'm certain that you two aren't actually dating."

Narumi and Reborn exchanged a look before swirling their heads at the man. Grey eyes gleamed with a knowing look as his eyes rested on her. _Why do I have a feeling that Shikamaru is going to tease me relentlessly about Reborn?_ She should probably run away and cursed the fact that Shikamaru would always be sharp when it came to her.

"What makes you say that?" Reborn asked.

Grey eyes gleamed with mischief as his eyes rested on her. "Because of the fact that she hadn't tried to initiate the kiss or latch onto you means that the two of you aren't dating. Anyone who knows Naru will know that she is the one that wears the pants in any relationship and that she is a woman starving for some touch."

Damn it.

Shikamaru really did know her well and judging from the twitch eyebrow of Reborn, he knew it too.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. There will be another Rookie Nine character coming but they won't be seen in the next couple of chapters. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"You are very close with that Kimura."

Reborn stole a glance at Narumi as they walked through the street leading to her house. The blond-haired woman tore her eyes away from Lambo, who slept against her chest, and Reborn could feel his eyebrow twitching at the sight of the bright smile playing on her lip. Just mention the name Kimura and the blonde seemed to light up at the mention of him.

What was so special about that Kimura? He looked nothing special. _But his grades are impressive; he could give Verde a run for his money._ The thought made him clenched his jaws. For the first time in his life, he did feel a little tickle of regret for digging his nose at a piece of information that should not matter. But as a tutor, he had a right to know who was going to teach Tsuna.

Except now he really did not like the new science teacher, who was already so close to the pretty woman beside him.

"He feels like someone I met in a past life," Narumi said. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and gleamed with so much happiness that it almost made him want to shoot someone. It was unreasonable. It felt like he could be…not possible. No way. He was not that kind of man. That _emotion_ was not an emotion that he ever had before.

He just did not like the idea of the girl being so friendly with someone she just met. _He could be someone dangerous and as a hitman trusted by the Ninth, I have to protect the niece of Iemitsu._ That still sounded like bullshit even for him. Even though both the Ninth and Iemitsu believed Narumi was an innocent, weak, young woman…he knew that was not true.

She was young and maybe even a little bit innocent but Narumi was not weak.

"You just met him," he finally said. Reborn tilted his hat downwards. He was not going to let that woman see how irritated he was nor was he going to let the annoyance leak out of his voice. Even if there was a part of him that wanted to demand what made her so happy with such an…_ordinary_ man. He could see her with a lot of men but definitely not with someone with such an ordinary life.

Although her father and uncle would have preferred if she was with someone that…_boring._

"So? Maybe in a previous life, Kimura was my lazy ass best-friend and right-hand man," Narumi chirped. _Right hand man?_ The thought made him stop in his steps while the blonde looked up at the clear blue skies. He stared at the woman. It had always been clear to him that the girl had been beautiful but with that bright smile playing on her lips and the way the sun shone down…she looked mesmerizing.

The fact that it was an ordinary man that brought out her smile made him growled. The fondness in her voice made him want to demand if she had fallen in love at first sight. Was she attracted to intelligence? Because he was also intelligent. Wait. Why the hell was he thinking like this? Even if he was attracted to the woman, he should never feel like this.

"Are you pissed off that he implied you would never wear the pants in a relationship with me?" She asked. Reborn jerked his head up as blue eyes twinkled with amusement and excitement. _The vixen thinks it is funny, does she?_ He snorted. It was actually pretty understandable for the man to imply that he would imply he would be the one not in charge.

From the moment he met Narumi, he knew that the woman was not someone who would be willing for someone to take charge for her. _I think she can even discipline Xanxus._ The thought made him snort. If that woman ever met the Ninth's son, he had no doubt that Narumi would send the man straight to the hospital for all his trash talk.

"Do you really love being in charge?" Reborn asked. Narumi hummed and tilted her head as if she was deeply considering the question. Her blue eyes darted to the sleeping cow child in her arm before looking back at him. _The Eighth would have enjoyed her. _He sighed. If only her father had taken the advise of the Ninth and just pushed his fiancée to get married even if she had a pregnant belly in the aisle.

But Masashi had to claim that the Primo came to him in a dream and pleaded with him not to get married. _I never even took Masashi to have been a superstitious man even._ Reborn sighed. For the ghost of his ancestor to come and plead for Masashi not to get married would be the oddest thing that Reborn had ever heard.

It was almost like the Primo knew Masashi was going to have a girl.

"Well I'm a woman who just _loves_ being in charge," Narumi purred. Reborn blinked and swirled his head at the blond-haired woman. There was no denying that there had been a breathlessness in her voice or that her voice sounded like temptation. He could feel his heart racing against his chest as those blue eyes darkened at the sight of him.

Was she playing the little minx now? Was she that overjoyed over the fact that Kimura was in her life? He didn't know. What he did know that the longer he kept looking into her eyes, the more he felt like he was sinking into her eyes. He could see her ears twitching like she was hearing something that she did not want to hear.

He blinked when he saw the absolute mischief in her blue eyes. She was planning something. A prank? But Reborn knew Narumi was not the type to make pranks. Then again he never expected her to smile and dropped her guard around a man that she had never met. His black eyes widened when the blond-haired woman tiptoed and brushed her lips against him.

Time seemed to stop as his mind processed the sudden kiss between them. It was only soft kiss, barely noticeable but his lips tingled from the softness and heat from her lips. He would have brought her closer but Lambo was between them. So he could only take in the orange scent that clung to her hair.

"That is the first time you took charge," Reborn finally muttered when Narumi stopped brushing her lips against him. He didn't know whether the woman was just a good kisser in general or if there was something else, because his legs felt a little bit heavy. A mischievous smile played on her lips and dimly he could hear someone yelling at the background.

Now that he listened more carefully, it sounded like Tsuna.

"Do you really have to kiss Reborn, Naurmi-neechan!" The familiar scream of Tsuna pierced through the air and Reborn could see the large smile playing on her lips. _She is messing with him._ That made him snort. He would have laughed too, if it weren't for the fact that Narumi was giving him a warning about laughing at Tsuna.

He did not want a repeat of the hospital again.

"You are just jealous that you haven't got your first kiss yet, Tsuna," Narumi declared. It was strange for Reborn to see the girl teasing Tsuna like this but he guessed that she was so happy with Kimura that she was behaving like this. He liked seeing this side of her. It was entertaining especially when Tsuna spluttered at those words while both Gokudera and Yamamoto flushed a light shade of red.

"Narumi-neechan!"

The look of embarrassment on Tsuna's face was definitely worth that numbing feeling in his legs.

* * *

"Are you going on a date with Reborn, Naru-chan?"

Narumi looked away from her glass of water and fixated her eyes on the curious eyes of her Aunt. On any other day, she would get irritated over the fact that her aunt was jumping to conclusion but she was still on the high from the knowledge that Shikamaru was with her. There was also the fact that she wore the blue, ruffle chiffon dress that she rarely wore.

It was probably one of the few dresses that she owned and Narumi did not feel like she could talk to Fon in her usual outfit of T-shirt and jeans. _We are going to talk about Kyoya._ Since it was about work, she would have to dress a little bit like a professional. She sighed and looked down at the dress that barely touched her knees.

Maybe it was too nice for a talk with Fon?

"I'm meeting my student's _Uncle_," Narumi finally answered. Nana blinked and eyed her with a suspicion as if she was not certain about whether she was being truthful or not. This only made the blonde inhale. Even though Reborn and her were in a _fake_ relationship, she was committed with keeping the ruse in front of her Aunt.

By faking her relationship with Reborn, she was able to avoid going into one of those fake dates. It was always so hard to pretend to be interested with any of those men. There was also now the added benefit of teasing Tsuna. From the moment Shikamaru came back to her life, she was reminded of the fun they had whenever she played pranks.

It was rather unfortunate that she couldn't play this prank with Shikamaru since it would be so weird for either of them. _Beside it will feel like a betrayal to Temari._ The thought made her frown. Did Shikamaru still go on dates even though Temari was gone? Well it was the past. If that theory of her father was true then it was only fair for Shikamaru to move on.

"Is he young?" Nana asked. Narumi tore her eyes away from the glass and focused her eyes on her Aunt. _Does it matter? I'm in a 'committed' relationship._ She took in a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. Not the time for her to get irritated. She knew the woman well enough to know that the woman was not suggesting for her to date the man.

Nana might be oblivious but the woman was very faithful to her Uncle. _I would have left his ass if I was her._ The reminder of her Uncle's behavior made her eyebrows' twitch. Honestly the lies that he would give them about his occupation were just terrible. _My second father was a hell lot better liar._ The thought made her somber.

If the Primo had been her father's reincarnation then it made her even more guilty for not appreciating her second father when she had the chance.

"I think he is the same age as Reborn," Narumi replied. Nana nodded and relaxed her shoulders, earning a frown from the blonde. Why did her Aunt only relax when she mentioned he was the same age as Reborn? Shouldn't it make her more nervous? She could never really understand that woman but it was fine now.

She could bring Shikamaru here and he could figure out her Aunt for her. _I think he might even like her since she doesn't nag._ Maybe it would be a terrible idea. He would tell her that it was nice to have a mother figure who wasn't too loud or who did not complained too much. But then again his second mother might have been an improvement for him.

She felt too awkward to ask him.

"Is he single?" Nana asked. Narumi blinked. _Oh, are we still talking about Fon?_ She guessed from the curiosity in Nana's eyes, the answer was going to be a yes. Well there was nothing wrong for her to be admitting the truth to her Aunt. If anything it would probably reassure her Aunt for any mistaken thoughts that she had of her.

She was committed into this _fake_ relationship with Reborn.

"Well I didn't focus if he was single or not," Narumi replied. "All I know about him is that we are going for dinner in that Chinese restaurant after he talks to his student."

"Who is going to a Chinese restaurant?" A husky voice asked. The blonde swirled her head around and relaxed her shoulders when she saw Reborn standing before them with a towel over his hair. Black eyes fixated on her and Narumi could see his eyes were going from her hair to the dress that highlighted her waist.

She could feel her heart racing against her chest as those black eyes looked at her with a hunger that made her throat dried up. It was wrong in a way. Reborn was a friend. So she complained about his behavior but she really should not like the way he looked at her. Even if they were in a fake relationship, she should find those eyes weird.

Friends don't look each other in that way.

"Naru-chan is meeting the young uncle of her student!" Nana replied with a bright smile on her lips. It was the truth but for some reason she felt like squirming when Reborn looked at her. It was not that she felt guilty. There was nothing happening between Fon and her. But those black eyes were still fixated on her dress and were now looking down to the heels on her legs.

She kept her shoulders straight and tried to calm down her racing heart as black eyes continued to shine with desire. Why the hell was she reacting like this? Narumi wished she had Hinata with her or even any of her high school friends. But her high school friends were probably going to say something that was totally not true.

This feeling was going to fade after a couple of hours.

"Can I know _his_ name?" Reborn asked. If Narumi didn't know Reborn well, she would think he was calm. But she noticed the slight flare in his nostril and the slight raise in his tone. She must be spending too much time with him if she could sense. Actually it might just be very obvious if you asked her because Nana was looking at them with knowing eyes.

Was she still fully convinced about their relationship? Then it would make the whole thing easier. But it was rather odd. Nana had technically raised her in this second life. She should know her well enough to know the fact she liked taking charge. Shikamaru was able to see through her even though it had been so long since she saw him.

It was rather kind of depressing when she thought about it and she was also pretty certain Reborn was jealous.

"Why are you so _curious_ to know?" Narumi asked, folding her arms against her chest. "Are you jealous that I'm having dinner with another man?"

The black-haired man scoffed but his black eyes lingered the most on her straight blond hair that fell nicely on her waist. She guessed it was strange that her hair was not in its usual ponytail. But that was definitely not the reason for the jealously. Was he really jealous at the idea that she was spending more time with someone else?

It sounded so ridiculous but judging from the way Reborn looked ready to drag her upstairs, it might be true. She tapped her finger against the glass as Reborn stalked to her. It was almost like he was on the prowl and she was the small animal that was going to get attacked. Not that he could attack her. She was able to defend herself.

"I really don't want another man seeing you like this," Reborn whispered into her ear. Her heart raced as those black eyes stared at her with an intensity that made her breath hitch. This was just silly. He was being ridiculous. She was also really weird for looking at his lips again. Maybe it was because of the fact that she initiated the kiss again.

But Tsuna had been coming and seeing Shikamaru again reminded her of how much she liked teasing people.

"What do you want me to do?" Narumi muttered, twisting her head to look at him. Her blue eyes focused on him as a thought occurred to her. It would be wrong. But she did like making jokes and teasing people. It would be dangerous if you asked her. But it would be interesting to see what would be his reaction. "Tear off my clothes right now?"

Reborn did not smile at her clothes and looked almost like he was considering the idea. Her eyebrows twitched as she tried to hold back the blood from rushing back to her cheeks. Why was she getting so embarrassed? She should be used it by now. When Kakashi-sensei used to tease her, it took her a couple of months before she could no longer brush like a little girl.

"I can't believe you were actually considering it," Narumi grumbled, smacking him lightly on the chest before putting down her drink. He offered her a smirk and in the corner of her eyes Narumi could see Nana looking at them with hopeful eyes. A sigh escaped from her lips and the blonde pulled Reborn by his tie. She pecked him on the lips and her Aunt sighed, looking at them with longing.

She probably missed Iemitsu and the early days of their relationship.

Shaking her head, the blonde pressed her lips again Reborn. She should not have done that. One kiss should have been enough but she wanted more. Maybe it was because he tasted like chocolate this time around. She did like chocolate. She also really wanted to feel his hair when it was wet. She should also not want to feel it since they were friends but then again her heart did race a lot around him.

Also, it really was not appropriate for her to kiss him like this in front of her Aunt. But then again Shikamaru was able to figure out the truth and Narumi would rather not have other people figuring it out. Shikamaru was one thing but if Bianchi found out. Her cousin might really die and she would be dealing with a furious woman.

"_Naruto, you are a terrible liar!"_ Kurama grumbled and the blonde tore her lips away from Reborn. Her lips parted when she realized that she had removed the towel off of his hair. _"Your first mother was better at recognizing the signs!"_

She had no idea what the hell Kurama was talking about.

"So what is the name of the Uncle?" Nana asked, clearing her throat. Narumi twisted her head away from Reborn and stared at her giggling Aunt. The blonde blinked when Reborn pulled her closer to him. She could definitely feel the hard pectoral of his chest while the brown-haired woman looked at the black-haired man with amusement.

Narumi sighed. "Fon."

She felt Reborn's grip tightened, pushing her closer to him. She should be annoyed. He was suffocating her like he didn't want her to leave and her lips twitched. She wanted to get furious with him and yell at him for this behavior. But the warmth was nice. She also had to hold back herself from making anymore sighs.

Damn it, Shikamaru was right about her liking touch a little bit too much.

"I'm going with you," Reborn declared. Nana smiled as if she knew that this was going to happen while Narumi swirled her head up at the hitman. This had to be a joke. But his eyes looked so serious that she couldn't even make a joke. It should be annoying but the demand in his eyes were making her lips twitch.

Even though she wanted to laugh at his silliness, Narumi still had to put her foot down.

"I'm going to talk about his nephew!"

Reborn curled his lips into a smirk.

"And I'm going to catch up with my old friend, Narumi."

There was just no point of arguing with him at this point.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me of your thoughts about this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this, Fon but Reborn really insisted to come with me."

Narumi forced a smile on her lips as Reborn and her took their seat across Fon. The black-haired man made no comment, only flickering his eyes from her to Reborn. Amusement shone through his brown eyes as if he knew what was the real story behind Reborn coming here. If he really was Reborn's old friend like he claimed then he knew how difficult it was to convince Reborn not to come.

She spent too much time with Reborn that she came to realize arguing with him was just pointless. _He didn't even look like he was going to budge the moment I mention that it was Fon._ She darted her eyes to Reborn, who had a fixed smile on his lips as his eyes focused on the amused eyes of the black-haired man sitting across them.

"Is it terribly wrong for me to see my old friend with you?" Reborn asked. Narumi snapped her head at him, eyebrows twitching at his words. Was he seriously going to continue saying that? If Fon was really his old friend then he could have met him any time. Not when Fon wanted to know more about what Hibari had been up to when he wasn't here.

But of course Reborn didn't seem to believe it. _It is like I'm dealing with a jealous, possessive boyfriend._ The thought made her snort. Reborn and her might have the fake relationship going between them but it didn't mean he had to go to the extreme with that role. She rubbed the sides of her head as Fon kept darting his eyes from her to Reborn.

"I am sure that is the reason you wanted to come with her, Reborn," Fon answered. Narumi blinked and curled her lips into a smile. It seemed like she was not the only one who didn't believed Reborn when he claimed that he wanted to see his friend again. Either he was being very clear with his intentions or the black-haired man knew the hitman as well as she did.

She would like to believe it was the latter and not the former. _I guess Fon knows Reborn well._ Now she only had this thought because Reborn looked visibly irritated at his words. A small scowl played on his lips and the hitman tilted his hat downwards. There was an insane urge for her to pinch his cheeks but she held it in.

It was already embarrassing enough for them to always kiss in public, but it would be even more weird for her to pinch his cheek. Letting out a little laugh, the blonde leaned her body forward and fixated her eyes on Fon. Since Fon seemed to be good friends with Reborn, then it would be nice for her to get to know more about the irritating man beside her.

"How do you handle being friends with Reborn?" Narumi asked. Fon chuckled, looking faintly amused by the question. It seemed like the man understood the challenges of being friends with the man beside her. That made her smile. She darted her blue eyes to Reborn. Her friend did not look one bit amused by her question.

The hitman raised a single eyebrow and swirled his head at her. "What does that mean?"

"Well you are hard to handle," Narumi replied innocently. He snorted and looked faintly amused by her answer while Fon nodded his head. _He kind of looks good when he makes that expression._ She paused. That was a weird thought even for her. But then again Reborn was well-known for being handsome in their neighborhood. There had been too many times when the female teachers tried popping into her office, hoping for a glimpse of the man.

Whenever that happened, she wanted to knock them out.

Shaking her head, she darted her eyes at Fon. The black-haired man had his eyes fixated on Reborn, looking at him like he was trying to figure out what was going through his mind. She wished him luck on that. She spent half of her time with the hitman and she still couldn't understand what goes through his mind.

"Are the two of you dating?" Fon asked, curling his lips into a serene smile.

Narumi blinked while Reborn smirked. Blue eyes widened when the black-haired man placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Should she push him away? They were in a restaurant but someone might see them. There was also the fact that she kind of liked the feeling of his arm around her. It felt really warm.

It was also hard for her to push him away when his scent clung to her nose, making her mind slightly foggy.

"Narumi is _my_ girlfriend," Reborn answered. He turned his head to look at her and Narumi could see the intensity in his eyes. There was a possessiveness in his voice made her whole body shiver. Not again. She should definitely not like it. She should also remind him again that they weren't actually dating or in a relationship.

But of course when they were alone in private.

Fon did not say anything, only raising a single eyebrow at them. _Is it that hard to believe that he would date me?_ The question was on the tip of her tongue and her eyebrows twitched. She was just as attractive as the man beside her. Narumi took in a deep breath as a waitress came to them. She couldn't hear what Fon or Reborn ordered, nor did she care.

She just wanted to know one thing. It had been understandable when Bianchi said it. The pink-haired woman was heartbroken that the man she loved had moved on from her. That was something Narumi would never take away from the woman. Although she still believed the woman was overreacting with the knowledge that Reborn dumped her and moved on to her.

"Is it that hard to believe Reborn is dating me?" Narumi asked once the waitress left. Fon blinked while Reborn swirled his head at her, eyebrows raised at the sudden question. She forced herself to smile at them as her blue eyes focused on the waitress who had just left. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much.

As a teenager in her second life, there had been so many boys who wanted to date her. Even though she had been a delinquent, the boys did find her desirable in some way. If it weren't for the fact that she was a reincarnated soul, she probably would have dated them. But it was weird for her to date someone who was so much younger than her.

"Reborn doesn't have a preference to the types of women that he would date," Fon answered. _So you also believe that he is a womanizer._ The thought was more reassuring than she thought. Her lips curled into a bright smile while Reborn glared at Fon. Now she could honestly believe that those two were friends because only a friend would be willing to say this.

God if it wasn't for the fact that he needed her for the fake dating thing, then she would always remind him of this fact. _I think Fon and Shikamaru will get along well._ The thought made her smile and Narumi tilted her head. Now that she thought about it, he didn't think it was weird for Reborn to date her. There must be another reason that he was surprised.

"So what surprised you?" Narumi asked.

"I found it hard to believe _you_ would be the type to date someone like Reborn," Fon replied. Narumi beamed while Reborn narrowed his eyes at the calm man sitting right in front of them. "You seem way too smart to date him."

Narumi smiled even wider at the compliment while Reborn grunted. She jabbed him in the rib, earning a sharp intake of breath from the man. He twisted his head at her and she smiled even wider. His black eyes changed from irritation to another emotion that she could not identify. She cleared her throat and flashed him a small smile.

"You should take pointers from him," she informed the man. He scowled while her student's uncle let out a chuckle, looking even more amused by her words. _What? Even if I was dating him, I won't be moved by the words coming out of his mouth._ She had been around Kakashi and Jiraiya that she knew every charmed word that could come out of a man's mouth.

The whiskered woman squeaked when Reborn pinched her ribs. She moved closer to him and narrowed her eyes at him. Fon did not seem fazed one bit by what happened. Forcing a smile on her lips, the woman tilted her head and placed her mouth close to his ear. If she didn't want Fon to know that they were lying about the relationship then this was needed.

"What was that for, Reborn?" She hissed.

Reborn smirked. "That was for the fact you complimented him and insulted me at the same time."

She could still feel a sting in her ribs at the pinch that her fake boyfriend gave her. Well did she need to give him pointers on how to date someone? Sai did an even better job than Reborn and the teen had read a book on how to be a good boyfriend. Maybe she should see if someone created the same book and give it to the man as a birthday gift.

"Y'know I have to wonder how all of those girls dated you," Narumi whispered to him. "I think they went for your looks but definitely not for your brains or your ability to compliment a woman."

The man did not dare to deny her words, instead he just looked down at her with black eyes gleaming with amusement. She wrinkled her nose. There was nothing amusing about her words. It was the truth. If it were not for his good looks, she doubt the man would have gotten so many girls to date him. Why else would all those women date him?

"They also enjoyed my kisses," Reborn commented. Narumi felt her eyebrows twitched. So what? Just because they liked his kisses, did not mean that they were smart. It just meant one kiss from him was enough to make them weak in their knees. The same thing happened to her but she would never consider dating him because of his kisses.

Fon coughed and Narumi swirled her head at him. She groaned. Right. The reason that she was here was because of Kyoya. The man wanted to know what Kyoya was going through in school. He was not here to see Reborn annoying the crap out of her. She took in a deep breath and scooted away from Reborn.

"Sorry, I will talk to you about—"

_Ring._

Narumi frowned and pulled out her phone from her bag. _Tsuna._ This made her knit her eyebrows together. Did something happen? She did tell her cousin before she left the house with Reborn that he was in charge of Lambo. Oh no. Did something happen to the boy? Was he making problems for Tsuna? It would not be the first time Lambo did something like this.

"I need to take this call," Narumi informed them. "I think Tsuna needs my help with dealing with Lambo."

That better be the reason for his call.

* * *

"You seem to be very serious about her, Reborn."

Fon took a sip of his tea with a serene smile playing on his lips as Reborn snapped his head at him. He should correct the man and tell him that Narumi and him did not have a serious relationship. But if he admit it then the man could take it as his opportunity to ask the whiskered woman out on a date. Fon was well-known for his sneak attacks and it wouldn't surprise him if this had been his attempt for a date.

Not that he could blame Fon. Narumi was obliviously blind when someone was interested in her. _Is it that hard to believe Reborn is dating me?_ If it was not for the fact he respected her and the fact she was Tsuna's cousin, he would make it very clear to her of how much he found her attractive. The amount of times he needed a cold shower was because of her.

No one else but her.

"She is different," he admitted. Different could be taken as anything. Different could be about her personality. It could be the fact that she looked so much more unique than the other women he flirted with. There was also the fact Narumi made the best expressions whenever he annoyed the hell out of her. There was also the fact she was able to make him feel weak in the knees with just one kiss.

There was also the fact Narumi had been the only woman who had no problem trying to correct him. _No one can survive a punch from her._ Even now, he could still feel the lingering pain in his body from when she sent him to the hospital. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his own drink before looking at Fon.

"I can tell that she is different," Fon said. He smiled even brighter and took another sip of his tea. His brown eyes flashed with amusement and another emotion that Reborn knew all too well when they used to work together. That calculating look made him feel nervous. "Narumi is quite fun to be around, isn't she?"

Reborn snorted and nodded his head. She could say one thing while her whole face spoke of another thing entirely. It made it more fun for him to tease the girl. Sometimes he would watch her as she taught her students in her classroom. Most of the boys seemed to be either half-in-love with her or complained about her behavior towards them. The girls mostly hated her for not caring about their love problems.

To be fair on Narumi, their problems were probably irritating to listen.

"You know, she is even more fun when she is furious," he informed him. When Narumi get furious, her face would go red and her hair would just split into what it seemed like 9 tails. Her chest would heave and well his eyes could never stop looking at it. Whenever that happened, he barely paid any attention to whatever Narumi was saying to him.

Fon curled his lips into a smile and his brown eyes softened. "You are finally moving on from Luce."

"Nothing ever happened between Luce and me," he informed him. Luce had been a dear friend to him but that was it. The woman had been pregnant when they met and it was only natural that he would have been curious to know of her feelings about their duty. To be pregnant at the time of their curse had been curious. It worried him when he thought about it.

Not only had she been cursed to forever be stuck at that age but Luce had been cursed with a shorten lifespan.

"I know," Fon replied. "But you were close with her and while you never harmonized with Luce…you were still hurt when she disappeared."

Reborn grimaced at the reminder. He did not know how long it had been since Luce disappeared but it had been a shock when he went over to her headquarters, only to be told that Luce had just disappeared. He sighed and looked out to the window. Would Luce have enjoyed Narumi like Fon and him did? She would have enjoyed her.

The woman had a way of making someone like her. If it was not for the expressions that she made then it was for the way she talked. _She is a little bit too popular._ That boy Kimura seemed to know Narumi better than he thought. Narumi met the man only once and they were already acting like they were the best of friends. The same went for Fon.

He could not fully understand why Narumi had been different with him from the moment they met.

"Do you have any plans of telling _her_ about the curse?" Fon asked. Reborn snapped his head up as brown eyes looked at him with curiosity. Tell Narumi? Why would everyone ask him about it? Just because they were _fake_ dating, it did not mean he should tell her about the fact that he was probably old enough to be her grandfather.

How the hell did they expect him to explain to Narumi that his body was frozen in time? He couldn't do it. Even if she was his friend, his fake girlfriend or whatever they were…he could not tell her. It was rather unbelievable for her to believe. Beside, there was no reason for him to ever tell the woman that he was forever stuck in time.

"I'm never going to tell her."

Fon sighed and thinned his lips into a very thin line. The storm arcobaleno did not look one bit pleased by his answer but Reborn only tilted his hat downwards. It was better for everyone if he kept it a secret from her. Perhaps she would accept it but he knew she might tell him to try and break the curse on himself.

He accepted the curse now and he would devote himself to making sure his student would become a good leader for the Mafia.

"If you plan to stick around her then you have to tell her," Fon pointed out.

Reborn grunted. "There is no need for me to tell her."

"She is going to wonder why you aren't aging," he reminded him. Reborn tightened his grip on his hat as brown eyes locked eyes on him, daring him to argue against that point. If that happened then he would explain it to her. If she was a 40-year-old woman and he was still stuck in this body then he would explain it to her.

He would explain it then but Reborn felt like he had to correct Fon on one thing.

"Our relationship is never going to reach that point where I have to tell her."

Fon sighed.

"Reborn, everyone can see that Narumi is different for you."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me of your thoughts about this chapter.**


End file.
